Mangetsu
by x3lldanierallsanllx3
Summary: Han pasado ya 7 años desde que el vengador huyó de su aldea, ahora muchas cosas han cambiado. Deberá enfrentar la realidad luego de que fuera convertido en un okami y tener que encontrarse precisamente con "ella". SasuxSaku y otros pairings, dejen reviews
1. Sueños y alucinaciones

Jeje, habia estado pensando en subir este fic hace mucho... Weno, es un sasusaku , principalmente, e incluye otras parejas... etto... q mas? n.nU

ahh si, las descripciones de todo esta dentro... ahh y dejen reviews d-n.n-b

xXxXxXxXxXx: cambio de escena

o0o0o0o0o0: flashback

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Caía una lluvia torrencial, junto con un viento que hacía mover las copas de los árboles, movimiento acompasado por el ruido de una batalla que se situaba en lo profundo de un bosque, en lo alto de una montaña. Dos hombres, uno ligeramente más alto que el otro, ambos morenos, ambos heridos, ambos de ojos color sangre, ambos de la misma familia, uno asesino y el otro vengador. Itachi estaba acabado, yacía de rodillas en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Sasuke le había cortado el ojo derecho con su katana, la pesadilla del Tsukiyomi se había acabado para siempre, la respiración de ambos era algo acelerada, Sasuke había activado el sello en su 2° versión hacía un rato y ahora estaba desactivado, se acercaba a él, podía percibir la victoria. Después de tanto tiempo habría vengado a su clan, estaba a solo unos pasos de él cuando dijo:

-que ves… con tu sharingan?- el mayor abrió los ojos, esa frase se la habría dicho unos 4 años antes, y noto una sonrisa de supremacía en el menor. Pensándolo un poco, no todo estaba perdido para él…

-te veo, con el rabo entre las patas… - Sasuke descuido su guardia al interrogarse las palabras de su hermano, momento que fue aprovechado por Itachi que hizo unos rápidos sellos con las manos y antes de que el joven pudiera hacer algo, el mayor había pronunciado:- Ninpou: okami henge no jutsu!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

En la pacífica Konoha Gakure, en la oficina del Hokage, una joven pelirosa de unos 20 años entraba en el recinto buscando con la mirada a su maestra, hasta posar sus ojos jades en el escritorio donde se divisaba a duras penas una cabellera rubia entre muchos libros y pergaminos. La joven llamó con voz suave.

-Tsunade-shishou…- la aludida no respondía, más bien parecía estar dormida. -Tsunade-sama…- dijo más fuerte la ojiverde, se acercó lentamente hasta el escritorio y confirmar lo que pensaba, la rubia estaba dormida. Esta vez, tomó aire y al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia, exclamó:

-Tsunade-sama!!

-Ahhhh!!- la rubia miro alrededor a identificar la procedencia de aquel molestoso ser que la habría despertado, hasta que vio a su discípula de pie frente a ella. Rápidamente recobró la compostura a una más despierta y comenzó a revolver objetos que estaban en su escritorio.

-Sakura! Que sorpresa, que te trae por aquí? Ah, si… yo te llamé- la ojiverde retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a la rubia y pronunciar con voz serena:

-Haruno Sakura, del escuadrón n° 6 de ANBU, se reporta.- La Hokage le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cogió un file que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Te mande llamar por esto…Sakura, revisa estas cifras- le pasó el file a la pelirosa y mientras esta lo abría, la rubia continuó- son las cifras de la cantidad de medicinas y hierbas con las que cuenta la aldea actualmente. La ojiverde pasó unas hojas y clavó su mirada en una de las columnas.

-Nos estamos quedando bajos en ciertas hierbas, y no son tan fáciles de conseguir. Son las que se usan en los antídotos.- dijo Sakura sin quitar la vista del archivo.

-Mmm, por eso es que me pareció que debía darte esta misión- la de ojos jades la miró- como bien sabes, esas hierbas solo se encuentran en lo profundo del bosque situado en la montaña del país del Búho; confío en ti, mi discípula y jounin de la aldea para llevar a cabo esta labor. Sabes acerca de nuestra situación actual con el País del Relámpago, han aparecido varias veces en nuestros reportes de misión; ninjas de la aldea de la nube atacando grupos de genins en misiones, si no fuera por los jounins que los acompañaban no se que abría sido de ellos. Las discusiones políticas tampoco han ido bien, cuando les notificamos de que sus ninjas habían estado atacándonos, negaron cualquier ataque y en lugar de eso nos denunciaron de haber nosotros empezado a lanzar ataques contra ellos. En cualquier momento podría estallar otra guerra aún más grande que la 3° guerra ninja, así que en caso de que nuestros ninjas caigan envenenados por los potentes venenos de los ninjas de la nube, no podríamos lidiar con ello.- la rubia le echó una mirada a su alumna y supo que esta estaba decidida.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama. Me tardará un máximo de tres días volver si salgo ahora mismo- la joven cerró el file e hizo una reverencia, estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando la sannin le dijo:

-Cuídate, Sakura. Sabes que en ése país no cuentan con una aldea oculta y suelen contratar a shinobis de la nube, que no dudaran en atacar a un ninja de Konoha. Y si ves a Naruto- la Hokage cambió el tono de voz a uno más grave- dile al maldito bastardo que un informe escrito no puede tener dibujitos de ramen y de soles por todas partes; menos cuando se trata del desarrollo de una misión de rango "A".- la pelirosa se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza mientras salía del recinto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

No sabía dónde estaba, todo era oscuro y vacio. Sasuke divagaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos de los que había sido protagonista. "¿Qué fue ese jutsu?" era lo en lo que pensaba; pero lo peor de todo, es que había estado a punto de acabar con el malnacido de su hermano y había fallado, otra vez. El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba quieto; no tenía idea de si estaba vivo o no, pero lo único que podía sentir era que estaba acostado sobre una superficie dura, "El bosque" pensó Sasuke. Ya no sentía la presencia de Itachi, pero de una manera extraña e incomprensible, podía oler su sangre, el asqueroso aroma de la sangre le entraba por sus narices. No podía pararse, quería quedarse ahí, tumbado sobre esa superficie, tan solo pensando.

Una puerta se abría, al tiempo en que entraba una pelirosa. Sakura vivía en un pequeño departamento consistente en una pequeña sala con unos sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesa; había un pasillo que tenía cinco puertas, dos a cada lado y una al final del mismo, en la primera puerta de la derecha se encontraba una cocina y comedor de diario, en la segunda de la derecha se encontraba el baño; en la primera de la izquierda se encontraba un pequeño estudio, abarrotado de libros y pergaminos, en la segunda de la izquierda estaba un dormitorio de visitas; y en la puerta del final se encontraba el cuarto de Sakura. En todas las habitaciones había una ventana y en el cuarto de Sakura había un balcón que tenía vista directa al boque de Konoha.

Ésta cerró la puerta y dejó el file y las llaves sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia el interior del departamento hasta su habitación, cogió un bolso (N.A.: ese que Sakura usa en Shippuden que mágicamente se mantiene suspendido en la parte inferior trasera de la cintura x3) y empezó a llenarlo de pergaminos, kunais y shurikens extras, vendas y otros materiales médicos. Dejó el bolso listo sobre la cama y se dirigió fuera del cuarto hacia la mesa de la sala en donde había dejado el file, lo estudió un poco más y lo dejó sobre un escritorio en el estudio, comenzó a revolver un par de libros y tras hacer anotaciones en una pequeña libreta; se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, metió la libreta dentro del bolso y se lanzó a su cama con el fin de descansar unos minutos antes de partir. Sin embargo, fue imposible. Tenía un extraño presentimiento acerca de ese viaje, algo le decía que debía partir cuanto antes porque alguien la necesitaba, aunque no sabía quién podría necesitar su ayuda en aquel lugar, sin darse cuenta había ido cerrando los ojos, hasta que tuvo una visión:

Estaba en un bosque, ella avanzaba entre los árboles, hasta que escuchó un aullido cercano, grave… profundo…; luego vio unos ojos rojos que casi al instante desaparecieron, unas fauces que se cerraban alrededor de su brazo, y un pelaje negro. Sakura despertó, miró el reloj.

-Tan solo quince minutos- dijo frotándose los ojos y notando unas gotas de sudor en la frente, lo había sentido tan real; se toco el brazo, donde la bestia la había mordido. Lo peor de todo, era que al ver los ojos de la bestia habría jurado que había visto algo muy peculiar en ellos, había visto el Sharingan en ellos. Sakura rió por lo bajo, siempre metiéndose en todo estaba Sasuke… no sabía de él desde hacía cuatro años. El equipo 7, yamato y el equipo 8 habrían ido una vez más en su búsqueda, con pobres resultados. Esa fecha sucedieron tantas cosas… la muerte de Jiraya-sama, el enfrentamiento con tobi, la pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi en la cual el menor había casi muerto, la muerte del equipo hebi en manos de Kisame, y el acontecimiento más importante de todos para ella… la muerte de su madre.

Sakura suspiró suavemente, la razón por la cual vivía sola desde los 16 era esa, su madre había muerto ese día. Sakura nunca había conocido a su padre, más que en fotografías debido a su muerte en una misión cuando esta tenía 1 año, así que su madre la había criado y mandado a la academia ninja como su padre había dicho que sucediera. Su madre había fallecido de una extraña enfermedad que llevaba cargando secretamente desde que la ojiverde era una niña, Tsunade-sama no se encontraba en la aldea, debido a que había partido hacia la locación de Jiraya, así que nadie supo lidiar con la enfermedad cuando esta llegó al hospital. Si Sakura no hubiera ido al rescate del Uchiha, hubiera podido lidiar con ello debido a que era la alumna de Tsunade, pero no fue así.

Luego de haber estado luchando contra tobi e inútilmente lograr hacerle algún daño, este se desvaneció, cuando llegaron al lugar de la batalla entre los Uchihas, ya todo había terminado, así que sin más volvieron a la aldea.

Cuando llegaron, la Hokage que había vuelto antes que ellos, les mencionó acerca de dos muertes, la primera acerca de la muerte del sannin pervertido a manos del líder de akatsuki; todos no lo podían creer, Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas y antes de que Sakura pudiera acercarse, Hyuuga Hinata se agachó y lo abrazó mientras este atinaba a llorar. La ojiverde sonrió ante el acto; sin embargo, la Hokage se acercó más a ella y luego le dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero que su madre había muerto el día anterior. La joven se congeló y las lagrimas asomaron sus verdes orbes, todos la miraban con pena mientras ella solo estaba allí parada, necesitando apoyo; las lagrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro y entonces Kiba se acercó a ella y gentilmente la abrazó, esta le correspondió y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte sobre el hombro del muchacho. Luego de un tiempo todos los shinobis se reunieron en el cementerio de Konoha a mostrar respeto por el sannin, mientras que Sakura estaba sola en otra parte del cementerio, frente a la tumba de su madre. Después de unos días Sakura decidió vender su casa y comprarse un departamento, también decidió nunca más tomar parte en cualquier misión que tuviera que ver con Sasuke, debido a que su búsqueda la alejó del lugar en el que la necesitaban y en el cual debía permanecer.

La joven ANBU sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y se levantó de la cama, se puso el clásico uniforme ANBU compuesto por el chaleco gris, los protectores en los brazos y los pantalones negros; además llevaba unos guantes como los que usaba kakashi-sensei con el símbolo de Konoha en la parte de metal, el mencionado bolso en el límite inferior de su espalda, una katana con el símbolo que ella solía llevar en su espalda (N.A.: la historia de esta katana la explicaré después) ubicada en la misma; y por último una capa con capucha de color negro que solo utilizaban los ANBUS en situaciones en las que su profesión no debía ser delatada.

Lista a partir, la joven echó una mirada sobre un estante con fotografías echándole una mirada más prolongada a la última en orden cronológico, se acercó al velador y cogió su máscara ANBU, su máscara de lobo.

xXxXxXxXx

Segundos, minutos, horas; todo era lo mismo para Sasuke. No se había levantado o siquiera abierto los ojos desde que Itachi le lanzó ese jutsu. "Debo levantarme… y ver el estado de mis heridas, pero…" pensaba Sasuke, pero el cansancio y el dolor que sentía podía más, hasta que al fin decidió abrir los ojos. Primero vio una luz muy blanca a la que tuvo que parpadear varias veces, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz notó algo raro en su visión "todo está gris! ... porqué?" desde los árboles hasta el trozo de cielo que veía por un hueco entre los mismos eran de color gris. Si Sasuke estaba sorprendido, entonces no fue nada comparado con lo que vio luego de ver su nariz por el resquicio de sus ojos, ahora más larga y de un color azabache. "Que rayos…?"

Sasuke juntó fuerzas y levantó su adolorido y herido cuerpo del suelo y lo que vio al momento de ver sus manos apoyadas en el suelo fueron un par de patas negras. Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control, tanto de olvidar por un momento su dolor y rápidamente acercarse a un pequeño charco formado por la lluvia del día anterior, y cuando vio su reflejo; vio la silueta de un animal, el hocico largo al igual que unos colmillos situados en la cavidad, orejas grandes y puntiagudas. Intentó articular palabra, pero lo único que salió de su hocico fue un bajo gruñido. "No puede estar sucediendo, hmp… tal vez con el Sharingan…" Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, paulatinamente los matices grises fueron cambiando a colores más comunes para el ojo humano. Cuando volvió a mirar su reflejo en el ahora cristalino charco pudo verlo; un lobo negro de ojos escarlatas y pequeñas comas en ellos le devolvió la mirada. Si Sasuke hasta ahora pensaba que con el Sharingan todo volvería a la normalidad y que saldría de ese aparente Genjutsu de su hermano, no podía estar más equivocado. De golpe, todo su agotamiento físico se manifestó nuevamente en él y no pudo más que desvanecerse en el suelo del bosque.

xXxXxXxXx

Saltaba árbol tras árbol, saliendo de los límites del País del Fuego y se encaminaba al País del Búho; cada vez aceleraba más el paso, tenía la sensación de que mientras más rápido fuera, aquel sentimiento de que alguien la necesitaba duraría menos. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo poco visible a través de los árboles y sintió algo de paz; lo que más le gustaba a la joven hacer en su tiempo libre, era caminar por el bosque de su aldea, cerrar sus ojos unos minutos y luego abrirlos para admirar la belleza de la naturaleza. Cuando se sentía estresada o cansada, saltaba por el balcón de su cuarto directamente al bosque, especialmente en luna llena y se acordaba de tantas cosas; pero especialmente aquella noche, cuando él se fue y la marcó como una maldición, una maldición que la obligaba a recordarlo cada día de luna llena, durante 7 años; 84 lunas llenas, 84 paseos bajo la luna dedicadas a él. Debido a esa manía suya de "rendirle homenaje" a ése día con sus salidas, como dijo Ino, la empezaron a fastidiar y decirle "la loba" o "lobita"; tanto por la luna llena y por el hecho de recorrer los bosques de Konoha por el simple deseo de hacerlo, como por otros sucesos que acontecieron en su vida luego de mudarse.

Sakura rió bajo su máscara, aquella máscara con la forma lupina y entonces recordó ése día, el día que la hicieron ANBU y le entregaron su marca.

0o0o0o0o0oFlash backo0o0o0o0o0

-Felicitaciones, Sakura-chan!!- un rubio abrazó a su hermana de ojos verdes mientras todos los demás presentes sonreían.

-Ayy!! Naruto… mi brazo…- Sakura le señaló al ojiazul su brazo a la altura de su hombro vendado.

-Upss, olvidé el tatuaje, gomen- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Luego de la muerte de su madre, Sakura decidió vender su casa, pero sin antes revisar unos viejos baúles y objetos que tenían en el depósito. En uno de los baúles pertenecientes a su padre encontró ciertos objetos y documentos que le llamaron la atención, luego de investigar y sacar más objetos del mismo, entendió una gran verdad acerca de si misma y el secreto detrás del aparente círculo en su espalda. A partir de ese día, empezó a pedir misiones con diferentes equipos y si podía, misiones solas, por supuesto sin dejar de lado a sus amigos. Empezó a ganar experiencia en las misiones y comenzó a entrenarse en el arte de la katana por sí misma. Al poco tiempo había ganado el nivel de jounin y a los 17 años ya era ANBU.

Una rubia de ojos celestes se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.

-Muy bien, frentona. Nunca pensé que lo lograrías- la rubia rió mientras la pelirosa le dedicaba una mirada socarrona.

-Bueno, Ino cerda. No te quedes atrás o no podrás alcanzarme- La rubia solo la miró mientras otros jóvenes se acercaban. Neji que también era ANBU, de la mano con Tenten; Shikamaru que decidió que ser ANBU sería muy problemático y se quedó como jounin, abrazando a Temari por la cintura, que estaba de "misión"; Hinata que estaba pensando en enseñar en la academia, aún como chunnin, acercándose a Naruto al tiempo que ambos se sonrojaban y el rubio empezaba a balbucear cosas como que por fin que había alcanzado el grado de chunnin, Sakura-chan lo había vuelto a sobrepasar. Kiba, con el cual había comenzado a construir una buena amistad, y Akamaru; Lee el cual aun le decía "lindas" frases, pero solo con motivo amistoso; Shino que se había vuelto más sociable y dejado de usar ropa tan encubridora; Chouji, que ahora solo comía lo necesario para realizar sus técnicas, y Sai, con el cual había estado estudiando en la biblioteca y practicado algunas veces con la katana. Sakura agradecía a todos por su presencia, hasta que Yamato-taichou, como le seguían diciendo, apareció con un paquete en sus manos, era su máscara.

-Sakura, nuevamente felicitaciones por entrar al escuadrón n° 6 de ANBUs. He aquí la máscara y símbolo que te identificará toda la vida, mientras seas ANBU- la aludida asintió, sintiendo curiosidad por aquel objeto.

-Verás que al principio no estábamos muy seguros de lo que te pudiera identificar, así que la Hokage sugirió esta idea porque le pareció muy representativa y tuya.- Esperen¿la Hokage había elegido su tótem? No, eso no podían ser buenas noticias. Yamato le extendió el paquete y la ojiverde sacó su máscara de este. Vio representado en esta la figura de un lobo, con líneas rojas bajo y sobre los ojos formando una especie de tribales. Todos los presentes se echaron a reír mientras algunos la señalaban y otros exclamaban:

-Iiiuuuu! La loba o la zorra? Auuuuuu!- le exclamó Ino, mientras se acercaba Kiba y con una mano tras la cabeza le decía:

-Supongo que otro punto en común, un equivalente canino. Jeje…-Akamaru ladró, y la aludida sonrió. El único que no reía era Neji por respeto a su colega, pero cuando la ojiverde se colocó la máscara, el Hyuuga no pudo soportarlo y lanzó pequeñas risas que terminaron en él tosiendo muy fuerte debido a su intención de retenerlas. La pelirosa no decía nada, solo sonreía por un animal tan característico a sus hábitos así que rió con ellos, hasta que las risas se extendieron de más y la joven ya molesta pegó un golpe en la pared y todos se callaron.

-Ya! Ya estuvo bueno. Ya los quiero ver riéndose cuando yo me este muriendo en una misión!- Nadie dijo nada, hasta que la de ojos perlados se acercó tímidamente y pronunció:

-No digas eso Sakura-chan, tu eres muy buena para fallar en una misión…- la aludida la miró agradecida, hasta que la chunnin agregó:-…pero si tienes problemas, solo aúlla.- La risa general se volvió a escuchar, al tiempo que salía una Sakura enojada, maldiciendo a todos.

0o0o0o0o0o0oEnd of Flash backo0o0oo0o0o0

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a las laderas de la montaña, después de un recorrido de horas por el País del Fuego y el País del Búho; seguía un ascenso muy empinado hasta llegar a la punta de la montaña. La joven se acomodó la máscara y partió.

xXxXxXxXx

Todo debió ser un truco, nada más que una sucia ilusión de su hermano, se negaba a aceptar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró nuevamente con la visión en escala de grises que había observado antes. Podía sentir las heridas en su piel, el olor de su propia sangre y el dolor en su corazón provocado por la decepción… de sí mismo. Si no hubiera alardeado, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por el sentimiento de la soberbia; podría haberse encontrado lejos de allí, sanando sus heridas, con su katana manchada con la sangre del asesino.

Tal vez, hasta podría haber estado en camino a Konoha, hablado con la Hokage para dejarle volver; siempre había pensado con volver al lugar que lo vio nacer luego de haber vengado al clan, aunque fuera difícil que la aldea volviera a confiar en él. Luego de la charla con la Hokage, seguro se encontraría con el Dobe de Naruto, que le gritaría de todo y que era un estúpido por haberse ido con Orochimaru, pero que no dudaría en abrazarlo como a un hermano e invitarle ramen. Sin embargo, de lo que más dudaba era sobre la reacción de cierta chica. La única vez que la había visto luego de dejarla en esa fría banca, había sido hace unos 4 años y ni siquiera él le había dirigido la palabra más que para nombrarla.

No podía negar que esa chica había logrado un efecto en él que ninguna otra había logrado, amistad, pero una amistad pura, tal como el sentimiento que ella profesaba por él en esos tiempos. Si bien él pensaba que ella era una molestia, era una molestia por la cual él se preocupaba en proteger, cuando aún existía el equipo 7. No sabía si ella aun lo amaba, si lo odiaba, o si simplemente para ella, el nombre Sasuke significaba algo.

Pero ahora que su mente estaba trayendo recuerdos sobre su compañera, recordó una conversación que había tenido con un miembro de su equipo Hebi, el único miembro con el cual había tenido algo de confianza, Suigetsu.

0o0o0o0o0oFlash backo0o0o0o0o0

El equipo de 4 personas liderado por Sasuke y denominado Hebi, se encontraba descansando luego de mucho viajar. El moreno había mandado a Karin y a Juugo a hacer unas rondas por el terreno en busca de posibles miembros de Akatsuki, así que él se había quedado solo con Suigetsu y aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle acerca de un suceso de su pasado que ni él sabía que había ocurrido.

-Suigetsu, dime algo…- el peliceleste lo miró interrogante mientras absorbía agua de un termo-… que es eso que Karin me hizo y que te prohibió decirme?- los ojos del moreno no demostraban emoción alguna, aparentemente, en cambio la mirada y sonrisa de Suigetsu demostraban diversión.

-Es un suceso muy antiguo… recuerdo haber escuchado acerca de eso de la boca de Kabuto, en una conversación con el mismo Orochimaru. Aparentemente, no te parecías concentrar mucho en el entrenamiento, luego de un año de haber dejado tu aldea.- El Uchiha se sorprendió por la información que le estaba proporcionando su compañero, debido a que no recordaba que nada de eso hubiera sucedido.- Te habían estado espiando mientras dormías, y al parecer tenías una especie de pesadilla. No recuerdo muy bien, pero parecía que repetías unas palabras con mucha frustración…- el chico miró expectante a lo que él le iba a decir-…algo así como: "La venganza no hace feliz a nadie", "seremos felices", "llévame contigo" y creo que también algo así como "gracias" y el nombre de una chica.

El moreno parecía ligeramente aturdido, la información que estaba siendo procesada en su cabeza parecía recordarla de algo que él había escuchado y dicho. Sin embargo no sabía de quién habría escuchado esas palabras y dirigido esa disculpa. Suigetsu sonreía y reía ligeramente.

-Así que una chica? eh? Bueno, es normal que no lo recuerdes…- el muchacho lo miró.

-Hmp. A qué te refieres con que es normal?

-Bueno a eso mismo, ya olvidaste cual fue tu pregunta? De algún modo, Orochimaru pensó que estabas dudando acerca de tu venganza y tu estadía con él; así que planeó algo, te presentó a Karin- el moreno alzó una ceja, ya que ese suceso si lo recordaba- Tal vez pensó que si lograba que te olvidaras de la otra chica dejarías de dudar y te quedarías con él; tú no prestaste la más mínima atención por Karin, muy comprensible ya que esa chica es horrible!, pero él tenía otro plan. Hizo que Karin colocara un jutsu en ti, uno que te hiciera olvidar ciertos sucesos y sentimientos. El jutsu sirvió y parece que nunca más dudaste en quedarte.- Cuando su compañero terminó, Sasuke sintió curiosidad en saber que era lo que había olvidado, pero más que nada en el nombre de la muchacha.

-Dime, sabes cuál era el nombre que mencionaron que yo repetía?- el peliceleste se llevó una mano al mentón como pensando y luego alzó la vista al cielo, luego de un tiempo abrió los ojos y dijo enérgicamente:

-Claro! Era el nombre de una flor, aunque no recuerdo cual…- cuando el muchacho mencionó esto, el Uchiha abrió los ojos.

-Sakura? Ese era el nombre?- su compañero asintió con la cabeza y sonrió más ampliamente.

0o0o0o0oEnd of Flash backo0o0o0o0

Esa vez se había partido la cabeza en dos pensando en algún momento en el que él hubiera tenido una conversación con Sakura que hubieran tenido esas palabras incluidas, pero cuando pensaba sobre ella no parecía tener muchos recuerdos sobre su compañera.

Sin embargo, cuando él había estado luchando con Itachi, hubo un momento en su batalla en la cual él bajo la guardia; de improviso muchos recuerdos se abalanzaron sobre su mente, toda las memorias que tenía perdidas sobre su compañera de equipo. Ese momento logró que Itachi lo atacara y casi lo dejara muerto, luego entendió que cuando Karin había muerto, el jutsu sobre él se había roto.

Los recuerdos que habían atestado su mente incluían todas las veces que él la salvó, las veces que ella le había dado palabras de aliento y también la vez en la que él se fue de la aldea y la conversación que tuvieron. Cada palabra que él había estado repitiendo entre sueños, fue clavada en su memoria como cuchillos; se dio cuenta del dolor que le había provocado a la muchacha.

Luego de haber estado pensando en todos estos recuerdos del pasado, decidió que no podía quedarse en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir activando su Sharingan; lentamente intentó pararse y mientras lo hacía, notó cuan dañado estaba realmente su cuerpo. Rápidamente notó una herida muy profunda en la parte superior de su pata trasera, lo cual sería su muslo; el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y sin poder contenerlo, dejó soltar un grave aullido que retumbó por todo el bosque iluminado solo por la luna.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Se quedó estática mientras aquel llamado aún retumbaba en sus oídos, había estado avanzando por los árboles cuando escuchó aquel aullido, grave, profundo; rápidamente recordó aquel sueño de hacía unas horas y sintió nuevamente aquel impulso de dirigirse al punto exacto del llamado. La ojiverde recobró la compostura e intentó pensar en lo que haría. "No puede ser lo mismo, solo debe ser una coincidencia; pero se escuchó tan cerca, no perdería nada en ir a revisar… no, debo concentrarme en la misión; pero yo…" Le estaba costando tomar una decisión, hasta que la luz de un claro le llamó la atención y bajó del árbol en que estaba hasta el suelo del bosque. Y la vio. Resplandeciendo sobre ella, estaba la acompañante silenciosa de su maldición, como marcando un sendero. Hipnotizada por la visión que estaba teniendo de la luna llena, logró salir de su trance y no tuvo más dudas; con pasos rápidos sobre el suelo del bosque, fue corriendo hacia el aullido.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Había dejado de aullar pero el dolor seguía latente; de pronto se dio cuenta que eso habría podido revelar su posición y comenzó a caminar cojeando con su pata trasera mientras pensaba en qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo.

De repente un presentimiento tocó su corazón, la presencia de alguien más en el bosque; olfateó el aire hasta que sintió un aroma conocido, no distinguía de quien era pero en la única persona en la que podía pensar que se encontraba allí era su hermano. El okami sintió que la persona se acercaba más y más, lo único a lo que atinó en ese momento fue a esconderse tras unos arbustos mientras que en ese instante una sombra hacía aparición a unos 10 metros de él. Con el Sharingan dando vueltas en sus pupilas, intentó descubrir algo acerca de la persona; pero lo único que descubrió fue que ésta persona era un ninja con altos niveles de habilidad en los tres campos, sobre la identidad de la persona no pudo averiguar nada debido a la capa negra con capucha que llevaba.

La sombra se acercaba cada vez más y Sasuke empezó a pensar en sus posibilidades de supervivencia teniendo esa forma.

Sakura daba cortos pasos, atenta a la presencia de un ser en esa parte del bosque, no podía estar equivocada, el aullido había venido de ese punto. De pronto, sus orbes verdes captaron cierta imagen que no logró descifrar del todo, un par de ojos color sangre la estudiaban. Antes que pudiera reaccionar los ojos desaparecieron en la oscuridad, la muchacha se preguntaba qué demonios estaba ocurriendo cuando de pronto sintió una presencia a su lado izquierdo y un dolor desgarrador en su brazo al mismo tiempo que unas fauces se cernían sobre ella.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tan solo cayó al suelo por la fuerza del ataque y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia lo que la había atacado, se congeló cuando vio a un lobo color azabache de ojos rojos sobre ella. Sasuke apretó más fuerte la mordida, sintiendo la sangre caliente salir a borbotones de la piel de su enemigo. Sakura apretaba los dientes mientras no se permitía demostrar su dolor, cuando miro más de cerca al canino, notó las comas en sus ojos. Pero algo andaba mal, vio como el animal relajaba el gesto y la mordida; pronto el color del Sharingan fue reemplazado por un color ambarino, al tiempo que la criatura caía inconsciente al suelo.

-Sasuke?

xXxXxXxXxXx

Otra vez la nada, Sasuke volvió al estado de nirvana en que había estado antes de levantarse y captar la presencia del encapuchado. Pero algo estaba diferente y él podía notarlo, ya no sentía dolor en ninguna de sus heridas; se sentía flotar sobre un campo de flores, porque ese era el olor que entraba por sus narices, un olor a flores y a hierbas que Sasuke encontraba muy interesante. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ese era el olor que había captado antes de atacar a la figura frente a él; ahora estaba convencido de que definitivamente esa sombra no pertenecía a la de su hermano.

El Uchiha empezó a recuperar el sentido del tacto y la sensación de estar sobre algo duro volvió a él, además de sentir vendajes en las heridas que tenía. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y tuvo de nuevo aquella visión gris frente a él, en ella vio aquel incognito que había atacado dándole la espalda; el ser se giró en dirección al okami y lentamente se acercó a él. El encapuchado se puso de cuclillas hacía él y lo escrutaba, al tiempo que estiraba un brazo hacia el canino; Sasuke pudo ver bajo la capucha una máscara ANBU, irónicamente con forma de lobo.

Se paró de inmediato sorprendiendo ligeramente a la persona, activo el Sharingan y su visión gris fue reemplazada por una a colores. El moreno adoptó una posición alerta pero tranquila mientras seguía estudiando a la figura frente a él; se fijó en el aún brazo estirado y al final de este divisó el emblema de Konoha en el guante que envolvía su mano. Súbitamente la sombra se levantó y con voz calmada dijo:

-Eres tu Uchiha Sasuke?

El aludido se sorprendió, no sólo por ser la voz de una mujer, sino además por el hecho de que se le hacía un poco familiar; aún sin estar seguro de eso, la sentía más segura, más madura. Siguiendo sus instintos, el lobo asintió lentamente con la cabeza; mientras aún observaba a aquella ANBU. El Uchiha intentó preguntar algo, pero una especie de gruñido salió de su hocico y recordó en qué situación se encontraba. La figura se acercó a él y volviendo a su posición de cuclillas declaró:

-Va a ser muy difícil comunicarte en esa forma, y va a ser aún peor preguntarte algo- Esa voz serena tenía el poder de tranquilizarlo aún en la situación actual, desesperadamente quería conocer a quién pertenecía. Vio como la ANBU sacaba un pergamino y un pincel de su bolso, y escribía sobre él. Sasuke intentó leer algo, pero no era nada prudente acercarse sin conocer sus intenciones. La figura suspiró y preguntó:

-Confías en mí?- El aludido negó lentamente con la cabeza -Y si me quito la máscara, confiarías en mí?- Lo pensó un poco y lentamente asintió, no podía ocultarlo, aquel deseo y curiosidad de conocer a la persona que había cuidado de él y que ostentaba el cargo de ser una gran ANBU de Konoha. La ANBU acercó su mano hacia su máscara y lentamente se la quitó.

Los ojos del lobo se abrieron de par en par cuando vio dos gemas color jade mirándolo serenamente. No pudo evitar retroceder de la impresión y más cuando la capucha cayó y pudo ver un muy conocido cabello rosa amarrado en una coleta; esos graciosos mechones que antes caían a ambos lados de su rostro, ahora a la altura de sus hombros amarrados en las puntas a cada lado de su faz. Tenía frente a él a nada más y nada menos que a su antigua compañera y amiga, Haruno Sakura.

-Ahora confías en mí?- el okami volvió a asentir- Muy bien, te diré que es lo que voy a hacer. No podemos comunicarnos ahora, así que para resolver esto necesito hacer un jutsu especial. Este jutsu tiene efectos secundarios para ambos, te explicaré como funciona.

No estaba seguro de todo eso "Por qué me está ayudando? Después de todo lo que le hice, por qué?" pensaba en cómo se había convertido en un ANBU y todo el esfuerzo que eso habría requerido, cuando la serena voz de la ojiverde lo trajo a la realidad.

-Me darás algo de tu sangre y yo la mezclaré con la mía en este pergamino que escribí y hacemos un pacto. Yo te doy la habilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano, y tú me das cualquier otra habilidad o don a cambio, entiendes?- "Así que un pacto, hmp. Buena idea Sakura, siempre fuiste la más lista de los 3" El moreno asintió con su cabeza una vez más y entonces se acercó a la pelirosa mientras esta abría el pergamino en el suelo. Luego la joven sacó un kunai y miró al animal, este entendió y se acercó más.

La kunoichi clavó despacio el kunai en una pata mientras el lobo gruñía y cerraba las fauces, la sangre se deslizó por el kunai, al tiempo que caían varias gotas frescas al pergamino. La pelirosa dejó el kunai en el suelo y se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, hizo rápidos sellos y un chakra verde salió de su mano; acercó su mano a la pata del okami y éste sintió como algo cálido le quitaba el dolor, "También ninja médico, parece que has cambiado bastante, Sakura".

La ANBU se levantó y se deshizo de su capa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, a sus 20 años la joven se había puesto mucho más bella de lo que ya era; un desconcertado Sasuke la miró de arriba hacia abajo, notando lo bien que se le veía vestida con uniforme. Empuñando nuevamente el kunai con la mano derecha, la muchacha en un movimiento rápido, clavó el arma en su brazo contrario. El animal estudió los gestos de su salvadora y vio como ni se inmutaba ante el dolor, además de notar la cicatriz que le había dejado al morderla y tres gruesas líneas en el mismo punto. Varias gotas cayeron sobre el pergamino y sobre la sangre del Uchiha, la ojijade hizo aparecer más chakra verde curando su brazo, volvió a colocar el guante en su sitio y sacando un instrumento parecido a una pipeta de su bolso, comenzó a mezclar ambos líquidos escarlatas.

-Yo haré los sellos y pensaré en la habilidad de hablar, tú solo piensa en otro don tuyo para hacer el cambio. Pero pueden haber problemas si esto no es equilibrado; si me das una habilidad muy simple, mi habilidad no pasará completa hacia ti, y si es muy poderosa, viceversa. Entendido?-

Sasuke comenzó a pensar en el don o habilidad que debía darle a Sakura pero no se le ocurría nada, sorpresivamente vio a la ojiverde haciendo varios sellos con las manos, y él aún no sabía que intercambiar.

-Ninpou…- que don? Que don?- Jyuujin…- y fugazmente la imagen del Sharingan pasó por su cabeza, pero fue demasiado tarde para parar o cambiar el pensamiento, Sakura terminó el jutsu-…koe no jutsu!!

xXxXxXxXxX

-Ninpou, jyuujin koe no jutsu!!- apenas había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando el dolor se hizo presente. Ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, el dolor era insoportable. Para Sasuke la tortura se situaba en su hocico y garganta, mientras que para Sakura eran su cabeza y ojos los que la hacían sufrir. Luego de un rato en que ambos se tranquilizaron y el dolor menguó, pudieron ponerse en pie nuevamente.

-Puedes hablar?- le dijo Sakura con los ojos aún cerrados. El okami abrió las fauces y trató.

-Cre… cre…o que s…si, si puedo-dijo al fin, la joven le dio la espalda- necesito saber algo, porque tu…?-

-Porque he hecho todo esto? Pues te curé sin estar 100 segura de tu identidad, y lo del pacto puede que te lo diga después. Pero la que va a hacer las preguntas aquí…- la joven sacó rápidamente un kunai, el okami se preparó para cualquier cosa- seré yo. De pronto, el aludido se dio cuenta de que tras él había un kage bunshin con un kunai, cuando volvió la vista a la real, esta había abierto los ojos.

Súbitamente notó algo extraño, la pelirosa llevó la mano contraria a la del kunai hasta sus ojos y tocando sus lacrimales notó unas gotas del tamaño de lágrimas, pero de color carmesí. Estaba llorando sangre. El okami se alarmó, pero la ojiverde aplicó más chakra verde salido solo de la punta de sus dedos índice y medio.

-Cómo decía, solo yo haré las preguntas. Quiero que contestes sinceramente, o sabré que mientes aún estando en esa forma.- La joven lo miraba aún serenamente, pero podía notar cierto brillo extraño al culminar la oración.

-Está bien, contestaré todo lo que quieras.- hubiera querido decir que luego él le preguntaría a ella, pero pensó que era más prudente dejar la oración como estaba.

-Bien, primero; qué estás haciendo en este bosque?

-Estaba luchando contra Uchiha Itachi.

-Cómo llegaste a este estado?

-Él me impuso este jutsu, y cuando desperté era un lobo.

-Qué pasó con Itachi?

-Supongo que habrá huido, pero estaba muy herido, además de tuerto.- la pelirosa alzó una ceja, pero continuó con el interrogatorio.

-Qué términos consideras tener con la aldea?

-No estoy seguro de a que te refieres.

-Me refiero a que intensiones tienes con la aldea y como piensas que Konoha reaccionaría si tuviera conocimiento de estas?

Realmente no había esperado esa pregunta, que intensiones tenía con la aldea? Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pero debía contestar así que dejó escapar un suspiro y contestó.

-Había estado pensando todo este tiempo, qué es lo que haría luego de cumplir mi venganza. Luego de pensarlo mucho, decidí que intentaría regresar a Konoha. Por cualquier medio y bajo cualquier condición lograría que me aceptaran nuevamente como shinobi de la hoja. Pienso que si Konoha estuviera consiente de mis pensamientos y decisiones, me aceptarían luego de pensárselo un rato.

-Sabes que en Konoha eres considerado un traidor?- el Uchiha sintió un ligero temblor en su espina dorsal, sabía que esa era una posibilidad muy alta, pero oírla de los labios de esa joven lo hacía sentirlo peor.-Responde, Uchiha.

-Pensé en esa posibilidad, pero no entiendo porque. Nunca hice daño a Konoha, no participé en ninguna situación en la cual pusiera en riesgo las vidas de sus habitantes, jamás ataqué a la aldea.

-Y que hay de las heridas?- Heridas? Le hubiera gustado preguntar, pero como no podía formular preguntas, dejó que ella completara los espacios en blanco.- Heriste de gravedad a un par de personas, las dejaste al borde de la muerte.

-Nunca hice daño a nadie.

-Eso es mentira.- Aún conservaba un tono calmado en su voz, pero Sasuke notaba como la mano armada de ella temblaba ligeramente.- Vamos Uchiha, sabes de que hablo. Aún si estas personas se hubieran recuperado del todo, serías aceptado, pero las volviste a herir. Les clavaste tu Katana en la misma herida que cicatrizaba, sin importarte si se desangraban o si su corazón volvía a latir del mismo modo.- Y en ese momento lo entendió, ella estaba hablando de Naruto y de ella misma. Cuando abandonó la aldea y cuando se encontraron 3 años después.

-Cuando yo perdí a mis padres, dejé de ser el mismo; era frío, no confiaba en nadie y odiaba a aquellos que consideraba débiles. Pero luego, nació el equipo 7 y mi mundo cambió. Ustedes se convirtieron en mis personas más preciadas, y tenía miedo de perderlas. Eran mis mejores amigos; pero un día Itachi volvió, y me recordó mi propósito. Para el cual esos sentimientos ponían trabas, además de que mi relación con Naruto cambió, el se hacía más fuerte que yo y sentí celos; incluso…- De pronto se detuvo, no debía ser ella quien escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Continua.-demandó Sakura.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

yeeeeeeh!! q tal?? les gustó? me dejan un review?? x3

pueden preguntar lo q quieran, se aceptan críticas constructivas d-n.n-b


	2. Perros y discuciones

Hola! Disculpen la demora! Lo siento, se supone que iba a subir el próximo cap. El pasado viernes, pero por problemas familiares no pude xP. Espero me disculpen. A partir de ahora, subiré los viernes, más tardar los lunes.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por…SUS REVIEWSS!!!!!!!!!! X3 de verdad, muchas gracias. Respecto a la pregunta que hizo miki, lo siento pero tendrás que esperar al tercer capítulo n.n Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews d-n.n-b

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx cambio de escena

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o flashback

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbbdb**

-Continúa.- demandó Sakura. No era el momento de explicar ese fragmento del pasado, así que debía agregar otra frase cuanto antes.

-Incluso llegué a pensar que Itachi prefería pelear con Naruto que contra mí.- Suspiró internamente, había logrado cubrir su error; sin embargo, la ojiverde bufó.

-Te había dicho que sabría si mentías.

-Yo no he…

-Te acabas de inventar esa parte. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero el lenguaje gestual de los cánidos es muy diferente al nuestro; cuando algún sentimiento pasa por tu mente, lo exteriorizas involuntariamente. Hace un rato te detuviste, cuando te dije que continuaras bajaste la mirada, además tus orejas descendieron un par de centímetros, además de tu cola.- Cómo demonios pudo haber deducido eso? Sasuke se interrogaba.- Bueno no importa… continúa tu explicación.

-Bueno, como dije, me sentía frustrado. Entonces fue cuando decidí que necesitaba poder, cogí unas cuantas pertenencias de mi apartamento y partí. Tú me encontraste en ese punto… y sabes lo que pasó. Quisiera decirte qué yo lo…

-No te he dicho que me digas nada respecto a esa noche.- La vio directo a los ojos, ya no eran los mismos ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que provocó esa ocasión; había querido disculparse por todo lo que le dijo esa noche y otras veces, pero parecía que iba tener que esperar para eso.

-Luego peleé con Naruto cuando me había alcanzado en la persecución, le gané y me fui. Me encontré con Orochimaru y entrené con él. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, mis acciones y mis palabras rudas con ustedes fueron para facilitarme mi partida.

-Aquella vez que me encontraron en la guarida de Orochimaru y les dije aquellas palabras; Orochimaru no tenía más para enseñarme, pero debía fingir un tiempo más para luego deshacerme de él…

-Claro, lo que ya no te sirve lo desechas verdad?- un mueca se dibujó en la cara de la joven-Prosigue.

-Así, que para no levantar sospechas sobre mis planes, actué como si los odiara. Les dije que si los volvía a ver, los mataría; solo para que Orochimaru no sospechara nada.

-Según tu, nos dijiste eso para que no se arruinara tu plan? Estas tratando de decir que lo que nos dijiste no fue en serio?

-Era mentira, cuando los vi… me sentí diferente a esos 3 años fuera de mi aldea. Me alegre de verlos sanos, salvos; mas fuertes, más maduros.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente; de repente, una luz en el horizonte se divisaba. Estaba amaneciendo. Una pequeña nube de humo tras él, lo sacó de su trance; Sakura había hecho desaparecer su Kage Bunshin.

-Entonces, tendrás que ir personalmente a disculparte.- La pelirosada guardo el kunai en su funda, Sasuke estaba perplejo.-Voy a llevarte a Konoha.

Qué? Tanto interrogatorio y tanta explicación para que lo llevara sin más a Konoha?

-Desearía poder formular preguntas, al menos podrías darme esa libertad.

-Está bien, Uchiha.- su voz seguía imparcial, pero lo dijo sin gracia.

-Muy bien, por qué has decidido llevarme a Konoha?

-Cuando nos dijiste eso, se nos partió el alma. No es algo que deba quedarse allí sin una disculpa de tu parte.- La joven se dio la vuelta y se acuclilló nuevamente para recoger y enrollar el ensangrentado pergamino.- Ha sido difícil para él perder a un hermano, es tiempo que te disculpes con Naruto.- Metió dicho pergamino en su bolso, mientras Sasuke seguía en el mismo sitio.

-Siento haberte mordido.

-No es gran cosa.

-Que te pasó en el brazo, las otras cicatrices.- la ojiverde lo miro un poco confundida, se miró el brazo y comprendió.

-Pasó antes de que irrumpiéramos en la guarida, Naruto me atacó.- El okami abrió los ojos en señal de confusión.

-Por qué? Como pasó?.

-Se vio forzado a unir su alma con el demonio que lleva dentro, perdió el control y quise detenerlo…- El joven pareció recordar algo similar en su pasado.

0o0o0o0o0oFlashbacko0o0o0o0o0

-Detente!

Sakura lo abrazó en un intento desesperado de detenerlo, el vengador volteó a verla, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, los golpes en su rostro.

-Por favor, detente… Ya es suficiente, Sasuke-kun.

Las marcas en su cuerpo fueron paulatinamente desapareciendo y él cayó al suelo, mirando sus manos, temblando del miedo de sí mismo.

0o0o0o0o0oEnd of Flashbacko0o0o0o0o0

-Pero él no reconocía a nadie.- terminó la joven. Se acomodó la katana en la espalda y recogió su capa negra; se la puso y luego cogió su máscara. Antes de ponérsela, emitió:-Quiero que sepas que te estoy llevando a Konoha para que le pidas perdón a Naruto; si quieres, antes o después de eso, puedes aprovechar de hablar con la Godaime o irte al demonio, es tu elección.

Las palabras que le dijo le dejaron en claro su opinión. A ella no le importaba lo que él hiciera, solo quería que se disculpara con su amigo. Se sentía un poco mal por como ella lo trataba, pero entendía a medias la razón de su comportamiento; la oportunidad de ser escoltado hasta Konoha no era algo que se presentara todos los días así que lo mejor era decirle sus intenciones.

-Voy a ir contigo, no porque me lo ordenes; quiero pedirle perdón a mi mejor amigo y también pedir perdón a la aldea. Además deseo averiguar una forma para volver a mi forma original.- la kunoichi lo miró directamente a sus ojos ambarinos y supo que decía la verdad, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se puso la máscara.

-Está bien, pero antes de ir, tengo que completar mi misión.- el Uchiha la miró confundido.- no creerás que vine desde Konoha porque sabría que me encontraría contigo, verdad?- el moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, ahora cállate y sígueme.- la joven comenzó a correr, el okami suspiró y de forma graciosa, comentó:

-Sí mi capitana!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Era ya medio día y Sasuke estaba exhausto, habían encontrado todas las hierbas que Sakura necesitaba y ni siquiera se habían detenido a descansar; debido a su nueva condición, el moreno debía correr a gran velocidad y por caminos poco seguros, en cuatro patas. No se acostumbraba a sentir el suelo del bosque raspando las almohadillas en sus patas, así que se acostó en medio del bosque.

-Podemos descansar un momento? Las patas me están matando.- la ojiverde estaba revisando en su libreta si se había olvidado de algo y volteó a verlo.

-Te quejas mucho, Uchiha. Akamaru no estaría quejándose por algo como eso.- dirigió su mirada hacia ella, Akamaru? Porque le mencionaba al perrucho de Kiba en ese momento? Maldijo que estuviera usando la máscara, sino podría ver su reacción.

-Que tiene que ver él?

-No, nada. Supongo que no puedes comparar a un verdadero ninken (N.A.: perro ninja x3), con un Uchiha transformado.- Sasuke bufó molesto. La pelirosa notó eso, así que guardo la libreta en su bolso y se acercó hasta donde yacía; le cogió una de las patas y se la examinó. Parecía no tener ningún problema, le dio la vuelta para ver las almohadillas. Sasuke la miraba expectante, pudo percibir nuevamente ese aroma a flores que emanaba por todo su cuerpo y se exaltó cuando sintió como Sakura le pasaba el índice sobre su almohadilla central.

-Duele?- la forma que utilizaba ahora al hablar era muy diferente a la del interrogatorio.

-Si.

-Cuando un cánido nace, sus almohadillas son rosadas y blanditas; así que mientras empieza a crecer y caminar por diferentes terrenos, sus patas se van acostumbrando y al mismo tiempo empiezan a endurecerse. Como tú fuiste simplemente transformado, no pasaste por esa etapa. Tus patas te duelen porque no estás acostumbrado.- de su índice empezó a salir mas chakra verde y le pasó el dedo por el centro de la pata. Luego sacó de su bolso un rollo de vendas pequeño y le vendó la pata. Repitió esto en cada pata y luego guardo el rollo en su bolso.

-Con esto ya no te dolerán tanto.- seguía ligeramente perplejo y sólo atinó a preguntar:

-Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre los cánidos?- la ANBU se levantó y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Tal vez te lo diga otro día.- El Uchiha se levantó y empezó a probar si lo que decía la kunoichi era verdad, ciertamente el dolor se había desvanecido y ahora le sería más fácil el avanzar por ese tipo de terreno.

- Muy bien, ya deberíamos irnos.- de pronto, la joven sintió a 3 personas, posiblemente shinobis, que se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos.

De detrás de Sasuke aparecieron 3 ninjas de la nube, tal y como le había predicho Tsunade. Instintivamente, el okami saltó hacia un lado; en la situación en la que se encontraba no podía ser útil. Uno de los shinobis, el que parecía el líder, se adelantó y mencionó.

-Pero que tenemos aquí? Un shinobi y un perrucho, que singular.- otro soltó:

-Oye tú! Identifícate ahora mismo.

El moreno pensaba a toda velocidad, seguro sintieron su chakra mientras lo curaba y por eso se habían acercado; todo iba a estar bien mientras ella no les respondiera, no es que no confiara en el poder de la pelirosa, pero eran 3 contra uno.

-Y qué si no lo hago?

-Vaya, tenemos a una nena aquí.- Maldición, pensaba Sasuke. No se llegaba a imaginar que es lo que le harían si es que ella perdía, claro que en ese caso el haría todo lo posible por protegerla, como en los viejos tiempos del equipo 7. Lo único malo, era que no tenía idea de cómo lograr eso sin sus habilidades ninja.

- Pues si no lo haces no nos dejas con más opción, y tendremos que desgarrarte la ropa.- el hombre rió tontamente con una mirada de lujuria en su rostro, el okami sentía la furia subiendo por su pecho, de ninguna forma permitiría eso.

-Sólo te podría decir mi procedencia. Vengo de Konoha Gakure.- las expresiones de los hombres cambiaron.

-Que mala suerte tienes nena, íbamos a jugar un rato contigo y luego te dejábamos aquí, pero ahora solo podremos jugar contigo y matarte.- Sasuke miraba expectante la situación, y el siguiente movimiento de Sakura. Pasaron unos segundos y luego algo muy rápido sucedió, la ANBU había sacado un kunai y lo había lanzado hacia un árbol a su derecha, todas las miradas, incluyendo la de Sasuke, se dirigieron al arma.

-Pues entonces no me dejan más opción que pelear.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Había transcurrido media hora desde que la joven había lanzado el kunai, y aún seguían luchando. Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras, cada golpe, cada patada, cada kunai o shuriken que eran lanzados, eran precisos en el blanco. Pero cada vez que los shinobis de la nube arremetían, traspasaban el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Cómo si esta fuera un fantasma. Ya cansados, ensangrentados y heridos; los de la nube se encontraban en el suelo del bosque, respirando aceleradamente. El dolor se les hacía muy fuerte. De pronto, la joven apareció tras de ellos y los dejó inconscientes de un golpe.

-Tú también aquí, Uchiha? No pensé que caerías también.- el okami no entendía, hasta que la joven se acercó y colocó su índice en la cabeza del lobo. El mundo se hizo añicos, Sakura estaba parada frente a él y los ninjas estaban a su lado, sin ninguna herida, desmayados.

-Ya veo, era un Genjutsu verdad? Y el kunai que lanzaste fue el gatillo.

-Así es. No era necesario ese pequeño diálogo, pero así pude comprobar lo que me habían advertido. Conoces la situación política entre los países?

-No, he estado ocupado siguiéndole la pista a Itachi y la verdad, terminé en este bosque por pura casualidad.- la ojiverde suspiró.

-Mira, hace un tiempo atrás, los ninjas de la aldea de la nube del país del Relámpago han estado atacando grupos de gennins en misión; cuando Konoha les preguntó el porqué de sus acciones hacia los miembros de su aldea, ellos respondieron que habíamos sido nosotros quienes empezaron atacando a sus shinobis. Las relaciones políticas no van nada bien, la Godaime ha intentado que ellos asuman las responsabilidad de los ataques y se llegue a un acuerdo pacífico, pero…

-Pero ellos siguen insistiendo verdad? Y si todo sigue así…

-Si todo sigue así, terminará definitivamente en la 4° Guerra Shinobi. Los aliados de la Nube son la aldea de la roca y la aldea de la lluvia y Konoha tiene a Suna y a la aldea de la Cascada. Dos grandes naciones y una pequeña en cada bando. Costaría el sacrificio de millones de personas. Con esa conversación he logrado adivinar sus intenciones, ellos han querido matarme solo por que dije que era de Konoha. Será mejor que continuemos, debo decirle esto a la Hokage.

-Si, ya terminaste con las plantas?- la pelirosa sacó nuevamente la libreta de su bolso y revisando los nombres en cada hoja, respondió:

-Si.- guardó la libreta- Es hora de dirigirnos a Konoha, ya puedes correr mejor, verdad?- el okami asintió.- Muy bien, vámonos!

XXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Se podía divisar la entrada a Konoha Gakure, eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche cuando la ANBU y el okami estaban llegando.

-Uchiha, escucha, no olvides que eres un lobo así que no intentes hablar o los guardias creerán que se han vuelto locos.

- Hmph.

-Hmph si, o hmph no?

-Está bien.

Empezaron a bajar la velocidad y comenzaron a caminar, se acercaban más a la puerta cuando un par de guardas se les acercaron con una especie de linterna. Eran Izumo y Kotetsu. Kotetsu preguntó:

-Quién eres y que asuntos tienes con Konoha?- la ojiverde se quitó la capucha y su tan característico cabello rosa quedó al descubierto- Ahh… Sakura-san, bienvenida.

-Hey, Kotetsu, no se supone que debamos decir el nombre de los ANBU's.- Izumo le reprendió. Su compañero puso una mano tras la cabeza y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-Gomen, gomen… no le reconocí por la gran capucha que no deja ver su máscara, por eso la forma de saludo.- de pronto notó al animal- Y este quién es?

-Ah, es un lobo que encontré herido… y bueno, saben que no puedo resistirme a esta clase de mamíferos.- los guardas intercambiaron miradas, Sasuke recordó su papel y empezó a gruñir.- no se preocupen, no los morderá. Bueno, tengo que ver a la Hokage de inmediato, Ja ne!

-Aaa, cuídate Sakura-san!

-Hey, los nombres de los ANBU's…

-Eh? Oh, warui!

Siguieron avanzando, esta vez por los tejados; aunque ahora Sasuke podía caminar o correr sin sentir dolor, tenía problemas para saltar tan alto a cuatro patas.

-Kami, realmente eres lento! Uchiha, lamento informarte que no servirías como ninken.- Y ahí estaba ella otra vez con lo de los ninken, esta vez se lo preguntaría directamente.

- Mira, no puedo saltar tan alto, de un techo a otro, vas a tener que llevarme o algo. Además, que tanta cosa con los ninken? Desde cuando te han importado?- la ojijade se bajo del tejado y lo cargó.- hey, al menos avísame, sí?- la ANBU saltó a un tejado y continuó su camino hacia la torre del Hokage.

-De veras quieres saber porque siempre hablo de los ninken?- le preguntó la kunoichi.

-Claro.

-Pues… tal vez te lo diga otro día.- el okami volteo su cabeza y bufó. Siempre le respondía así cada vez que le preguntaba por eso.

Ya se acercaban cada vez más, podían ver por la ventana tras el escritorio de la Hokage, a la misma Godaime, tomando una siesta. Sakura entro sigilosamente por la ventana y dejo a Sasuke frente al escritorio y se acercó a su mentora. Colocó su mano sobre uno de los brazos de la Hokage y exclamo:

-TSUNADE –SAMA!!

-AAHHHH!! Quién es? QUIÉN ES!? –la rubia miraba frenéticamente a todos lados hasta que centró su vista en su alumna.- Por kami, Sakura has podido matarme de un susto… las conseguiste?- su alumna se quitó la máscara y la dejó sobre el escritorio, sacó de su bolso varias bolsitas de cuero, cada una tenía una etiqueta indicando que planta era.- Ocurrió algo especial?- Sakura dudó

-Bueno, hay un par de cosas que debo mencionar. Primero; me encontré con 3 ninjas de la nube…- la Godaime cambió su expresión a una de preocupación- parecía que no tenían intensiones de matarme, hasta que los probé y les dije que era de Konoha; sus expresiones y sus palabras me dieron a entender que si era de Konoha entonces tendrían que matarme, les hice un Genjutsu y los deje inconscientes.

-Mis preocupaciones eran ciertas, intentaran matar a cualquier ninja de Konoha. Maldición! Ya no podemos conversar civilizadamente con ellos, tendremos que dar una advertencia.- la de ojos castaños dio un ligero golpe sobre el escritorio y luego empezó a morder su pulgar como cada vez que estaba enojada y debía planear algo, luego suspiró y agregó- y que era lo otro que debías decirme?

-No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero detrás de su escritorio hay un okami.- La Hokage se paró y se inclino a ver tras de su escritorio, vio un lobo negro de ojos ambarinos viéndola seriamente con las cuatro patas vendadas.

-Sakura, por qué hay un lobo en mi oficina? Te dije que desde aquella vez no podías traer ninguna clase de can, no has metido a nadie más en mi oficina, no?- La otra vez? A nadie más? Sasuke se preguntaba. Extrañamente la pelirosa se sonrojó fuertemente y hablaba muy rápidamente.

-Ehh? Otra vez con eso, Tsunade-sama! Ya me disculpé por lo de la otra vez, y si no le importa hay detalles de mi vida privada que prefiero no sean mencionadas frente a ese ser.-terminó señalando a Sasuke.

-Está bien, Sakura. Pero aún no me has respondido.

-Tiene aquí delante a Uchiha Sasuke, dejaré que él hable.- la rubia parecía confundida, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

-Tsunade-sama…

-De qué demonios se trata esto?- interrumpió la Godaime. Sakura respondió.

-No se preocupe, en estos momentos el Uchiha no es capaz de atacar. Al parecer fue transformado por Uchiha Itachi en un lobo con un extraño jutsu y no puede usar ninguna clase de técnica más que el Sharingan. Lo encontré herido en el bosque, no tuve más opción que curarlo y luego lo interrogué.- La Hokage alzó una ceja en dirección hacia su pupila y luego le echó una mirada de soslayo al moreno.

-Qué tienes que decir, Uchiha.

-Quisiera, antes que todo, pedir perdón a la aldea. Sé que lo que hice fue muy inmaduro, el irme de esa forma del único lugar que considero mi hogar. Le pido perdón a usted también, ya que incluso no dudó en ordenar una cuadrilla para mi rescate. Ahora que estoy por cumplir los 20 años en un par de meses, yo…- pero Sasuke se vio interrumpido por el murmullo de una risa; tras él estaba parada Sakura, con una mano sobre su boca, intentando no dejar salir una risilla de sus finos labios. Luego alzó su cabeza y bajando su mano susurró un lo siento.

-Continúa, ordenó la sannin al vengador.

-Yo me he dado cuenta de toda mi inmadurez. Así que si usted me perdonara, me gustaría poder permanecer en esta aldea y ser reintegrado a la misma; y si estuviera en condiciones, le pediría que me dejara ejercer nuevamente mi trabajo como shinobi.- Tsunade se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, como meditando.

-Tú qué opinas, Sakura?- La nombrada bajó la mirada, cavilando un poco y luego respondió:

-Según el interrogatorio, el Uchiha demostró estar decidido a volver a Konoha; no tiene al parecer malas intenciones para con la aldea y no causó ningún tipo de daños materiales a ella en los 7 años de su ausencia. Además, eliminó, aparentemente, a uno de los criminales se rango S que aparecen en el Bingo Book (N.A.: es un libro con el nombre de ciertos criminales y personas que los ANBU's llevan consigo. También se supone que deben eliminar a los ya mencionados que aparezcan en ese libro. X3) El antiguo sannin conocido como Orochimaru, asesino del Sandaime, planeó la destrucción de Konoha y mató a muchas personas inocentes para experimentar con ellas.- seguía con la mirada baja, la Hokage abrió un ojo en dirección a su alumna.

-Ya veo…- de pronto, la joven ANBU alzó su mirada y con un extraño brillos en sus ojos, agregó:

-Sin embargo, los daños personales son otra historia. El rescate que falló, provocó un estado muy cercano a la muerte en Hyuuga Neji y Akimichi Chouji, sin contar además que Uzumaki Naruto se enfrentó a él y terminó con múltiples heridas, tanto físicas como sentimentales, debido a la cercanía de ambos. 3 años después, amenazó de muerte al equipo que arriesgó su vida para rescatarlo una vez más. Sin mencionar que 3 de los miembros del equipo fueron heridos.

Sin más la pelirosa terminó su discurso, Sasuke estaba anonadado, él ya se lo había explicado y aún así ella no le creía o no quería creerle. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la rubia dijo:

-Bueno, Uchiha, no puedo permitir que te muestres a toda la aldea como un can para tu disculpa. Te voy a permitir tu estancia en Konoha, para que averigües una forma de volver a ser tú mismo. Cuando eso pase te disculparas tanto como con los aldeanos como con las personas que Sakura mencionó. Sin embargo, todo tiene una condición…- la extraña sonrisa de maniaca que estaba poniendo Tsunade estaba turbando al Uchiha menor, pero logró añadir en un tono normal:

-Aceptaré cualquier condición de su parte.- la maniaca, digo, Tsunade, rio por lo bajo.

-Muy bien; primero, tendrás que disculparte de inmediato con Uzumaki Naruto, seguro que le hará mucha gracia verte así; también estarás vigilado las 24 horas hasta nuevo aviso por un ANBU.

-Está bien.

-De acuerdo.- la de ojos castaños miró a la joven- Sakura, te tengo una misión de rango S muy importante y necesito que sea efectuada de inmediato.- la aludida se acercó con rapidez.

-Hai! Reúno al equipo?- la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No. Esta misión es solo para ti.- la ojiverde asintió en señal de entendimiento. La Godaime tomo aire y dijo rápidamente:-necesitoquevigilesaUchihaSasukelas24horashastanuevoaviso!

-Hai!... NANIIII???- la pelirosa estaba entre completamente anonadada y terriblemente enojada. El okami también estaba sin habla, pensaba en un extraño cualquiera el que le observara, no en su antigua compañera de equipo.

-Tsunade-shishou! Recuerda lo que le dije hace 4 años? Prometió que mi petición nunca sería anulada, es que acaso no se acuerda lo que pasó?- de pronto Tsunade cambió su expresión, cada palabra que la kunoichi había emitido lo había dejado muy confuso. Bueno, al menos ahora tenía mucho tiempo para preguntarle todo eso.

-Sakura, tú me pediste que no te incluyera en cualquier misión cuyo objetivo fuera la búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke, no te estoy pidiendo que lo busques, te estoy pidiendo que lo vigiles. Además ya aceptaste.- esto último lo dijo en un tono chistoso. Sakura estaba muy enojada, pero no pudo contrariarla, con pesadez pronunció:

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.

El okami, que no había dicho nada en un rato, preguntó:

-Entonces, donde voy a dormir?- La rubia, volviendo a su papel de maníaca, le respondió:

-En la casa de Sakura…- el silencio reinó por 5 segundos, y luego, la tormenta se desencadenó. Ambos jóvenes, dijeron al unísono:

-NANIIIIII????.- ambos se miraron por un segundo, pero Sakura rompió el contacto visual para volver su rostro hacia su maestra.

-Tsunade-sama, no es posible que yo viva con el Uchiha, no tengo espacio para…- pero la Hokage la interrumpió.

-Tú y yo sabemos que tienes un cuarto de huéspedes… y otros también lo saben- eso último lo dijo muy bajo, pero ambos escucharon. Un ligero rubor apareció en la ojijade, mientras que el okami apuntaba algo más a su lista de "Todo lo que debo preguntarle a Sakura mientras viva con ella" (N.A.: de aquí en adelante, esta lista será mencionada como "TLQDPASMVCE" x3, es broma no hay forma que alguien lo entienda tan rápido x3) la pelirosa volvió con su argumento:

-Aún así, no querrá que le dé un cuarto al Uchiha. Quiero decir… arghh! Está bien.- Aún siendo una ANBU, Sasuke no pudo dejar de notar que en otras circunstancias, Sakura podía ser muy voluble. De una persona aparentemente fría y sin temor por el dolor físico, a una persona que no dudaría en matarlo; de una persona pacífica y tranquila que podía curar cualquier herida, a una kunoichi que defendía los problemas políticos del país; y de una persona que había sido alumna de la Hokage, a una niña enojada. O tal vez lo estaba pensando mucho y en realidad Sakura era una mezcla de todo eso. La voz de la Godaime lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes Sakura, que una parte de tu misión te gustará- luego, dirigiéndose a Sasuke, agregó:- a ti no tanto Uchiha. Como no puede ser restituido en calidad de shinobi, lo restituiré en calidad de ninken. Sakura, quiero que lo entrenes para que sea el mejor ninken de la historia de Konoha Gakure.

Qué? Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los mejores ninjas en la historia de su clan, como su nombre indicaba; número 1 en su graduación, un ninken?

-No lo acepto, me niego.

-Accediste a cualquier condición, es parte de tu castigo, Uchiha.- Le dictaminó Tsunade.- Qué dices Sakura?- Sasuke volteó a verla, sus ojos brillaban de sobre manera.

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, Tsunade-sama- la pelirosa se inclinó ante ella en forma de gratitud- le prometo que no la defraudaré.

-Jaja, muy bien. Aprovecha y demuéstrales a "ellos" lo que una Haruno puede hacer, ok?

-Hai!

-Muy bien, Sakura, Sasuke… Kaisen!

-Hai!

-Hai!

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras, Sakura tomó su máscara del escritorio, se la puso a un lado de su cabeza, volvió a cargar a Sasuke y saltó por la ventana.

-Demuéstrales a "ellos" que tú también puedes hacerlo. Sakura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hacía un rato que estaban caminando por en medio del camino. Desde que habían salido de la torre de la Hokage, Sakura lo había dejado en el suelo para que camine junto a ella, y no se habían dirigido la palabra. La luna que hacía un par de días era llena, se iba transformando en un cuarto menguante; su luz iluminaba el camino. La ANBU solo mantenía la mirada en ese astro, mientras que Sasuke se dedicaba a ver las calles de esa aldea que hacía tanto tiempo no veía, pronto se percató de algo.

-Sakura, no quedaba tu casa en esa dirección?- el okami señaló hacia una calle a la derecha con su hocico al tiempo que se detenía, la pelirosa se detuvo también y volteo hacia donde su compañero le indicaba, miro un rato la calle y luego sonrió.

-Ya no vivo allí, ahora vivo al borde del bosque. En esa dirección.- Dijo señalando al final de la amplia calle, donde se podía ver el bosque. Continuaron caminando, otra vez en silencio, hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta de cierto problema.

-Sakura, que dirán tus padres cuando me vean? Qué les vas a decir?- el de ojos ambarinos siguió caminando, esperando una respuesta. Hasta que no escuchó los pasos de su compañera a su lado y volteo la cabeza atrás. La joven se había detenido y parecía observar la luna, luego lo miró a él y respondió:

-Vivo sola, mis padres están muertos.- ciertamente, el joven no se lo esperaba. Siempre había escuchado a su antigua compañera hablar acerca de su familia, entonces que había pasado?

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.- la ojijade negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 1 año en una misión, a pesar de que no tenía hermanos u otros familiares como tíos o abuelos, yo siempre decía que tenía una familia, porque después de todo, aún tenía a mi madre.- la ojiverde sonrió tristemente- hace 4 años, mi madre murió de una enfermedad. Ocurrió un día en que ni la Hokage, que había partido con Shizune, ni yo, nos encontrábamos en la aldea. Nadie supo cómo lidiar con ello. Cuando llegué a la aldea, ella había fallecido el día anterior y la habían enterrado también; ni siquiera me pude despedir correctamente.

Cuando ella terminó su relato, el okami se acercó.

-Lo siento.- ella lo miró unos segundos y luego se acordó de algo.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, nunca te lo había dicho. Lo siento, por lo de tu clan.- El okami se percató también, nadie nunca le había dado el pésame.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque, Sasuke.

La joven siguió avanzando, hasta que pasó al lobo. El moreno pronto la siguió y se dio cuenta de algo.

-Me has llamado Sasuke, y no Uchiha.- la pelirosa no se molestó en voltear y respondió.

-En algún momento tenía que romper el protocolo, no es así Sasuke?

-Hmph.

-Hmph sí, o Hmph no?

-Si… Sakura.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, luego de un rato, llegaron al apartamento de la pelirosa. Era un edificio de tres pisos, con un apartamento en cada piso. Sakura sacó de su bolso unas llaves y metiendo una, abrió una reja que daba paso a las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores. Sasuke iba a subir cuando la joven lo detuvo con su mano.

-Espera. No pienso levantarme de noche para abrirte la reja de abajo.- Sasuke no entendía nada, debió notarse, porque Sakura agregó:- Tampoco pienso dejarte que lo hagas en mi baño, anda ahora al bosque.

-Sasuke ligeramente molesto por sus palabras, caminó hacia el bosque. Volvió en un minuto y miró como molesto a su compañera.

-Bien, ya puedes subir.- Subieron hasta el tercer piso, Sakura cogió otra llave de su llavero y la introdujo en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y dejó que el okami pasara, luego cerró la puerta. Dejó su largo saco en su respectivo perchero. El Uchiha dio una mirada al apartamento, era bastante cómodo y cálido. Olfateó el aire y sintió un aire puro, fresco, proveniente del mismo bosque. Luego observó a su guarda abriendo con su llave dos puertas al lado derecho del pasillo, la primera puerta daba a una cocina totalmente impecable, la segunda a un aún más impecable baño.

-Tienes hambre? No he cenado desde que salí. Osea, hace un par de días, y tú?

-Tampoco, hace un poco más de un par de días.

La joven se introdujo en la cocina, Sasuke la siguió un poco apenado, pues sus temía que las vendas sucias de sus patas, mancharan el blanco piso.

-Sakura, me puedes sacar las vendas?- la ojijade se acercó a él y poniéndose nuevamente en cuclillas le cogió una de las patas y empezó a desenvolver los vendajes, cuando hubo acabado con todos los vendajes, los tiró a la basura.-

-A partir de mañana, comienza el entrenamiento, así que como primera parte del mismo, deberás acompañarme por toda Konoha con tus propias patas.

La joven abrió su refrigeradora, vacía. Abría cada despensa y todas estaban vacías. Sólo le quedaba una, la abrió rogando encontrar algo, y se alegró.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero no he tenido tiempo de ir a comprar, y toda tienda en Konoha ya debe haber cerrado. Sólo tengo esto.- Tras su espalda sacó una bolsa de comida para perros.

-Estas sugiriendo que coma eso? No hay forma de que eso pase.

-Vamos Sasuke, es esto o nada.

-No tengo hambre- de su estomago salió un rugido.

-No que no? Toma, no sabe tan mal, creo…

-No, puedo esperar hasta mañana. Igual tú no comerás nada, no?- la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, Sasuke. Vas a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, ahh! Espera, tengo algo para ti.- El intrigado okami la vio caminar hacia la puerta del final del pasillo, la abrió con su llave, ingresó y después de un tiempo regresó con una gran caja. Con dificultad abrió la segunda puerta de la izquierda y entró al que supuso era el cuarto de huéspedes y lo llamó. El Uchiha ingresó y vio que era una habitación con un sofá-cama, un escritorio y una alfombra al centro. Mientras, su guarda abría la caja y sacaba de su interior una gran cama para perros. La estupefacción de Sasuke incrementaba cada vez que algo como eso pasaba.

-Toma, sé que no se puede comparar a una cama normal, pero es mejor que el piso, no?- diciendo esto, la colocó en el medio de la habitación. El moreno se acercó y olfateó la cama que olía a nuevo, activo el Sharingan para ver su color y descubrió que era de un color negro con líneas azules en los bordes, lo desactivó y volteo la cabeza hacia Sakura.

-Te puedo preguntar algo y no te ofendes?- la joven pareció pensárselo.

-Pregunta.

-Tienes un perro o algo así?- otra vez calló por un momento.

-Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque, me has demostrado que sabes mucho de los canes, hablas mucho de los ninken y según Tsunade sabes cómo entrenar uno; además, tienes en tu casa una bolsa de comida para perros y una cama para perros.

-Bastante observador, eh? Bueno, "sazke"? Sasuke?- el okami parecía confundido.

-Porque repetiste mi nombre 2 veces?- ahora la confundida era ella.

-Qué? Solo dije sazke? Sasuke?- el nombrado seguía sin entender, de pronto, la pelirosada cayó en la cuenta.- Ahh, ya entendí porque no entiendes, no repetí tu nombre. Si dices "Sabes qué?" de forma rápida suena a sazke?, que también suena a tu nombre. Lo que quise decir fue: Sabes qué? Sasuke?

-Ohh... ya entiendo. Qué ibas a decir?

-Sabes qué? Sasuke?- La joven se fue retirando lentamente de la habitación hacia el pasillo, los ojos ámbar de Sasuke eran los únicos rastros de luz que habían en la habitación; cuando ya había pasado la puerta, Sakura volteo su cabeza en dirección a él- Tal vez te lo diga otro día.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Que tal, eh? Weno un par de aclaraciones…

Algunas palabras básicas en japonés fueron usadas, porsiacaso pondré el significado:

-gomen: lo siento

-warui: lo siento

-kami: dios

-hai: si

-kaisen: forma de decir que una persona se puede ir.

Weno, espero q les haya gustado n.n y si ven este o mi otro fic en otra web, porfa avisen porque me están robando n.n

Algunas preguntas para levantarles la curiosidad:

-qué era lo que Sasuke le iba a decir a Sakura que luego se arrepintió?

-Porque Sakura sabe tanto de los canes?

-Porque Sakura sabe tanto de los ninken?

-Porque Sakura siempre le dice a Sasuke: Tal vez te lo diga otro día?

-Porque Sakura tenía una bolsa de comida para perros y una cama de perros?

-A quienes se refería Tsunade cuando decía "Ellos"?

-Porque hice un chiste tan malo con el sazke?

-Porque el bolso de Sakura flota? O.o

Jaja, si quieren respondan, si no, no lo hagan. Son libres n.n

Por cierto, lo del sazke? Es real, en mi cuidad se usa mucho… especialmente en el cole. Un día me dijeron eso y me sonó a Sasuke xD

Ja ne!


	3. Celos y humillaciones

Holas! Aquí yo, cumpliendo mi palabra de traerles el capi este viernes x3 pero voy a tener que darles una mala noticia… Este lunes empiezo las clases y realmente necesito estudiar, porque el año pasado prácticamente mi promedio murió, quedé en 22° lugar de mi promoción cuando el año anterior a ese estaba en el 1° lugar. Voy a tener que bajar el numero de capítulos por mes, inicialmente estaba planeado a ser 4 por mes, pero ahora tendrán que bajar a 2, máximo 3. Disculpen por la mala noticia y espero que me comprendan x3

Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo quisiera decir muchas por sus Reviews, me encanta que piensen todo eso sobre la historia y su autora (osea yo x3)

Honto Arigato gozaimasu! X3

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Un halo de luz entraba por una rendija entre las cortinas que escondían una ventana. Para desgracia del dormido, este halo caía directo sobre sus ojos, que no tardarían en abrirse exhibiendo el ambarino color de ellos. No había dormido tan mal como pensaba, pero dormir en esa posición era extraña para él; con las patas sobre el suelo, y hocico sobre las delanteras, Sasuke emitió un bostezo y estiro su cuerpo. Miró hacia la rendija de la ventana que no había notado la noche anterior debido a la oscuridad y pensó en que hora sería.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta. El pomo giró y por la puerta, apareció la cabeza de la pelirosa.

-Ya estas despierto?

-Hmph. Quiero decir si.- Lo último lo dijo para no perder tiempo con lo de "Hmph si, o Hmph no?" La joven se dio cuenta de eso y emitió una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que entraba por completo a la habitación.

Lo siguiente que notó Sasuke, lo dejó en un extraño estado. La ojiverde iba vestida con un polo de tiritas color rojo que dejaba ver su tatuaje ANBU, unos snickers tipo cargo de color verde militar, una sandalias de color negro (N.A.: como las de Hinata en Shippuden x3), y los mismo guantes que había llevado a la misión; llevaba el cabello suelto, exceptuando sus mechones amarrados, el moreno notó que el tamaño de su cabello era igual que cuando se lo cortó en el bosque de la muerte. Toda la combinación le daba un look muy rebelde que a Sasuke le parecía muy interesante, por no decir sexy. La joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hoy vamos a pasear por toda Konoha, pero primero tenemos que desayunar.

-Adonde?

-Al Ichiraku.

-A desayunar Ramen?- un rugido aún más fuerte que el de la noche anterior salió del estomago del Uchiha- Esta bien.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la sala, la ojijade cogió las llaves que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta; luego la cerró y le puso seguro. Bajaron los 3 pisos hasta la reja del primer piso, Sakura la abrió y repitió el mismo proceso que con la puerta. Guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de donde las sacó y se dispusieron a partir.

Durante el camino, el okami la había estado viendo de reojo, viendo cuanto había crecido.

-Que miras, lobo pervertido?- Sakura se había dado cuenta de hacia dónde estaba mirando.-Y bien?

-Nada, es solo que me extraña no verte con el uniforme. Después de todo, esto es una misión no?- la joven lo miró.

-No pensarás que iré por ahí vestida de ANBU con la máscara verdad? Además, mi uniforme está en la lavandería. A diferencia tuya, yo madrugué.

-Y por qué a la lavandería? La niña no está acostumbrada a lavar su ropa?- la ojijade le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

-Por supuesto que lavo mi ropa. Es que con el uniforme se necesita otro tipo de lavado, uno muy especial. Además que en la lavandería tienen 30 de descuento para los shinobis.

-Ya veo.

-Además, no tienes por qué decirme niña. Soy mayor que tú, después de todo.- mayor que él? No, no era posible.

-Cómo que mayor que yo?

-No me digas que nunca te diste cuenta! Que despistado eres algunas veces… Tú eras el menor del equipo 7.

La información que le acababa de proveer lo había impactado ligeramente, nunca se había preocupado en saber cuando era la fecha de nacimiento de sus compañeros.

-De… de verdad? No te creo, cuántos años tienes?

-20, y si no mal recuerdo; en la oficina de Tsunade-sama dijiste que ibas a cumplir 20 en un par de meses.- Así que por eso se había reído…

-Entonces Naruto?- la ojiverde suspiró.

-Mira, Naruto cumple en Octubre, luego sigo yo en Marzo y al final tu. Vaya, que buen compañero… casi un año con nosotros y ni idea de nuestras edades.

El okami se había quedado parado atrás, nunca pensó ser el menor, es decir, él era el más alto entre los 3. Se quedó pensando un poco en eso hasta que Sakura lo regresó al presente.

-Hey! Te estás quedando atrás…- el de ojos ambarinos alzó la mirada y vio a la pelirosa muy por delante de él, está volteo la mirada hacia delante y el Uchiha menor pudo notar que en la parte trasera del polo de tiritas, en la espalda, estaba ese círculo blanco característico en la joven. Trotó ligeramente hasta alcanzarla y le preguntó.

-Oye, Sakura. Por qué…-pero la ojijade levantó su mano para decirle que se detuviera. Pronto notó que de una de las viviendas salía una señora, está los miró allí parados. La pelirosa se acuclilló y empezó a acariciar al okami sobre la cabeza y el hocico.

-Buen chico, estás aprendiendo a obedecerme al fin.- Él sabía que ella estaba haciendo esa escena para no levantar sospechas a la mujer de enfrente, además de que casi lo veían hablando; pero la muestra de cariño que estaba recibiendo había provocado en él algo extraño, su corazón había saltado de su pecho y podía notar su cola moviéndose de alegría. Pero, por qué? Ella solo lo hacía para manejar la situación, entonces si él sabía eso; por qué se sentía diferente? La joven se acercó más, como abrazándolo y le susurró al oído:

-No hables hasta que yo te lo diga.- Este contacto, aún más cercano le permitió sentir esa esencia de flores que le pertenecían a la joven. Pero el contacto terminó y ella le dijo:

-Ven, vamos muchacho.- la señora que había salido de su hogar se había puesto a hablar sola de la conexión entre un perro y su dueño.

A medida que avanzaban por el camino, más personas salín de sus hogares. Pequeños que iban a la Academia, grupos de gennins, shinobis con retraso en el trabajo que salían saltando de sus hogares, y personas que salían a dar una vuelta o a comprar algo. Sin duda iba a ser bastante difícil hablar con ella sin que alguien los viera. De pronto, la ANBU se detuvo frente a un edificio que Sasuke no reconoció del todo, luego se dio cuenta de que era el edificio donde vivía Naruto.

Después de todo, era para esto la razón de que ella lo hubiera llevado a Konoha. Ingresaron a la edificación y subieron varias escaleras, hasta que llegaron al piso del rubio. Cómo el piso donde estaban, aparentaba estar vacío, la pelirosa le dirigió la palabra.

-Es hora de que te disculpes con él.- el Uchiha se limitó a asentir, se dirigieron hacia la puerta del departamento del Kitsune y la Jounnin tocó la puerta, como no abrían de inmediato, tocó más fuerte. De ponto, se escuchó un rumor de llaves y varios bostezos tras la puerta. Esta se abrió y dejó ver a un rubio que aparentaba haber estado durmiendo. Era sin duda más alto que Sakura y ahora tenía el cabello más crecido.

-Qué se le ofrece?- se estaba sobando los ojos cuando formuló esa pregunta, cuando quitó su mano de sus ojos se fijó en quién era.

-Ohayo, Naruto. Ha pasado bastante tiempo.- la joven le dedicó una sonrisa y el joven parecía anonadado, hasta que exclamó.

-Sakura! Tanto tiempo sin verte!- el ojiazul la abrazó fraternalmente a lo que la pelirosa correspondió y lo abrazó también. Algo en el interior de Sasuke le dijo que mordiera al rubio por sus acciones precipitadas para con la joven, pero se contuvo.

-En realidad solo han sido 3 semanas, pero extrañaba verte…Naruto. Qué tal la última misión?

-Ahh, ya sabes cómo son esos mocosos. Siempre peleándose entre ellos, me hace recordar el equipo 7…- de pronto el rubio bajo la mirada. La ojiverde decidió que ése era el momento.

-Dime, Naruto… qué harías si Sasuke estuviera aquí? Digo, que voluntariamente hubiera decidido volver?- el moreno miraba con aprehensión al ojiazul que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

-No sé, no me parece que sea muy posible que suceda; ya sabes, por el tiempo que ha pasado y todo eso. Pero si eso pasará, supongo que primero le daría una paliza por ser un estúpido y haberse ido con el pedófilo ese! Y luego lo abrazaría por volver y tal vez lo invitaría al Ichiraku. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

Sasuke se quedó frío, no por lo de darle una paliza; si no, porque había pensado que eso es lo que pasaría si se reencontraba con Naruto (N.A.: revisen el capitulo 1 si desean, ahí dice eso x3). De pronto el joven de ojos azules se dio cuenta de la presencia del okami, lo miró y luego dirigiéndose a Sakura, le preguntó:

-Y eso? Sakura, de donde has venido que te ha seguido un perro? No me digas que vienes de "ahí".- la joven negó con la cabeza ligeramente sonrojada.

-No, no vengo de "ahí". En mi última misión me lo encontré. Naruto, este es Sasuke.

El silencio reinó durante un minuto, hasta que el rubio no pudo más y empezó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

-Ja ja ja! Sakura, por un momento pensé que habías dicho que este era Sasuke, ja ja ja!

-Si Naruto, eso dije.

-Yo… Dobe.- un silencio aún más largo que el anterior, reinó durante varios minutos.

-Naruto, Sasuke estaba peleando con Itachi hace unos cuantos días y éste lo convirtió con un extraño jutsu en un lobo. Yo me lo encontré a mitad de una misión y lo reconocí. Lo traje a Konoha y la Hokage permitió su estadía.

El rubio seguía atónito por la súbita cantidad de información que se le estaba otorgando.

-Naruto, quería disculparme contigo. Lamento todo lo que dije en el Valle del Fin, pero de esa forma era más fácil para mí regresar a mi camino de vengador, también lo que dije 3 años después, no tengo ningún deseo de matarlos. Sumimasen.-Por fin el Kitsune salía del trance en el que había entrado y reaccionó.

-Te disculpo, Sasuke. Pero…- el rubio cerró su puño fuertemente-…pero ya escuchaste lo que te haría. TEME!!! Eres un estúpido! Cómo te fuiste con el gay pedófilo ese!- Naruto empezó a perseguir a Sasuke por toda la habitación, gritándole de todo, hasta que lo cogió de la cola y el Uchiha cayó al suelo, el rubio se le tiró encima y empezó a jalarle las orejas mientras que Sasuke intentaba por todos los medios morderle las manos sin ningún resultado. La joven simplemente se había recostado en la pared y había suspirado, no habían cambiado en nada.

Cuando volvió la vista a sus amigos, Naruto le había mordido la cola a Sasuke y éste le estaba mordiendo la pierna. Una risa los hizo detenerse. La ojijade se estaba riendo, luego se detuvo y sonriendo se les acercó.

-Son unos niños.

"Esa sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, hay algo extraño en su tono de voz y su sonrisa, que hace que el mundo se detenga en un segundo." Pensaba Sasuke.

-Bueno, teme. Ya te di una paliza…

-Tú? Si fui yo quién te dio una paliza, dobe.

-Ya quisieras, teme. Ahora lo que sigue…

El rubio lo abrazó, tal y como lo había dicho. La joven se acercó y aparentando estar molesta dijo:

-Claro, y a mí me dejan fuera no? Vamos, que el equipo es de tres.

-Warui, Sakura-chan!

El rubio se separo un poco del Uchiha para darle espacio a la jounnin. Los tres se abrazaron (N.A.: con los 3 me refiero a que Naruto y Sakura abrazaron a Sasuke, ya que Sasuke no puede abrazarlos x3) Se separaron y todos se levantaron del suelo.

-Bien, ahora la última parte… el ramen! Espérenme un rato que me cambio.-El rubio entró a su cuarto mientras que los otros 2 lo esperaban en la sala. El moreno se acordó de la pregunta incompleta y aprovechó antes de salir a la calle y volver con su mutismo.

-Sakura, te sonará muy tonto esto, pero… qué es eso que tienes en la espalda?- la joven parecía confundida.

-A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, al círculo blanco. Te he visto con ese círculo desde que te conocí en la academia, y sé que no existe un clan Haruno, verdad?

La joven, pareció estudiar su pregunta y respondió.

-No existe ningún clan llamado Haruno, es cierto.- El silencio volvió a la habitación, no le había respondido su pregunta.

-Bueno, pero entonces, qué es?

-Cuando empecé la Academia, era una persona muy insegura de mi misma, no tenía una buena autoestima que me permitiera confiar en mi persona. Cuando conocí a Ino, ella me ayudo a tener confianza en mí, pero no del todo aún. El problema de mi autoestima tenía que ver con la falta de mi padre. Recuerdas el primer día de la Academia? Tenía que ir un representante de la familia a la ceremonia de apertura, la mayoría fue con su padre, exceptuando a Naruto que fue solo, yo fui con mi madre. No es que me avergonzara de eso, pero es que me sentía inferior a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Todos tenían un modelo de ninja a quien copiar, yo no. Un día, mi madre me vio deprimida y entendió cual era el problema. Habló de lo bueno que había sido mi padre como shinobi, y me dio algo que me haría sonreír de vez en cuando. Ése día, me regaló un chaleco rojo, con este símbolo en la espalda; cuando le pregunté qué era, me dijo que era un misterio. Mi padre, antes de morir, le había dicho a mi madre que yo debía ir a la Academia y convertirme en una excelente Kunoichi, además que debía llevar este símbolo en mi espalda por siempre. Ni siquiera ella sabía que era, pero me dijo que era como una parte de mi padre, en mí.

Cuando hubo terminado, Sasuke pensó que ella tenía razón. Recordó que ese día, él había ido con su padre y pensó con orgullo, que su padre y su hermano eran sus modelos a seguir. Tal vez, si él hubiera estado en la situación de su compañera, también se habría sentido inferior a los demás.

-Ya estoy listo 'ttebayo!

-Por fin, dobe!

El rubio estaba vestido como un jounnin regular, lo cual, hizo pensar a Sasuke sobre una posibilidad.

-Oye, Naruto. Qué rango tienes?

-Pues Jounnin. Mmm, ahora que lo pienso… teme tú sigues siendo gennin!- el ojiazulado empezó a reír, mientras el okami parecía darse cuenta de ese hecho.- Bueno, si vuelves a la normalidad, tal vez puedas dar el examen con uno de mis subordinados, jaja.

-Cómo que tus subordinados?

-Sasuke, Naruto es un profesor jounnin.

Esa pequeña revelación había hecho que Sasuke empezara a sentirse ligeramente envidioso, pero en el buen sentido. Mientras, el rubio seguía riendo.

-Tendrás que llamarme Naruto-sensei! Jaja!

-Ya verás, Usuratonkachi, tan pronto cómo vuelva a mi estado normal, te alcanzaré en un segundo. Es más, podría llegar a ser Hokage.

-Tú Hokage? Kami, me estas matando!

-Al menos puedes entrenarte como ninken. Eso es algo que Naruto no puede hacer.

De pronto el Jounnin dejó de reír, miró a su amiga y luego al moreno, repitió eso una par de veces y luego preguntó.

-Ninken? Quién te va a entrenar?

-Yo. La Godaime me lo ordenó.

El rubio la seguía mirando y luego sonrió.

-Bien, yo se que puedes, Sakura. Y tú, teme. Espero que lo logres y no se lo pongas difícil a mi hermana eh?- el okami asintió. La pelirosa anunció:

-Chicos, la hora del desayuno se nos va a pasar…

-Entonces, vamos 'ttebayo!

-No cambias, verdad, baka.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Se estaban acercando al Ichiraku, cuando Sasuke ya se había cansado de estar callado todo el tiempo. Sus amigos habían estado conversando sobre sus últimas misiones y otros asuntos y él había querido participar en la conversación, pero debido a su estado y a la cantidad de personas que transitaban por la calle, no había podido comentar nada.

Llegaron a la tienda de Ramen y pidieron 3 bouls de miso ramen que seguro se incrementarían en número por parte del rubio. El viejo de la tienda miró a Sasuke de reojo y preguntó:

-Naruto, ese perro grande y negro de afuera es tuyo?

-No, es de Sakura.

-Onegai, O-san. Podría quedarse? Es que no tengo nadie con quien dejarlo.-el hombre pareció pensárselo y respondió:

-Mmm, está bien. Pero dime, el 3° miso es para el perro?

-Arigato, si es para él. Lo puede servir en esos tuper para llevar? Se lo pondremos en el piso y no ensuciará nada. Está bien entrenado.- el hombre asintió con la cabeza y fue a preparar el pedido. De forma en la que solo Sakura y Naruto escucharan, Sasuke susurró:

-En el piso?

-Qué esperabas? Que te sentáramos en la barra y te diéramos con los palillos en la boca?

-Oye, Naruto. Mira quién pasa por la calle.

Ambos amigos voltearon hacia la calle y vieron a Hyuuga Hinata caminando enfrente del Ichiraku. Vestía una casaca blanca abierta, con un polo morado pastel debajo de la misma; unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias del mismo color, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y ya no parecía tener ni una sombra de su conocida timidez. El okami volteo a ver la reacción de su compañero y este ya no estaba a su lado.

-Hina-chan!- el ruidoso Kitsune había salido de la tienda y se había acercado a la joven Chunnin. Que a su vez se había dado cuenta del saludo y se acercó rápido al rubio.

-Naru-kun!- lo que pasó después, le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría al Uchiha. Naruto y Hinata se habían besado. No es como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien besarse con otra persona, pero ver a esas 2 personas era algo que no se había imaginado visualizar.

-Cómo estas, Hinata? Te dan problemas los chicos de la Academia?

-No, todo está bien. Me estaba dirigiendo para allá en un momento.- La ojiperlada se percató de la presencia de Sakura y fue a saludarla de la mano con Naruto.- Sakura-san! Tiempo que no te veía!

-Qué pasa con el -san? Vaya, no pensé que me veía tan vieja.

-Gomen, Sakura-chan. Realmente, hace tiempo que no te veía. Hace como 4 meses, verdad?

-Bueno, ya sabes. Últimamente el escuadrón ha recibido varias misiones.

-Oye, te quería preguntar algo, Sakura-chan. Mis alumnos en la Academia se han enterado del asunto de los ninjas de la nube que atacan gennins y tienen algo de miedo. Sabes algo sobre eso?

-Sí, lamentablemente, no se puede llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con ellos. Hace unos días, en mi última misión, fui atacada por ellos. Al parecer tienen una orden general de contactar con cualquier shinobi que encuentren, y si es de Konoha, matarlo.

La de ojos perlas y el Kitsune parecían preocupados por la situación, la de ojos jades agregó:

-Me preocupan ustedes, que están trabajando con los niños, especialmente tú, Naruto.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, Naruto quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, por favor. No quiero perderte.

-No te preocupes, Hinata, te prometo que no arriesgaré a mi equipo.

Sasuke se estaba aburriendo, no es divertido ver una conversación, pero es menos divertido cuando te ignoran por completo y se olvidan de ti. Así que dio un gran bostezo y un gemido salió de su hocico. Todos voltearon a verlo. Hinata parecía encantada con el hermoso animal.

-Y este animal?

-Es mío, quiero decir. Me lo encontré en la última misión y me lo traje.

-Ahh, y cómo se llama?- pero antes de que Sakura pudiera inventar algún nombre, Naruto respondió:

-Se llama Sasuke.

El silencio pareció cubrir toda la aldea. Cualquier persona que pasara por esa calle pudo haber escuchado al Kitsune. Y de hecho, parecía que lo habían escuchado. Todos los miraban de forma extraña, especialmente a Sakura.

-Perdón, escuché mal o dijiste que su nombre es Sasuke?

-Si, eso dije.

Sakura seguía parada ahí teniendo unas increíbles ganas de golpear a Naruto directamente en la cara, pero contenerse de hacer algo estúpido era parte de su entrenamiento como ANBU. Sasuke solo observaba a las demás personas; sí, parecía que si se acordaban de él.

-Entonces, este es Sasuke, el perro de Sakura?

No había forma de tapar el error de Naruto, así que lo único que atinó Sakura a hacer, fue a sujetar a Hinata del brazo y arrastrarla hasta la entrada del callejón del lado.

-Naruto, me cuidas a…-sentía todas las miradas sobre ella-…me cuidas al perro?

-Claro Sakura!

-Gracias.- acto seguido, arrastró a la chunnin dentro del callejón. El mundanal ruido de la calle volvió a su estado natural y el rubio se acercó tranquilamente a la tienda y se sentó. El okami, susurrando muy bajo, le preguntó:

-Qué has hecho, Dobe? Acabas de meter a Sakura en problemas. Si se enteran que de verdad soy yo…

-Relájate, no creo que sea eso lo que piensen.-se empezó a reír ligeramente- solo pensaran que es una despechada.

-Y eso no es malo?

-Bueno, sería como decir que ella te odia, o también se puede tomar en otro sentido.

-Hmph, no quiero saber lo qué estas pensando.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que una voz conocida se les dirigió.

-Naruto! Cómo estás?

-Kiba! Bien, y tú?

-Ya sabes.- olfateó el aire y dirigió su mirada al okami. Maldición, pensaba Sasuke, si Kiba percibía su olor lo reconocería y al no saber la situación pensaría que él había hecho un henge.- Y ese lobo? Huele a Sakura.- "Qué suerte que no me descu… un momento, huele a Sakura? Debió ser por el abrazo, y también porque vivo con ella…Y cómo sabe él que Sakura huele así?" Sasuke empezó a pensar a que se debía eso cuando Naruto explicó:

-Claro que huele a Sakura, es de ella.

-De ella? Cómo se llama?- Sasuke rezaba: "Kami, que Naruto no diga nada, que no diga nada".

-Se llama Sasuke.- Nuevamente, todo se volvió silencio. "Naruto, eres un idiota"

-Sasuke, el lobo de Sakura? Ja, que original.

-Te parece más original ponerle Rojo a tu perro? Por cierto, donde está Akamaru?

-Oh, está con mi hermana. Tuvimos un problema en la misión, parece que se fracturó una pata.

-Y no deberías estar con él'

-Baka, vine a comprar unas vendas para él. Bueno, de todas formas… desde cuando lo tiene?

-Se lo encontró en su última misión. Tsunade le ordenó que lo hiciera un ninken.

Por el rostro de Kiba pasó una expresión extraña, bajó la mirada y empezó a murmurar cosas qué tanto Sasuke como Naruto escucharon:

-Ninken, eh? Ya veo lo que estás haciendo, espero que lo logres.

-Disculpa, dijiste algo?

-No, nada. Ya me tengo que ir. Mándale mis saludos a Sakura.- el joven Inuzuka empezó a correr. Para que lo escuchara, Naruto gritó:

-Espera, no me has dicho lo que dijiste!

-Tal vez te lo diga otro día!

Esas palabras metieron en un estado de shock a Sasuke, ahora lo entendía. Saber de los cánidos, saber de los ninken, saber cómo entrenar a un ninken, mencionar a Akamaru de la nada y decir con frecuencia las misma palabras que Kiba. Todo lo asociaba con Kiba. Así qué para estar seguro, empezó a hablar con Naruto.

-Oye, Naruto…

-Shh, cuidado que te escuchan

-Hmph, dime, qué tipo de relación tiene Sakura con Kiba?

Naruto lo miró durante unos segundos.

-No. Si quieres saber eso, pregúntale tú mismo, ok?

-Vamos, no seas así…

-No puedo, lo siento.

Sasuke se quedó pensando un tiempo, tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando un poco. Y tal vez Naruto era tan buen amigo que preferiría que ella se lo dijese. Pero decirle qué? No, definitivamente lo estaba pensando mucho. Decidió cambiar el tema.

-Oye, Dobe… Hace cuánto que estás con Hinata?

-Hace 2 años y medio.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta de que a ella le gustabas.

-Si no fuera por Sakura, la habría perdido.

-A qué te refieres?

-Sakura decidió un día hablar seriamente conmigo, fruto de esa conversación es que me di cuenta de la gran persona que era Hinata. M enamoré de verdad.- El okami se quedó pensando en lo que decía Naruto, hasta que este le interrumpió.- Y tú, teme? El corazón te late por alguien o sigue siendo de hielo?- Con esas simples palabras, le hizo recordar la sensación que había tenido cuando ella lo había acariciado.

-Sabes que no he tenido tiempo de andar con chicas.

-Y con chicos?- la mirada de enojo que el okami le lanzó puso nervioso al Kitsune- quieres decir que no has tenido experiencia amorosa de ningún tipo?- el okami negó con la cabeza.- Entonces eres el único del equipo que sigue siendo un niño, ja ja.

"Si claro, como quería que tuviera tiempo para estar con alguien si… dijo el único? Entonces Sakura…"

-Dijiste único?- el rubio afirmó- entonces Sakura tuvo un novio?

-Yo no diría uno, por lo menos ha tenido tres relaciones serias.- el Uchiha empezó a sentir que si estuviera en su cuerpo, usaría Genjutsu o tortura sobre Naruto y le sacaría los nombres de esas personas, haría un chidori por cada uno y se las verían con él. La expresión de Sasuke reflejaba lo que estaba pensando, así que Naruto le preguntó de forma graciosa.

-No me digas Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador, el traidor de Konoha, El asesino de Orochimaru, próximo asesino de Uchiha Itachi, alias "el Sasuke-kun"… está sintiendo celos?

-Celos yo? De quién?

-No será de quienes?

Sasuke le iba a responder cuando el señor del Ichiraku llegó con sus órdenes.

-Disculpa la tardanza, Naruto… Pero es que a mi edad ya no veo tan claro como antes y equivoqué los ingredientes, de cortesía toma un plato de Naruto (N.A.: el rollo de pescado, no el anime x3)

-Gracias, O-san.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, volvieron del callejón Sakura y Hinata.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ya casi llegó tarde a la academia. Adiós Sakura-chan, Naruto…- se acercó y le dio un beso, luego se acercó al okami y le acarició la cabeza- a ti también, Sasuke-kun- dijo eso y le guiñó un ojo. Salió de la tienda y saltó hacia un tejado. El Uchiha notó que cuando ésta lo acarició no sintió lo mismo que cuando lo hizo Sakura, lo cual dejaba descartada su teoría de que si acarician a un perro, sea quien sea, este siente felicidad.

-Naruto no baka!- susurraba Sakura al lado- cómo se te ocurre decir su nombre, y si alguien sospecha?- Increíblemente, el Kitsune se había acabado el boul, y estaba sacando de uno de sus bolsillos a su muy antigua gama-chan (N.A.: la rana monedero x3) pagó al cocinero por los miso ramen y contestó:

-No te preocupes Sakura, es más fácil que piensen que estas arrecha, Ja ne!- se deshizo en una nube de humo justo a tiempo. Pues Sakura estaba dispuesta a ahorcarlo.

-NARUTOOO!!!!

Nuevamente toda la calle la miró, ligeramente asustados ya que no era secreto para nadie lo destructiva que podía ser la joven si se enojaba. La ANBU tomó aire y suspiró. Se sentó al lado de Sasuke y empezó a comer el ramen. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-Y tú porque no estás comiendo?- le susurró a Sasuke.

-Porque el dobe de Naruto se olvidó de bajarlo de la barra.- la ojiverde rió y cogiendo el tuper, lo depositó en el suelo, frente a Sasuke- Aquí tienes.

El okami suspiró, comer de esa forma, era humillante.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Qué tal?

Sé que aquí hay un también palabras japonesas pero la mayoría las expliqué en el capítulo anterior así que voy con las que me acuerdo.

-Sumimasen: disculpa formal

-Dobe: literalmente el último en todo

-Baka: desde tonto a completo imbécil según el tono de voz

-Teme: desgraciado, bastardo (pero Naru lo dice de cariño x3)

Yay, eso es lo que me acuerdo (es que me da flojera leer lo que he escrito, disculpen a la floja autora x3)

Bueno y ahora preguntas:

-que sabe Naruto que no le dijo a Sasuke?

-que fue lo que Sasuke pensó con el asunto de Kiba?

-que le dijo Sakura a Hinata en el callejón?

-Hinata sabrá la verdad?

-Estaré haciendo principios de sakuhina? (es broma, no pienso hacer yuri xP)

-Que significa realmente el circulo en la espalda de Sakura? (esta es importante Ya que envuelve todo el fic x3 y creo q acabo de hacer spoiler XP)

Tenía más preguntas pero se me olvidaron x3

Ya saben que no tienen obligación de responderlas x3

Bueno, hasta la próxima vez (que no sé cuando será n.nU)

Ja ne!


	4. d verde a rojo de inocente a pecaminoso

Disculpen el inmenso retraso, les explicare brevemente la situación. Surgieron varias cosas durante el primer mes de clases. Fui seleccionada para participar en la Opera Rock Jesucristo Superstar (si, así es… soy Católica Románica Apostólica con todas sus letras) lo actué en Semana Santa, me golpeé el brazo múltiples veces; luego de esto me comencé a mudar, los días interminables de mudanza (me estaba mudando desde febrero, pero recién estoy durmiendo en la nueva casa hace una semana) y para hacerla peor, no tengo internet, lo cual sé que no es una escusa.

Espero por favor mi disculpen por la larga espera, tengo un One-Shot como extra, aunque es una historia que ni yo misma entiendo y utilicé como título una de las canciones de la obra. De cualquier forma, este capítulo desvela muchas situaciones, espero les guste…

Ahh! Y si dejan reviews (lo cual espero con emoción x3) porfa… díganme si tienen alguna duda o algo… tal vez haya quedado un poco flojo…

También lamento haber tenido que matar a este personaje, pero era necesario para el desarrollo de mi historia.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Solo era la luz que entraba por el balcón de su habitación lo que iluminaba la estancia, era la misma fuente que hacía brillar sus jades ojos como si todo fuera igual que hacía unas horas. Eran como las 3 de la madrugada. Un suspiro escapó de sus finos labios, se dio vuelta en la cama y el brillo en sus ojos desapareció. No entendía el porqué de su estado actual, si hacía unas cuantas horas todo había estado tan bien. Cansada de darle vueltas al asunto, Sakura se quitó las cobijas y se levantó de su lecho, salió de su habitación y volteó hacia la primera puerta de la derecha. La puerta estaba entreabierta, media dudosa de proceder con lo que iba a hacer, colocó su mano sobre la puerta y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, la abrió.

La habitación de huéspedes tenía menos iluminación natural que la suya, pero aún así pudo divisar a cierto huésped suyo durmiendo en la pequeña cama para perros. Lo observó durante un rato para descubrir si estaba dormido, y logró confirmarlo al ver como su vientre se inflaba y encogía al ritmo de su respiración tranquila.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvo así, apoyada en el marco de la semi-abierta puerta, mirando a su antiguo compañero yacer en los brazos de Morfeo. De lo que estaba convencida, sin embargo, era que la manera en la que se habían suscitado las cosas, no había sido la más convencional.

Y entonces, comenzó a divagar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlashbacko0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se había levantado con el alba, como lo solía hacer en situaciones normales. Aunque no tenía misiones debido a la extenuante misión que le acababa de ordenar la Hokage, no era razón para no despertarse como todos los días. Se había dado un baño, se había cambiado y cuando fue a ponerse sus guantes de todos los días, le echó una mirada al uniforme ANBU.

Su chaleco y los protectores de sus brazos estaban muy sucios, y por sucios se hace referencia al color carmesí sin brillo de la sangre seca. La joven miró cada mancha de sangre, cada corte y cada raspadura en su uniforme y pensó que era hora de ir a la lavandería; cuando había decidido eso, recordó que no había revisado el estado de los guantes. Manchados.

-Maldición… – susurró despacio, tendría que lavarlos ella y tendría que ser más cuidadosa de no mancharse los guantes en las misiones. Su extraña pero comprensible obsesión por usar esos mitones todos los días estaba llevándola a desgastarlos mucho.

Dejó los ya mencionados mitones de color azul oscuro (que ni siquiera combinaban con el uniforme gris y negro) en la cocina junto a una nota mental de lavarlos cuando regresara. Colocó todo su uniforme en una canasta y agarrando sus llaves, salió de su hogar.

La lavandería a la que ella acudía estaba a solo unos 150 metros de su apartamento; la clientela era mayoritariamente shinobi, razón por la cual estaba abierta las 24 horas. Entró a la misma y observó el gran cartel que estaba sobre el mostrador, este decía:

30 POR CIENTO DE DESCUENTO A TODOS LOS ANBUS Y JOUNNINS ESPECIALES

-Que suerte…

Habló con el encargado, que no se inmutó por la cantidad de sangre, y luego de vaciar la canasta y firmar una boleta, regresó a la calle, de vuelta a su domicilio.

Luego de entrar y dejar las llaves en su sitio, se dirigió a la cocina-lavandería y sujetando un balde y sus mitones, se dirigió al lavadero. Empezando su labor por enjuagar el accesorio, quitando las viejas y secas manchas, pensando cuanto líquido vital de cuantas personas estarían impregnados en la prenda. Luego enjabonando y fregando con un cepillo muy fuertemente, y al final, enjuagando nuevamente.

Colocó los mitones en el borde de su ventana, para que el calor solar secara la prenda, y se sentó en el suelo.

Por donde debía empezar? Sabía cómo, que era lo que se le enseñaba a un ninken, pero no sabía el método. Tal vez si lo veía a "él" se lo preguntaría; "él" era una buena persona, no sería capaz de decírselo a su familia. Luego de pensar el orden de su método de entrenamiento para Sasuke, pensó en qué es lo que harían ese día. "Visitar a Naruto, sin duda alguna." Fue lo que pensó hacer primero. Suspiró y volteó a en dirección a la ventana, habría transcurrido tiempo suficiente para que se secaran los guantes, se levantó y lo comprobó. Sin prestar atención al estado de sus heridas manos, debido a la parte metálica que raspaba y cortaba el dorso de las mismas, se los colocó.

Ya era de mañana, el Uchiha debería estar despierto ya, así que se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes y tocando la puerta primero, entró en la habitación.

Notó al okami mirando hacia una rendija en las cortinas que seguro le habría despertado, el animal había volteado a verla.

-Ya estas despierto?

-Hmph. Quiero decir si.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó como Sasuke había ahorrado tiempo explicándole el significado del monosílabo. Se fijó cómo el lobo la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, sin dejar ningún detalle pasar. Para despertarlo, le habló.

-Hoy vamos a pasear por toda Konoha, pero primero tenemos que desayunar.

-Adonde?

-Al Ichiraku.

-A desayunar Ramen?- inmediatamente después, se escuchó un rugido fuerte del estomago del Uchiha- Esta bien.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Que miras, lobo pervertido?- Hacía un rato había pillado por el resquicio de los ojos, al de ojos ambarinos mirando sus atributos- Y bien?

-Nada, es solo que me extraña no verte con el uniforme. Después de todo, esto es una misión no?

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Desde el incidente con la señora, no habían hablado para nada. Había notado lo tenso y rígido que se había puesto Sasuke en ese momento en que lo abrazó, acaso le había afectado? Pero luego lo había visto mover la cola, estaba actuándolo también? Se había confundido ligeramente con eso, que casi se le olvida el tema con Naruto.

XXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Era una sensación extraña, estar de nuevo los 3 juntos. Aun el simple hecho de caminar los 3 por la calle era significativo.

Había estado hablando con Naruto todo el camino, debido al tiempo que no se veían y se habían contado todo. Cómo Naruto tuvo que vérselas con un grupo de ancianitas enojadas por cómo sus alumnos se habían herido en una pelea con unos ladrones.

-Y entonces se me treparon encima'ttebayo! Y yo no pude hacer nada, mientras los malditos mocosos no hacían nada cuando las viejitas me gritaban irresponsable y me golpeaban con sus bolsos dattebayo!

Hasta cómo Sakura había tenido que golpear a dos de sus compañeros de escuadrón por haber confundido a Yamato-taichou con el enemigo.

-Los muy tontos se habían olvidado del plan del taichou para entrar encubierto a la habitación, y lo habían amarrado fuera. "Haruno-fuku taichou (N.A.: fuku taichou igual a teniente, así es, Sakura es teniente de su escuadrón x3), tenemos a uno de los mercenarios, lo interrogamos?" Me vi obligada a golpear a los enamoraditos, aunque ellos lo nieguen, y terminar yo sola la misión pues Yamato-taichou estaba inconsciente.

Por el resquicio de sus ojos podía ver como Sasuke tenía las orejas paradas, y hasta algunas veces abriendo el hocico para hablar, pero conteniéndose luego.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tenía la sangre hirviendo, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear al baka de Naruto, pero primero tenía que hablar con Hinata, miro de un lado al otro del callejón para verificar si había alguien además de ellas.

-Sakura-chan, podrías explicarme que es todo eso de Sasuke-kun?

-Escucha, hace un par de días se me encargó como misión el ir al País del Búho a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales, antes de partir de mi hogar, tuve otro de esos sueños…

-Volvieron? No los tenías desde aquellos tiempos. Que fue ésta vez?

-Iba por el bosque y escuche un aullido, vi… el sharingan y un lobo me mordió en el brazo.-los ojos de la chunnin se dirigieron al brazo izquierdo de la ANBU y bajo el tatuaje pudo ver las marcas de colmillos de un can.

-Por kami! No me digas que…

-Cuando llegué al lugar de la misión, escuche un aullido, por curiosidad me acerqué y vi esos ojos, luego de eso, un okami me mordió. Ese animal, es Uchiha Sasuke, que fue transformado por Itachi.

-Espera! La Hokage sabe de esto?

-Si, no te preocupes. Luego de interrogarlo, decidí que no era un peligro; también ha decidido quedarse por su propia voluntad, y pedirá perdón a la aldea cuando su problema se haya solucionado.

-Y que hace contigo, quiero decir, como tu mascota?

La mirada de la pelirosa cambió drásticamente.

-La Jodaime (N.A.: porque le jodió el día a Sakura x3) me lo ordenó… tengo que quedarme con él hasta que se diga lo contrario.-la de ojos perlados parecía pensativa y luego agregó:

-Y dime… que más pasó, tu sabes… se llegó a disculpar contigo?

-A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, lo que te hizo en el pasado. Te pidió perdón o te dijo algo?

-Lo intentó durante el interrogatorio, pero yo no se lo permití.- la joven ANBU bajó la mirada durante unos segundos y luego alzando su rostro con una sonrisa en él, agregó:-La Hokage me ha ordenado también que lo entrene como ninken…

-Ah! Me olvidaba Sakura-chan… que pasó con Kiba-kun? Es cierto lo que dicen?-la mirada de la joven Jounnin se vio oculta tras sus cabellos al término de esa pregunta, como la chunnin supuso, estaba un poco dolida.

-Entonces la gente sigue hablando a mis espaldas, verdad? Y ahora con lo que ha dicho tu enamoradito me va a caer peor…

-No fue eso lo que quise decir, Gomen. Lo escuché hace como 3 meses, no he visto últimamente a Kiba-kun, así que no se lo he podido preguntar… dime, es cierto?

Era difícil descubrir la expresión de la pelirosa, así que solo pudo adivinarlo por el movimiento vertical de su cabeza.

-Es cierto, pero no te preocupes… todo está bien. He hablado con él hace como un mes, esperaba encontrármelo hoy, pero parece que va a ser imposible.

Los extraños ojos verdes de la muchacha fueron nuevamente visibles cuando esta levantó su rostro y sonrió. La ojiperlada también sonrió.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan. Es tiempo que me vaya, o voy a llegar tarde a la Academia.

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado! Vamos…

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Habían salido ya del Ichiraku hacía un buen rato, habían estado caminando por cualquier rumbo que Sakura deseara, y el okami estaba empezando a cansarse, aún más cuando entraron al bosque y el dolor en las patas de Sasuke despertó nuevamente. La joven había notado como el joven no le miraba directamente a los ojos desde el incidente en el Ichiraku y decidió preguntarle.

-Sasuke, ha pasado algo en el Ichiraku, mientras yo no estaba?- el okami parecía pensar en que responder.

-Sí, nos encontramos con Kiba.- el animal la miró, pero la joven no se inmutó.

-Así? Y que les dijo?

-Te mandaba saludos.

-Gracias por decírmelo.

Siguieron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Sasuke logró divisar a lo lejos una gran casa, parecían estar dentro de los terrenos de alguien. Estaba pensando en que es lo que estaban haciendo allí, cuando notó a un par de personas que estaban caminando en dirección a la casa.

-Dónde estamos?

-En territorio de los Nara, necesito un par de cosas…

De pronto, las personas que Sasuke había divisado, parecieron darse cuenta de la presencia de la ANBU y el okami. Las figuras de Shikamaru y, para sorpresa de ambos, Kiba les saludaban con la mano. El lobo miró a su compañera y notó algo extraño en su mirada, como nostalgia. Pronto estuvieron frente a frente. El Nara vestía igual que siempre (N.A.: como en Shippuden x3) excepto por un chaleco largo de piel de ciervo; el Inuzuka, vestía una polera de color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color, al igual que sus sandalias; iba sin su hitai-ate.

-Sakura, llegas temprano, no estaba listo… mendokuse…

-Lo siento, Shikamaru.- súbitamente, volteó a ver a Kiba y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, el joven a su vez, también le sonrió.

-Vaya, ha pasado tiempo, no? Sakura?

-Solo ha sido un mes…

-Sí, pero tenía ganas de verte…

La pelirosa rio por lo bajo y luego preguntó:

-Y que haces por aquí?

-Akamaru se hirió en una misión con el equipo de rastreo y necesito unas cuantas cosas para hacer una especie de ungüento especial, y como es conocido que los Naras son proveedores de medicina, aquí estoy.

-Me cansa ver como siempre viene gente, mendokuse…

-Y tu, Sakura?

-Es que necesito un par de astas de ciervo, estoy experimentando un poco con la medicina tradicional…

-Así que sigues con tus experimentos locos? Jaja, con tal de que no quemes a alguien otra vez…- dicho eso el joven Inuzuka se levantó una manga de la polera dejando ver una cicatriz de quemadura, la de ojos jades parecía un poco avergonzada.

-Kiba! Ya había dicho que lo sentía! Además según ese libro, ese tipo de problemas en la piel se trataban con una cuchara de palo puesta al fuego, no es mi culpa que…

-No te preocupes, Saku… fue mi culpa…

-Ahh! Había algo que quería preguntarte con urgencia! Sabes, me dieron la orden de...- pero antes que pudiera formular el pedido, Kiba se adelantó y respondió:

-Es eso de los ninkens, no? Dime, todavía tienes ese pergamino?-la joven bajo la mirada pensativa, recordando…

-Me parece que si lo tengo… Claro! Cómo pude olvidarme? Allí está la técnica y método, verdad? Gracias, Kiba!

-Iee…no es nada…- luego de esas palabras, el joven la abrazó, y ambos empezaron a reír.

No sabía por qué, pero Sasuke sentía hervir su sangre. El tal Kiba se le estaba insinuando claramente, acaso eso no alimentaba su idea de lo que había pasado antes? Se sentía molesto. Kiba acababa de abrazar a la joven, y lo peor era, que ella también lo estaba abrazando. Sin poder contenerse, empezó a gruñir por lo bajo. Sentía sus orejas totalmente paradas, su cola en un ángulo de 90° y sus dientes chocar unos con otros.

-Hey, Sakura… esa cosa que te siguió creo que debe tener rabia.

Las palabras de Shikamaru, hicieron que el abrazo se rompiera y ambos jóvenes voltearan a ver al can.

-Sasuke, contrólate!

-Es tu perro? Y se llama Sasuke?- el Nara suspiró y agregó:- Mendokuse!

El okami seguía en ese estado, era extraño pero no podía controlar lo que le estaba sucediendo, la pelirosa se dio cuenta del poco control que tenía sobre él en ese momento y acercándose muy rápido le dijo:

-Tranquilízate ahora! No me hagas hacerte algo que no quiero, por favor Sasuke!

Nada ocurría, Shikamaru y Kiba habían retrocedido por precaución, solo Sakura estaba frente a él. La muchacha se acuclilló y sujetándolo tras las orejas, lo acercó a ella, le obligó a mirarla a los ojos; de ese modo, la frente de Sakura estaba apoyada en la frente del Uchiha. Amarillo contra verde, la mirada de la de ojos verdes era tan fuerte que Sasuke poco a poco fue volviendo en sí, más por el contacto que estaba teniendo con ella que por las palabras que le había dicho. La joven acercó sus labios al oído del okami y le susurró:

-Detente ahora, Sasuke…

Esas 3 palabras lograron una reacción en él, poco a poco empezó a volver a la normalidad, su respiración agitada por la tensión le hacía parecer más un perro que otra cosa. El sereno tono de voz que la joven había utilizado le había tranquilizado en unos segundos, cuando volvió a ver sus jades ojos estos mostraban enojo. Lo que acababa de hacer había sido muy irresponsable, podía haber hecho cualquier cosa; sin embargo la ira que había sentido en ese momento no era natural suyo, había sido como si de dentro algo le hubiera dicho como tenía que reaccionar.

-Oi, deberías controlar mejor a tu perro…- la voz de Shikamaru hizo que ambos miembros del antiguo equipo 7 rompieran todo contacto, Sakura se había levantado y Sasuke había retrocedido un par de metros.

-No es un perro…- ahora Kiba quien hablaba, habría descubierto el engaño?-… es un lobo, son muy diferentes. Sakura, debes tener más cuidado con ese tipo de animales, ellos son…- pero la ojijade lo interrumpió un poco molesta.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, y sé su naturaleza.

El joven con marcas rojas en las mejillas pareció un poco apenado y bajando un poco la mirada y relajando el gesto, agregó:

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

-No importa.

-Oigan, van a quedarse todo el rato fuera o qué? Quieren lo que vinieron a buscar, no?- El Inuzuka y la ANBU asintieron con la cabeza, empezaron a avanzar tras Shikamaru, cuando este se detuvo y dirigiéndose a Sakura, dijo:

-Ese animal no puede entrar, no quiero que me destruya la casa, lo siento, Sakura.

Sasuke se había detenido al escuchar esas palabras, se sentía ligeramente rechazado. Orejas y hocico bajo, Sasuke se dirigió hacia un árbol y sentándose a su sombra se dispuso a esperar. La Haruno lo miraba, y volteando hacia el obsesionado de las nubes, respondió:

-Está bien, podrías por favor traerme las astas? Me quedaré con él…

-Como quieras.- dicho esto, ambos muchachos se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Nara. Sakura se dirigió hacia donde estaba el okami y se sentó a su lado, sin cruzar miradas, comenzaron a hablar.

-Sumimasen, Sakura. No sé que me pasó…- la joven miraba el cielo, matices naranjas y rojos pasaban por él, habían caminado toda la mañana y ni se había fijado en la hora, la hora de almuerzo había pasado hacía mucho…

-Por qué le tienes odio a Kiba?- el okami abrió los ojos, era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta?

-A qué te refieres con eso?

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero, me parecía que estabas celoso de él.

-Hmph, por qué yo, Uchiha Sasuke, me pondría celoso de alguien más?

-Conoces los pecados capitales? Envidia, pereza, lujuria, gula, codicia, orgullo e ira… Existen 7 animales en todo el mundo que son poseedores absolutos de cada pecado… El lobo, es el máximo representante de la Ira. Si tu, especialmente tu, sientes odio… la ira se explaya así misma de formas que no creerías si te las dijera. Podrías incluso haber herido a alguien, o hasta abrías activado el Sharingan…

-No tenía control sobre mí, me hizo pensar en… me hizo pensar en aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte. Aunque ésta vez… fue diferente.

El okami miraba el suelo del bosque, la joven había dejado de mirar el cielo, para observar a su compañero. Había algo en él que nunca entendería, podía ser de un modo y de otro totalmente distintos. Podía ser el todo poderoso Uchiha Sasuke con el ego más grande del mundo, pero en este momento parecía más bien el indefenso y pobre huérfano Uchiha Sasuke, hablándole de otra forma.

-Hablaremos después en el apartamento, aquí vienen…

Se acercaban una vez más ambos jóvenes, Kiba sujetando una bolsa de cuero y Shikamaru con un par de astas en sus manos. La de voz serena se levantó del suelo y se acercó al Nara.

-Quieres que camine por Konoha con un par de cuernos?

-Quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que tienes un perro llamado Sasuke?

-No hace falta, todo Konoha ya debe saberlo… en serio, no tienes ni una bolsa o algo?

-Mendokuse, quieres que vuelva a mi casa?- la joven suspiró y con vos cansada respondió:

-Ie, no importa… Entonces los veo por ahí, hasta luego!- se despidió de Shikamaru con una venia e inmediatamente el joven Nara se fue diciendo que todos le hacían perder el tiempo y luego se despidió de Kiba con un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, Sasuke.

XxXxxXxXxXXXxxXxxx

Habían seguido dando vueltas por los bosques, pero sin mencionar palabra, el viaje por la aldea había sido igual de callado. Varios noctámbulos empezaron a susurrar sobre ellos y más aún viendo el par de astas que tenía Sakura en sus manos.

Cuando entraron en el apartamento, Sakura dejó las astas sobre la mesa y mirando a Sasuke, le dijo:

-Ahora, quiero hablar contigo… explícame el porqué de tu enojo hacia Kiba…

-Yo…- inseguro de lo que iba a decir, Sasuke pensó en algo- me pareció extraño que te comportaras así con él, como si lo conocieras…

-De qué demonios hablas?- el enojo era visible en los ojos de la Haruno.

-Entiendo que te abraces con Naruto, porque es tu mejor amigo, pero no veo el porqué de hacer lo mismo con un extraño.

-No hables si no sabes de qué hablas. Kiba no es un extraño.

-Y que fue eso de Saku? Quién te dice eso? Qué tipo de relación tienes con Kiba? Responde!- sin querer había levantado la voz, su Sharingan activado daba vueltas en sus ojos. Sin embargo, Sakura no se quedaba atrás…

-Quién te crees que eres para preguntarme sobre mi vida personal? Quién demonios te crees para alzarme la voz en mi propia casa?! AH? UCHIHA?

-Tú lo has dicho, un Uchiha que ve cómo su antigua compañera actúa de manera cariñosa con un extraño. Las únicas mujeres que hacen eso son unas prostitu…!- Antes de terminar la frase, Sakura lo había lanzado al suelo, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del okami y sujetándole las patas. Sasuke miró sus ojos, había algo extraño en ellos y no era la mirada de ira que le estaba dando.

-NO TE ATREVAS NUNCA A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO! TE SALVO EL PELLEJO, TE LLEVO A KONOHA, LOGRO QUE TE INCORPOREN, TE REUNO CON TU MEJOR AMIGO, TE ENTRENO PARA QUE SIRVAS A LA ALDEA, TE DEJO DORMIR EN MI CASA Y ASI ES COMO ME TRATAS?? PERO CLARO QUE NO ME SORPRENDE, SIEMPRE ME HAS TRATADO MAL, Y YO SIEMPRE INTENTANDO AYUDARTE! ESTOY CAN…!

Lo que pasó después dejo a Sasuke muy confundido, la pelirosa se había interrumpido a sí misma, se estaba sujetando la cabeza muy fuerte, y de uno de sus ojos, algo parecido a una lágrima bajo por su mejilla. Pronto fueron varias gotas que resbalaban por su rostro, pero algo iba mal, eran gotas de sangre.

-Sakura! Estas…?- cuando la joven abrió sus ojos, ya no eran los mismos… Sus ojos ya no eran totalmente verdes, la mitad horizontal inferior de ellos eran de un color carmesí, con un punto negro en cada uno. Sasuke estaba viendo el Sharingan en sus ojos. El dolor que estaba sintiendo la pelirosa era muy fuerte, se levanto del suelo, dándole espacio a su compañero para movilizarse.

-Maldición!-dijo al verse precariamente en un espejo de la sala, podía ver a duras penas que sus ojos ya no eran los mismos…- SASUKE! Que fue lo que me diste en el 

in… intercambio?- la joven gemía de dolor, el okami estaba anonadado, aún en el suelo.

-Yo… yo no estoy seguro de que...

-CÓMO QUE NO? ME DISTE EL SHARINGAN? NO TE DIJE QU... que si era un do… don muy poderoso, no pasa… pasaría por completo a mí?

-Todo fue muy rápido, no tuve tiempo de pensar en otra cosa! Escucha! Tienes que relajarte, es la única forma que por el momento puedas desactivarlo…

-Te crees que es mu… muy fácil, no?- el lobo se levanto del suelo y se acercó a su compañera que yacía de rodillas en el mismo. De manera suave y cuidadosa, acercó su hocico a la cabeza de la pelirosa y dejando que ella se apoye en él, él se apoyaba en el hombro de ella. Sasuke podía sentir como la respiración de la Pelirosa iba disminuyendo en velocidad, cuando el okami noto como había tranquilizado su respiración, notó también que ella lo estaba abrazando, de la manera más dulce que pudo, le dijo:

-Perdóname, por todo lo que te he hecho… cuando éramos niños y después de eso. Quería disculparme cuando me encontraste pero no quisiste escucharme entonces. Tienes toda la razón, he sido malo contigo. Perdóname por decirte lo de hace un rato, tienes razón, estaba celoso.

La pelirosa no decía nada, pronto se separo de él y como había hecho en el bosque donde lo encontró, con el dedo índice y medio sobre los lacrimales hizo aparecer chakra verde. Se limpió la sangre de las mejillas con su mano y luego miró sus manos enguantadas.

-Rayos! Acabo de lavarlos ésta mañana.- volviendo su vista hacia Sasuke, preguntó:- se te hacen familiares estos guantes?

El okami echó una mirada observadora hacia los mitones color azul oscuro y la imagen de Kakashi-sensei se hizo presente en su mente, por cierto que no lo había visto desde que había llegado.

-Se parecen a los de Kakashi, excepto que los de él no tenían el símbolo de Konoha. Donde esta él, por cierto?- Sakura se quitó uno de los guantes, le dio la vuelta y se los puso a Sasuke en el suelo para que pudiera leer. Había 2 palabras en la parte metálica, una sobre la otra.

-SAYO… HATAKE? No lo entiendo…- la joven se quitó el otro y dándole la vuelta también, se lo puso en el suelo.

-NARA…KAKASHI?- la joven puso esta vez ambos guantes uno al lado del otro para que Sasuke pudiera entender.

-SAYONARA HATAKE KAKASHI… Qué significa esto? Sakura?- la pelirosa miró hacia el piso de su apartamento al tiempo que cavilaba en su respuesta.

-Hace 4 años, el día en que peleaste contra tu hermano… nosotros estuvimos por la zona… pero no te encontramos, luego de eso todos nos sentíamos desesperanzados… Primero fui yo, por razones personales le pedí a la Hokage que me quitara de todas las misiones que tuvieran que ver contigo…Luego de eso, Sai tuvo que regresar a la Raíz… Naruto y Yamato-taichou comenzaron a entrenar progresivamente en su control del Kyuubi. Kakashi-sensei fue lentamente desesperándose, sintiéndose de alguna forma culpable de las decisiones que tomaras.

-Un día, se había ido. Había escuchado un rumor acerca de unos miembros de Akatsuki en un País al Oeste, se trataba supuestamente de tu hermano, por lógica tú deberías estar cerca. Las noticias llegaron mucho después, la Godaime había mandado escuadrones de búsqueda, lo encontraron al borde de la muerte, casi loco. Cuando lo trajeron a la aldea, le quedaban pocos minutos de vida. Pidió hablar con el equipo 7, con Naruto, conmigo y contigo. Repetía tu nombre una y otra vez con demencia. Debido al parecido entre ustedes y como petición de Kakashi-sensei, tuvimos que hacer pasar a Sai como si fueras tú.

-Nos dijo que habíamos crecido mucho y que estaba orgulloso de nosotros, sabía que iba a morir y decidió dejarnos unos cuantos objetos de su pertenencia. Cómo yo solía usar guantes en esa época, me dejó los suyos. A Naruto, por haber sido alumno del autor de sus libros favoritos, le dejó su serie completa del Icha Icha. Y a ti, debido a tu "regreso a la aldea" te dejaba su Hitai-ate como símbolo de tu lealtad hacia Konoha y el reconocimiento que te brindaba. Murió sin saber que no había logrado verte en serio. Luego de eso, Naruto y yo, ya que Sai se opuso a opinar al respecto, decidimos grabar una dedicatoria en cada uno de los regalos de Kakashi-sensei.

Una oleada de sentimientos extraños se apoderó de él, había pensado en Kakashi-sensei como su figura paternal. Éste le había enseñado tantas cosas, los consejos, las técnicas… Se sentía triste, infeliz. No había pensado en el Jounnin peliplateado, no lo había vuelto a ver desde esa vez que lo había sujetado con hilos de acero en aquel árbol y le había advertido lo que pasaría. Lo había estado buscando con apremio, tal vez más que sus amigos. Se sentía tan desgraciado por haber causado el sufrimiento de las personas que más lo habían ayudado, de las personas que lo habían querido tanto. Dejó de lado el dolor y regresando a la conversación, se atrevió a preguntar:

-Quién tiene su Hitai-ate?- la joven ANBU no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Yo lo tengo, pero te lo daré una vez que logres reincorporarte como shinobi de Konoha.- el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza. La pelirosa recogió los mitones del suelo y se los volvió a poner. Luego con una sonrisa se dirigió a Sasuke:-Murió feliz, logramos ver su rostro al final…pensando en que tal vez volverías un día, decidimos pedirle a Sai que le hiciera un retrato. Un día se lo pediré.

Pensando en todo lo que le había dicho la pelirosa, se percató de cierto momento en la historia que había escuchado antes.

-Dime, por qué le pediste a la Hokage que no te ordenara más misiones que tuvieran que ver conmigo? Te rendiste sobre mí? Dejaste de verme como el amigo que fui?- la joven miraba hacia el suelo, lentamente comenzó a levantar el rostro y mirándolo directo a los ojos le respondió:

-Te buscábamos sin importarnos nada, ni nuestra salud, ni nuestra seguridad, ni siquiera nuestros lazos en la aldea que podríamos perder. Ése mismo día en que poco a poco perdíamos nuestras esperanzas, me enteré de la muerte de mi madre, las únicas personas que podrían haberla atendido no estaban en la aldea, ni Tsunade-sama, ni yo. Dejé mi aldea sólo para buscarte sin pensar o darme siquiera cuenta del estado y salud de mi madre, dejé mi hogar tras un ideal que no sucedería por más que quisiera.

-Cuando mi madre falleció, necesitaba consuelo, algo que no pude encontrar con quiénes yo consideraba mis más cercanos amigos y compañeros. Jiraya-sama había muerto también, Tsunade-sama y Naruto estaban tan dolidos que no soportarían otra carga. Kakashi-sensei se había retirado de inmediato, puesto que quería registrar el cuerpo del difunto, Yamato-taichou lo siguió de inmediato. Hinata y Shino se quedaron un rato también. Ninguno de ellos se acercó siquiera a darme el pésame, todos padecían de algún dolor y yo nunca quise ser una carga para nadie.- Algo en la mirada de la joven cambió de repente, un brillo conocido para él, se reflejó en sus jades ojos.- Entonces alguien me había abrazado, la persona en quien yo menos habría podido siquiera pensar en ese momento me estaba brindando su hombro para que yo desencadenara mi dolor, Kiba.- la mención del nombre hizo que el okami pensara en lo que había presenciado antes.- Mientras se efectuaba el funeral del sannin, yo estaba sola frente a la tumba de mi madre, ni siquiera mi mejor amigo estaba allí, pero nuevamente él se presentó y me hizo compañía. A partir de ese momento, Inuzuka Kiba se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y confidente.

El Uchiha comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que le había dicho a la Haruno, y poco a poco empezó a pensar que si ella sabía tanto sobre el tema era porque el joven 

le habría contado sobre los cánidos, los ninkens y las especies. Sintiéndose mejor dejó escapar un suspiro, pero la voz de la ANBU lo devolvió a la realidad:

-Tu preguntaste, "Qué clase de relación tienes con él?", ahora es solo mi mejor amigo, pero a un nivel diferente que Naruto. Ya que él y yo estábamos a punto de casarnos.

No terminaba de procesar la información, así que todo estaba muy confuso para él.

-Estuvimos juntos por más de un año, pero ciertos problemas no permitieron que celebráramos tal cosa. Por eso es que tengo tal confianza con él, lo entiendes ahora, Sasuke?

-Lo amaste?- la pregunta había sido tan súbita que la pelirosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Qué?

-Qué si lo amaste, si no lo hubieras hecho no te habrías querido casar con él, verdad? Dime, es esta otra razón por la cual dejaste de buscarme?

-Que quieres decir con eso, yo ya te dije mis motivos.

-Entonces eres una mentirosa, Sakura.-Sentía como el enojo volvía a ella, si no se tranquilizaba el efecto del Sharingan volvería a emanar, al ver que esta no respondía, Sasuke continuó:- Esa noche, dijiste que me amabas, más que nada en este mundo, pero veo que no era cierto.

-Si lo era, esa vez hubiera traicionado a mi propia aldea, a mi familia, a mis amigos; solo por irme contigo. Fuiste tú quien me hizo ver la verdad, y de verdad lo aprecio… el tiempo pasa, y las cosas cambian. También las personas y los sentimientos.

-Aquella vez, te lo agradecí, porque me hiciste pensar que tal vez abría un futuro para mí…

-Sasuke…- sus ojos no se encontraban, al igual que sus corazones.- alguna vez me quisiste?

-No te quise, me enamoré de ti. Recuerdas que en el interrogatorio vacilé? Lo que iba a decir era que me sentía incluso celoso de Naruto, siempre había sido yo quien te salvaba, y me sentía tan bien al respecto; sin embargo, desde el suceso de Gaara, eran para él las gracias y el reconocimiento. Me sentía tan celoso, que decidí probar quien era el más fuerte, aquella vez en el techo del hospital.

El silencio había tomado otra vez el lugar, cada uno pensando en sus problemas, sin saber que pensaban en lo mismo.

-Que soy para ti ahora, Sakura? Que es lo que piensas de mi, ahora?-la duda paseaba sin control por sus pensamientos, empezaba a sentir toda un gama de sentimientos a la vez que comenzaba a marearla.

-No lo sé, Sasuke. No lo sé.

Sin decir palabra, el okami se retiró hacia el interior de la vivienda, cavilando en todo lo sucedido. Se adentró en el dormitorio de huéspedes por una franja en la puerta y no volvió a aparecer. La joven también pensaba en lo mismo que su compañero, decidió irse a dormir, sin saber que iba a ser algo imposible de lograr.

0o0o0o0o0oEnd of Flashbacko0o0o0o0o0

Había estado mirando hacia el suelo y no se había percatado de la hora que era, o de la franja de luz que entraba tras una cortina, o siquiera que frente a ella, un lobo la miraba apaciblemente. Pensando en que nadie la escuchaba, susurró a sí misma:

-En realidad, no todo cambia. Las personas pueden cambiar, pues son libres; los sentimientos no, pues se encadenan en tu corazón…

-Es eso lo que piensas?- la grave voz del okami la sorprendió y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Lo que pienso de ti, Sasuke… es que eres mi amigo; si estuve enamorada de ti, pero lo que queda de ese sentimiento es dolor.

-Yo estuve enamorado de ti, pero no me di cuenta a tiempo, tampoco te dije nada. Poco a poco fui notando mi soledad, me fui arrepintiendo en cierto modo sobre lo que había hecho.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron.

-Te propongo borrar ese dolor, sé mi amigo y empecemos de nuevo. Y si algo vuelve a nacer en nosotros…

-Entonces era el destino lo que hizo que me encontraras aquella noche, acepto tu propuesta. Te prometo ser sincero contigo, si tú también lo prometes.

-Lo prometo.

-Hmph. Eso es un sí.- agregó el de los ojos ámbar al ver como su compañera iba a replicar, la joven empezó a reír se esa manera tan suya, que el moreno no pudo contenerse y comentó:- me gusta el sonido de tu risa.

-Gracias, a mi me gusta cuando mueves la cola cuando me miras.

-Ahh?- el joven pronto se dio cuenta que había dicho eso al mismo tiempo que su cola se menaba involuntariamente (N.A.: según él x3). Se sentía un poco avergonzado.

-Y ahora te sonrojas, que lindo!

-Espera, como puedes saber eso? Mi pelaje es negro!

-Sí, pero eso no me impide saber lo que piensas. Kami, eres un libro abierto, Uchiha.

Pasaron un par de minutos luego que Sakura dejara de reír; pronto, Sasuke tuvo una idea, y con voz seria pronunció.

-Me gustaría visitar a Kakashi hoy, si no te molesta.

La joven volteó a verlo, estaba claramente triste, suspirando y acercándose a él, acarició su cabeza y respondió:

-No es mala idea, Sasuke.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Vocabulario mencionado en este capítulo:

-mendokuse: molesto problemático, palabra utilizada frecuentemente por Shikamaru

-taichou: capitán

-fuku taichou: lugarteniente, teniente, segundo al mando

Bueno, pequeñas aclaraciones sobre este capítulo:

-Si fue Itachi quien mató a Kakashi, éste quedó medio loco por el Tsukiyomi.

-Kiba fue y es unos de los mejores amigos de Sakura, fue la relación más seria de esta y el motivo de que no se hayan podido casar será revelado en otro capítulo.

-Sasuke había pensado en el Sharingan, así que este cuanta como don o habilidad, pero al ser algo muy poderoso, no pasó por completo hacia Sakura. Esto le traerá varios problemas más adelante.

-Sakura es fuku taichou del 6° Escuadrón, ya que es la segunda en antigüedad y también debido a sus habilidades.

-En este capítulo se mencionan un par de personajes que le pondrán algo de hilaridad a la historia, estos son los compañeros de escuadrón de Sakura, son una chica y un chico que Sakura siempre fastidia y les dice "los tórtolos" por varias cosas que pasarán.

-No es que Sasuke repentinamente deje ver su estado emocional, si no que al estar en esa forma, sus sentimientos son visibles y fáciles de entender si quien los ve tiene conocimiento de la psicología y comportamiento animal. Sakura puede ver todo lo que siente y piensa al observar sus gestos involuntarios.

-Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron enamorados pero no se encontraban en el momento indicado, esto es decir: Sakura amaba a Sasuke cuando este no se había percatado de sus sentimientos; Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que sentía cuando estaba lejos de la aldea y por eso tenía las pesadillas sobre su huída; Sakura había vuelto a pensar en la esperanza de convencerlo otra vez, cuando este ya no recordaba todos los momentos que habían compartido.

Creo que eso es todo, hasta la próxima!

X3


	5. cementerio, sala de emergencias

Lamento el retraso… pero bueno, aquí llego con otro capi… A partir de ahora solo podré subir un capítulo por mes, es que no encuentro tiempo suficiente… discúlpenme TwT. Pero tal vez suba un One-shot x mes también. Este mes no hay One-shot pero intentare hacer uno antes de que se acabe el tiempo…

Hay algo más que quisiera decir… me siento algo orgullosa de este capítulo, porque me esmeré con ciertos vocabularios médicos, además tiene más palabras que el anterior (si mi contador de palabras no miente n.nU).

Sin más que comentar, los dejo con el capi…

ahh! me habia olvidado xD los personajes tendran ropa normal, para pasar el rato, y ropa de misiones. excepto cuando yo diga lo contrario y especifique otra vestimenta. Con eso de ropa para pasar el rato, me refiero a que estaran vestidos siempre con lo mismo... ya saben cómo son los animes n.nU

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

El aire lúgubre y la atmósfera de la hora celeste que se respiraba en el cementerio de Konoha, hacía divagar a Sasuke sobre muchos aspectos de su vida. A su lado, caminando al mismo ritmo que él, se encontraba su guardiana, cavilando en los sucesos ocurridos hacía unos minutos.

Serían las 6.30 de la mañana y el lugar estaba desolado, las múltiples tumbas y los dos habitantes de Konoha eran las únicas figuras reconocibles a través de la espesa niebla. Estuvieron caminando un rato, esquivando tumbas y adornos florales; hasta que la joven pelirosada se detuvo frente a una de ellas, y el okami la imitó.

-Aquí es.- Sasuke podía apenas leer el epitafio en bajo relieve sobré la gris lápida que tenía frente a él, así que se acercó más hasta que pudo leer: "Un gran shinobi, un gran amigo, un gran rival, un gran maestro y segundo padre, aquí yacen los restos de quien en vida fue Hatake Kakashi"-Quisimos agregar más pero… bueno, no iba a caber.

-Creo que es concreto y exacto…- respondió a su compañera y volteando la mirada hacia ella, vio como esta se acuclillaba frente a la lápida, y colocando una mano enguantada sobre ésta, comenzó a hablar.

-Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei. Cómo estás?- Sasuke estaba un poco perplejo, así que se acercó a su compañera y preguntó:

-Sakura, que haces?

-Algunas personas hablan con sus difuntos a modo de liberar lo que sienten, sus problemas y preocupaciones. Ellos no te pueden responder o aconsejar, pero al menos piensas que te escuchan, liberar eso es suficiente.

Comenzó a pensar en lo que decía la de los ojos verdes y entendió lo que quería decir. Ella y él eran iguales en ese sentido; ambos preferían callar su dolor, 

guardárselo para ellos mismos en vez de preocupar a otra persona con problemas ajenos. Pensó un poco más sobre esto hasta que la joven ANBU continuó hablando.

-Kakashi-sensei… a que no adivinas a quien tengo a mi lado? Es Sasuke… ha venido para verte.-Sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, el okami balbuceó ligeramente antes de hablar:

-Etto…Yo… Kakashi-sensei. Parece que somos bastante similares, como habías dicho hace 7 años. He llegado tarde, lo siento… pero es que una comadreja muy grande se cruzó en mi camino de la vida.-la ojiverde rio ligeramente, Sasuke sonrió- Sé que no parezco yo en estos momentos, pero esa comadreja me convirtió en un lobo… rayos! Me hubiera gustado ser quien te quitara la máscara… tendré que contentarme con un retrato… Kakashi-sensei, honto sumimasen… tú tenías razón. Debí haberte escuchado, debí haberme quedado en Konoha; si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas hoy serían diferentes… Tú fuiste y sigues siendo mi segundo padre, y como el primero… te he dejado ir. Donde quiera que estés, espero que perdones a este tu hijo, por haber cometido un error de adolescente y quiero que sepas…

En ese momento, el okami se detuvo. Sakura volteo su rostro hacia él y se encontró con una extraña escena; Sasuke tenía las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas, más sus orejas estaban caídas. El joven estaba experimentando un extraño sentimiento, sintió por un momento como la culpa lo embargaba, más ahora se sentía diferente. Relajó el gesto y dejó escapar junto a un suspiro toda la carga emocional del momento. Reparó en la mano de su compañera, apoyada sobre la lápida; y con una sonrisa característica suya, levantó su pata y la apoyó justo al lado de la mano de la pelirosa. Ésta al sentir el contacto con el lobo, le devolvió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa de entendimiento.

-Quiero que sepas… que nunca habrá nadie como tú, pues no habrá otro sensei del equipo 7, no habrá otro alumno del Yondaime, no habrá otro hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha, no habrá otro padre como tú.

Una corriente de aire pasó a su lado y poco a poco la neblina de la hora celeste se fue retirando; se quedaron así un rato, hasta que la pelirosa suspiró y pronunció estas palabras:

-Ha sido grato hablar contigo, Kakashi-sensei. La próxima vez… te traeré algunas flores y…- bajó el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro y agregó:- y también le pediré a Naruto que me preste sus Icha Icha y Sasuke y yo te los leeremos, ne?

Sasuke miro divertido a su compañera al tiempo que esta guiñaba uno de sus jades ojos. Jades… la noche anterior se habían semi-transformado a un color escarlata, no se había detenido a pensar en porque los ojos de la muchacha habían sangrado o siquiera si algo malo le sucedía, así que empezó a idear una visita a Tsunade.

-Sayonara, Kakashi-sensei…

-Sayonara.

Ambos se levantaron y miraron alrededor, la niebla había desaparecido y el efecto mágico y misterioso de la hora celeste se había roto. Las palabras se convirtieron en innecesarias, y con una mirada en los ojos del otro, se entendieron. Y solo por seguridad de lo que creían ver en las puertas de sus almas, dejaron el verbo fluir.

-Iré a visitar a mis padres, no los he visto en 7 años.

-Debo ir a conversar con los míos también… quieres que nos encontremos o…?

-Me gustaría conocer a tus padres, y que tú conozcas a los míos.- la de cabello rosado abrió los ojos; alzó el rostro hacia el cielo, cuyo color hacía referencia a la hora que acababa de pasar y cerrando los ojos, una risa escapó de sus labios.

-En otro tiempo, esta invitación me hubiera parecido muy alentadora- Sasuke le sonrió de lado como solía hacer y le preguntó:

-Entonces, nos vamos?- y alzando su hocico hasta rozar su mano, la mordió suavemente, como conduciéndola. A Sakura le pareció muy hilarante y solo se dejó llevar.

El de los ojos ámbar la llevaba por un camino en el cementerio que ella nunca antes había puesto un pie en su vida, pronto se dio cuenta que esa zona de grandes y blancas lápidas de mármol y otra clase de refinadas piedras, era una zona destinada para importantes familias o clanes de Konoha. Pensó en su madre y su padre, enterrados en partes diferentes del lugar de reposo, y se sintió incomoda, molesta. Comenzó a rumiar mentalmente con la gente encargada de las tumbas cuando de pronto, Sasuke se detuvo.

-Aquí es…

Frente a ellos se elevaba un portón de rejas; aislado de las demás tumbas, estaba el lugar de reposo privado del Clan Uchiha. Las pesadas rejas de hierro de un color olvidado tenían en el centro el símbolo del clan, por ellas se podían vislumbrar centenares de lápidas, todas de un color blanco, de mármol. Sin 

embargo, aquel color enfatizaba la frialdad de su realidad. Y como bien ella suponía, un gran número de lápidas tendrían la misma fecha de deceso. Entonces lo sintió; que había sido del Uchiha cuando a su edad, a su poco entendimiento del mundo extraño que era el de un Shinobi, había sufrido una pena tan fuerte, un dolor inmenso. No podía entenderlo como lo habría hecho Kakashi-sensei, pero lo había entendido con el sentido de empatía que conservaba de aquellos años de su niñez.

-Está cerrado con candado…- las palabras de su compañero la sacaron de su trance. Efectivamente, los portones que resguardaban la última morada de los Uchihas estaban unidos mediante unas gruesas cadenas y un enorme candado. Elevando la mirada hasta lo más alto del portón, Sakura decidió:

-Entraremos por allí…- la joven ANBU señaló hacia donde había posado sus verdes ojos hacía unos momentos.-Podrás saltar?

-Sakura… son 6 metros. No podría…

-Dentro de unos meses serás capaz de hacerlo, déjamelo a mí… Mientras, tendré que cargarte…- Acercándose y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él, pasó su brazo izquierdo tras sus patas traseras y su brazo derecho delante de las delanteras, y cerrando su brazos al tiempo que se levantaba y apoyaba su mentón en el lomo del lobo, saltó hacia la reja y usando chakra logró subir y saltar al otro lado. Dejó al okami en el suelo y se incorporó.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque.

Empezaron a caminar entre hileras e hileras de lápidas de mármol blanco, pronto la pelirosada notó que todas las tumbas de una zona tenían la misma fecha de muerte. Se adentraron en la misma y pronto llegaron a un par de lápidas que destacaban de las demás. Estás eran del blanco más puro que hubieran podido vislumbrar, las letras de sus epitafios eran de oro incrustado en el mármol, en alto-relieve. Sobre ambas lápidas, estaban las fotografías de los padres de Sasuke; Sakura recordaba haberlos visto un par de veces por la aldea, al padre del okami en la estación de policía de Konoha, y a su madre comprando kimonos en una tienda. Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto, tal como rezaban los epitafios. Uchiha Fugaku, con su cabello castaño y su mirada imponente de patriarca del Clan; Uchiha Mikoto, con sus cabellos negro-azulados, como su hijo menor, y su mirada apacible y comprensiva de madre.

El okami se acercó a las lápidas y agachando la cabeza, comenzó a murmurar. Lo que su compañero dijera, era desconocido para la Jounnin; más no era parte de sus asuntos, si Sasuke murmuraba era porque no quería ser escuchado.

Pasó un tiempo y el silencio reinó. El joven había dejado de murmurar y había cerrado los ojos, los volvió a abrir y con voz audible, emitió:

-Es una promesa, tou-san, kaa-san.

Aún sin ser parte de sus asuntos, Sakura empezó a divagar sobre las últimas palabras de su compañero. Que podría él prometerle a sus padres que no dejaría que ella escuchase? Tendría que ver con Itachi, la venganza? Es que se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión que había tomado de quedarse en la aldea?

-Sakura, estás bien?- la voz de su compañero la interrumpió en sus pensamientos, con su voz serena, le respondió:

-Si, estoy bien. Estaba pensando un poco, es todo.

-Bien, entonces… ahora a ver a tus padres, cierto?- El okami alzó su cabeza y esperó la respuesta de su compañera; esta por su parte, no respondió.

-Sakura?- la ANBU sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y fijando sus ojos hacia el portón, respondió:

-Disculpa. Si, iremos a ver a mis padres ahora.

Se despidieron con una venia y volvieron por el mismo camino en que vinieron. Llegaron a las puertas de hierro y la de los ojos verdes repitió la acción de cargar a su compañero y tras dejarlo en tierra, empezaron el recorrido a la tumba de los padres de la pelirosa. Salteando hileras e hileras de tumbas, dejando la vista descansar en algún nombre sobre el olvidado epitafio de un finado, terminaban su recorrido.

-Ya llegamos.- Una lápida de color gris oscuro, sin muchos detalles, era la que su compañera señalaba. No era algo que el Uchiha pudiera creer, esa era sin duda la tumba menos notoria en todo el cementerio. A simple vista hubiera pensado que no tenía nada escrito, pero al acercarse más y fijar la vista con exageración, pudo descubrir un nombre y unas fechas. El epitafio de esa tumba era del mismo color que la lápida y el bajo relieve de éste era apenas visible. En él rezaba la fecha de nacimiento, la de muerte y un nombre: Haruno Hikari. Miró a ambos lados de la tumba y ninguna de las dos lápidas eran similares a la del centro, no estaban relacionadas.

-No velaron su cuerpo, no al menos mucho tiempo. La enterraron donde les viniera en gana y con cualquier material. Ésta es la última morada terrenal de mi madre, y ni siquiera se encuentra junto a mi padre.

Sasuke la miró más fijamente, la mirada de ella canalizaba una extraña emoción; parecía ira, pero era culpa. La joven pronto se acercó y poniéndose de rodillas, tocó la fría lápida; bajó la mirada y empezó a hablar.

-Okaa-san, han pasado unas semanas… esa vez te dije que vendría hace una semana, sumimasen. El trabajo se me está haciendo un poco agobiante, pero son los gajes del oficio. Cómo estás? Lamento tanto no haber estado aquí cuando paso… te habría velado, te habría hecho una ceremonia… te habrían colocado junto a mi padre y te habrían dado la más hermosa lápida de todas… Pero, ya no puedo quejarme, verdad?- la joven cerró los ojos y el silenció hizo aparición. El de negro pelaje sintió bastante pena por su amiga, todo lo que había escuchado le había hecho pensar en la fortaleza que la chica debía tener para haber continuado con su vida de forma exitosa luego de lo que le había acontecido.

Así que el nombre de su madre había sido Hikari, él había pensado en otro nombre, como el de una flor. Pero supuso que lo de Sakura se debía al color de su cabello, más que por herencia de nombres.

Pronto, la pelirosa abrió sus ojos y sonriendo, al parecer liberada de su sufrimiento, se levantó e hizo una venia.

-Hasta luego, Okaa-san.- Sasuke inclinó su cabeza también y fue a alcanzar a la Haruno. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, no pudo evitarlo, y le preguntó:

-Sakura, cómo era tu madre?- la joven lo miró un poco extrañada pero luego sonriendo y suspirando, respondió:

-Era una mujer muy dulce y amable, aunque algunas veces podía sacarme de quicio.- luego de decir esto, rió ligeramente y continuó.- Pero si te refieres a cómo era físicamente…su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro, cómo el de la tierra recién regada. Y sus ojos eran de un color castaño, era más o menos de mi estatura actual.- Sasuke estudió y analizó su respuesta, pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-Pero, no hay parecidos en los rasgos genéticos más resaltantes, como los ojos y el cabello.

-No los hay, verdad? Mi padre era una cabeza más alto que mi madre, tenía el cabello de color azabache y los ojos de un color azul oscuro. En teoría, no me parezco en nada a mis padres.

-Entonces… porque…?

-Según mis propias investigaciones, de una fuente muy fiable; soy la viva imagen de mi bisabuela. El mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de cabello.- Sasuke parecía un poco confundido en como eso podía ser posible, si se supone que los genes comunes pasan de padres a hijos; y en casos extremos los llamados atavismos, de abuelos a nietos. Todo eso pasaba por su mente cuando la serena voz de su compañera lo interrumpió- ya llegamos.

Frente a él estaba viendo un gran contraste. Una lápida de piedra de obsidiana negra, con letras de plata al ras de la misma, que formaban un epitafio. La fecha de muerte de hacía 19 años sobre un símbolo y un nombre. El símbolo, como pudo recordar Sasuke, era el representante de que el nombre del finado se encontraba en el cenotafio de los ninjas K.I.A. (N.A.: Killed In Action), y el nombre de ese shinobi era Haruno Keitaro.

Cuando muy joven, el Uchiha había pensado que los nombres que se encontraban en tal piedra, debían haber pertenecido a los más valientes y formidables shinobis que Konoha debía haber tenido. Estos hombres y mujeres que dieron su vida por su aldea, debían de llenar de orgullo a sus familiares. Luego de la exterminación del clan, pensaba que su familia no tendría más reconocimiento; hubiera preferido mil veces que hubieran muerto defendiendo algo por lo que valía la pena defender, y no por la espada de un traidor. Pero ahora, a sus 19 años, pensaba diferente. Aquellas personas que se han ido, por la razón que fuere, nos dejan un agujero profundo en el alma; no podemos pensar en el orgullo u honor que dejó la persona luego de su muerte, porque eso no alivia nuestras penas.

Miró a su compañera; la sonriente joven se puso en cuclillas y tocando el nombre con la punta de sus dedos, habló.

-Otou-san… lamento haber demorado más de lo que dije en venir, pero mi kaa-san te lo puede explicar, ella ya lo sabe.- le brindó a la lápida una cálida sonrisa y posando sus ojos en su compañero, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que éste se acercara. Cuando éste lo hizo, se fijó en un detalle de la lápida en el que no había reparado. Bajo el nombre del padre de Sakura, había una especie de pequeña manija. La joven sujetó la manija y explicó:- Creo que no hay nada como esto en todo el cementerio, excepto tal vez en las lápidas de sus ascendentes. Mira esto.

La joven jaló la manija, y pronto se abrió una abertura, las bisagras eran internas, de modo que cerrando esa abertura, no era visible tal entrada. En ese agujero de mediano tamaño, Sasuke pudo vislumbrar una fotografía de Haruno Keitaro y sus compañeros Jounnin. Era un grupo de 4, 3 ninjas y una Kunoichi; reconoció al 

padre de su compañera, no usaba un hitai-ate pero usaba el mismo protector con el símbolo de Konoha que había visto en el sujeto que se hacía llamar el taichou del Kakashi han hacía 4 años (N.A.: Se refiere a Yamato). A su lado derecho se encontraba un sujeto sonriente, el cual le pareció extrañamente familiar al moreno, éste tenía el cabello de un color marrón oscuro y los ojos azabaches; a su lado izquierdo estaba la Kunoichi, su mirada tranquila en sus ojos verdes oscuros y el color naranjo de sus cabellos hacían contraste en su apariencia. El último miembro de su equipo estaba al otro lado de la kunoichi, tenía los ojos cerrados dado a su expresiva sonrisa, su cabello rubio caía con gracia sobre su hitai ate.

Al lado de la fotografía se podía leer: "Miembros del Keitaro han, en su última misión antes de morir noblemente al servicio de su nación." Sasuke pensó: "era el taichou del escuadrón" Bajo este memorial, había otro que decía: "Al hombre que guardó el secreto de un pasado que no se debe olvidar, al esposo que buscó un futuro para su familia sin igual, al padre de una niña que siempre lo recordará.". El Uchiha se quedó sin palabras, nunca había leído un memorial tan hermoso; ahora entendía como se sentía la joven ANBU al decir que la lápida de su madre se había hecho con cualquier material, se refería a que de haber estado en Konoha le abría preparado una lápida como la de su padre, le habría hecho un memorial tan o más hermoso que el de Haruno Keitaro.

-Sakura… ese memorial, es muy hermoso.- la joven abrió los ojos de la sorpresa por las palabras de su compañero y éste al notar la mirada de ella, bajó su cabeza y desvió la mirada a otro lugar. La joven sonrió y pronunció:

-Ciertamente, siempre lo recordaré. Tengo un pequeño recuerdo, el más antiguo de todos; yo estaba jugando en mi habitación con mi madre cuando mi padre llegó de una misión, besó a mi madre y luego me alzó en sus brazos. Es todo lo que recuerdo de él.- al terminar, la pelirosa cerró los ojos con algo de tristeza.

-Sólo eso?- preguntó el Uchiha. La ojiverde señaló la foto en la abertura y respondió:

-Ese día, esa foto fue tomada. La primera vez que recuerdo haber visto a mi padre, fue la última que lo vi.

El joven miro a la Haruno, esperando la explicación de sus palabras; una respuesta, que no llegaría pronto. La chica ANBU había bajado su cabeza; sus ojos ocultos tras sus mechones de cabello y sus labios formando una mueca, habían dado paso a una mirada llena de enojo e ira, a una sonrisa sin sentido. La abertura se cerró cuando la joven soltó la manija. Su mano enguantada se había tensado, cerrada en un puño, temblando por la fuerza del agarre.

Pronto se fijó en sus ojos, cambiaron parcialmente de color y de sus lacrimales brotaron lágrimas. El Sharingan se manifestó nuevamente; pronto no serían lágrimas, se habrían convertido en un torrente de sangre. Sasuke se alarmó al tiempo que la joven comenzó a manifestar su dolor como habría hecho hacía unas horas, y aún más intensamente. El lobo se acercó rápidamente e intento tranquilizarla, pero no era posible; pronto se dio cuenta que la situación era más grave, tal que ni la propia Kunoichi podría curarse como las otras veces. Pensó en que podía hacer y la imagen de la Godaime apareció en su mente.

-Sakura! Aguanta, te llevaré con Tsunade!- logró decirle el okami. Instintivamente, Sasuke pasó desde el costado de su compañera hasta el medio de sus brazos, de tal forma que la cabeza de su compañera descansara sobre la suya y el cuerpo de la misma, sobre la longitud de su lomo. Cuando los brazos y piernas de su compañera se relajaron y cayeron libremente a los lados de Sasuke, este se dio cuenta que la ojiverde se había desmayado.

Iba lo más rápido que podía entre el centenar de tumbas, trotaba ligeramente para que la joven no resbalara por su lomo. Sintió un líquido tibio deslizándose por su pelaje, desde la cruz hasta sus patas; el color escarlata de la sangre de su amiga se presentó ante sus ojos. Intentó acelerar el paso, al tiempo que desactivaba el Sharingan que había mantenido activo desde que llegaron a la tumba de Kakashi.

Logró salir del cementerio y mientras continuaba trotando, pensaba a toda velocidad cómo llegar a la torre del Hokage sin ser detectado por nadie; no sería prudente aparecer así ya que cualquiera podría pensar que él la habría atacado y que ella lo estaba sujetando. Tampoco creía que ese era un comportamiento normal de un lobo. Se le ocurrió entonces que la torre del Hokage se encontraba al pie de la montaña de los Hokages, si pasaba por las faldas del cerro sería menos probable que alguien lo viera por error.

En vez de trotar, empezó a correr, intentando que su compañera no cayera de su lomo. Por el resquicio de sus ojos pudo ver una de las manos de la pelirosa yaciendo libremente al lado de su pata, y aún sin ser capaz de distinguir colores, notó que se volvía más pálida. "Resiste, vamos!" pensaba el okami.

Pasó entre la montaña y la espalda de algunas edificaciones y la Torre del Hokage se alzó imponente a sus ojos, paró lo más delicadamente que pudo para que la joven no se resbalara y respirando agitadamente, divisó a la Godaime mirando la aldea desde el techo de la torre. Con el corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho y con la sangre circulando a toda velocidad por su cuerpo, su cerebro no podía procesar sus ideas de forma rápida.

De forma instintiva, respiró profundo y luego, soltando todo sentimiento, aulló. Un prolongado y fuerte aullido se escuchó por todo el lugar. La Hokage posó sus ojos desde donde provenía el llamado y al notar la escena, se precipitó a tierra. Ver a la joven ANBU reposando en el lomo del okami de forma un tanto grotesca, con los brazos flotando a los flancos del lobo y sus pies arrastrándose por el suelo, y al Uchiha con el lomo y las patas bañadas en sangre; ciertamente le sacaba de toda razón.

-Qué demonios…?!

-Tsunade-sama, Se lo explicaré después, onegai… ayúdela!- la Hokage lo miró y noto cierta sensación proveniente de los ambarinos ojos del animal, hubiera querido sonreír, pero no tenía tiempo para tal cosa. Delicadamente, separó el cuerpo de la pelirosa del lomo del okami, y cargándola en sus brazos le dijo al Uchiha:

-Vamos al hospital! Sígueme y me lo explicarás!

A una velocidad digna de alabo, la rubia se dirigió al hospital de Konoha; con el joven siguiéndola ligeramente detrás de ella. Correr a toda velocidad desde el cementerio y correr nuevamente de camino al hospital era muy agotador, pero Sasuke intentaba ignorar el dolor desgarrador que sentía en su pecho al respirar y se concentró en seguir a la Hokage con la misma velocidad que ella. La mirada curiosa de algunos pocos transeúntes se clavó en ellos, pero a éstos no les importó en lo absoluto.

En unos pocos minutos habían llegado al Hospital, irrumpiendo en la sala, sintiendo la mirada de los presentes. Una enfermera se acercó a la Godaime y pregunto:

-Hokage-sama que…?

-Yuki, necesito un quirófano libre. Llama a Shizune y dile que venga; que busque el historial médico de Haruno Sakura y averigüe su tipo de sangre. Luego, sabiendo eso, que traiga 2 unidades y material de transfusión. Pero ya!

-Hai! La sala 3 está libre. Qué hace este perro aquí?- agregó al ver como el Uchiha seguía a la de ojos castaños a través del pasillo. La Godaime sin voltear le respondió:

-Déjalo que entre, busca a Shizune rápido!

Atravesaron las puertas del quirófano N° 3 y la líder de la aldea apoyó el cuerpo de la pelirosa delicadamente sobre la camilla y mientras traía varios aparatos y los situaba alrededor de la camilla, le espetó a Sasuke:

-Uchiha, tienes poco tiempo de explicarme lo que pasó antes de que Shizune aparezca, habla!

-Cuando Sakura me encontró en el País del Búho, para poder interrogarme y hablar conmigo, hizo un pacto de sangre. Ella me entregaría la habilidad de hablar y yo debía darle un don a cambio; al momento de realizarlo no se me venía nada a la mente, y segundos antes de que se culminara el pacto, se me pasó involuntariamente por la cabeza el Sharingan. No pude cambiar de pensamiento, a ambos nos dolió el cambio; sin embargo, de los ojos de ella salieron una cuantas lágrimas, no le tomé importancia y ella tampoco porque pensamos que sería parte del pacto. En la noche de ayer tuvimos una discusión y cuando se enojó, apareció el Sharingan en sus ojos y…- la rubia lo interrumpió.

-El Sharingan? Explícate mejor.- demandó al tiempo que le colocaba a la joven una vía en la parte interna del brazo, el okami miró a la chica ANBU y vio como la rubia le había limpiado el rostro manchado de sangre a la joven y ahora la Godaime le colocaba una venda sobre los ojos al tiempo que hacía aparecer chakra verde de sus manos.-Continúa!

-La mitad inferior de sus ojos se volvieron rojos y un punto apareció en cada uno, más lágrimas aparecieron y ésta vez Sakura se quejó del dolor; le dije que se tranquilizara y cuando lo hizo, logró curarse otra vez. Ésta mañana fuimos al cementerio y cuando me estaba hablando de su padre…-la rubia dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo a la mención de esa parte del relato y miró a Sasuke-… hizo una pausa y luego parecía realmente furiosa. Otra vez apareció el Sharingan, pero esta vez la hemorragia era muy intensa, al igual que el dolor. Intente calmarla pero no funcionó, así que la cargué y luego se desmayó.

Unos segundos después que Sasuke terminara su relato, Shizune apareció en la puerta de la sala con los materiales que Tsunade le había pedido. Miró de la rubia al lobo y sacudiendo la cabeza se acercó rápidamente a la camilla.

-Tsunade-sama, aquí tengo lo que pidió, 2 unidades del tipo O+ y material de transfusión. Tiene la vía lista? Que sucedió y qué hace ese…?

-Es la mascota de Sakura, pásame ese balón de oxigeno y la mascarilla, también los tubos por si acaso necesita más ayuda para respirar. Aplícale anestesia general. Sasuke, ya te puedes ir. Espera en el pasillo.

-Sasuke?- preguntó una confundida Shizune al tiempo que le alcanzaba los materiales a la Hokage y éste salía del quirófano dándole una última mirada a la pelirosa. Shizune le había comenzado a hacer la trasfusión y Tsunade estaba aplicando más chakra verde sobre los ojos de la joven cuando Sasuke desvió la mirada al suelo.

Se sentó en la pared frente a las puertas de la sala y se dedicó a esperar. El tic tac del reloj ubicado al lado de la recepción ahondaba en sus oídos haciéndole pensar que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente. Estaba preocupado, la pérdida de sangre había sido mucha, y la cantidad de máquinas que Tsunade había situado alrededor de la pelirosa le daban una mala sensación.

Varias enfermeras pasaban frente a él y algunas trataban de quitarlo del hospital, pero la enfermera que respondía al nombre de Yuki les informaba de las órdenes de la Hokage que estipulaban la permanencia del animal en el recinto.

El joven aspiró fuertemente y el olor de la sangre de su compañera inundó por completo su nariz, pues aún permanecía la sangre de ella en él. Levantó una de sus patas a la altura de su hocico y a forma de limpiarse, la lamió. El sabor salado del líquido escarlata se deslizó por su garganta y luego se arrepintió de haber hecho eso; lo habían estado viendo desde la recepción y ahora pensarían que él la habría atacado.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que la había traído y el reloj de la recepción indicaba las 11:25. Un rugido salió del estomago de Sasuke, no comía desde la mañana del día anterior. Sin previo aviso, las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y una cansada pero calmada Shizune salió del mismo, le dio una breve mirada al lobo y luego se retiró. Éste dio una mirada al interior de la sala y vio a la Hokage haciéndole gestos para que se acercara.

Se levantó del suelo y caminando lentamente, ingresó a la sala al tiempo que la puerta de la misma se cerraba. Con una vía en el brazo suministrándole sangre y los ojos vendados, estaba Sakura echada en la camilla; y por lo que pudo ver Sasuke, estaba despierta. Una de las máquinas, la que medía su ritmo cardíaco, hacía un ruido bastante audible, así que no le extraño mucho que estuviera despierta.

-Sakura, aquí está tu salvador.- A la mención de esas palabras, Sasuke sintió algo que no sentía desde hacía 7 años, algo que no reconoció enseguida.

-Arigato, Sasuke. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto…

-No te preocupes, hacía un tiempo que no te salvaba, ya extrañaba la sensación.- las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un ligero rosa al tiempo que sonreía. La Hokage rió suavemente y luego dio un paso adelante.

-Muy bien, voy a decir esto una sola vez, así que escuchen ustedes dos. Sakura, ese jutsu, ese pacto… pertenece al clan Inuzuka, verdad?- la chica ANBU asintió con la cabeza mientras el moreno sentía cierta molestia con la pregunta.- Entiendo que lo hayas usado, pero no has debido ignorar el sangrado de tus ojos. 

Al parecer, para que el Sharingan se manifieste de forma correcta, debe encontrarse en el cuerpo de un Uchiha; algo con respecto a su anatomía hace que estos lo soporten, no es así, Sasuke?

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.

-El Sharingan no es natural tuyo, tu cuerpo y tu mente no están adecuados a este cambio, e intentan rechazarlo. Este se manifiesta cuando estás sumamente enojada, así que te recomiendo que tranquilices tu temperamento, Sakura. Tus ojos han llorado sangre porque tus vasos sanguíneos no han soportado este cambio, al igual que tu mente y tus nervios. Por ahora he reactivado tus células para arreglar esto, pero la próxima vez no lo soportarás y entraras en un estado de ceguera indefinido, me entiendes? Y si eso pasa, no sé cómo podré contrarrestarlo.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama. Demo… las vendas me las puedo quitar en una hora, verdad?

-Mmm… si, es solo algo preventivo; cuando te las quites tu visión estará un poco nublada, pero en un par de minutos estarás bien. Te daré de alta cuando la transfusión se haya acabado, en una hora y media. Cuando salgas quiero que vayas a comer algo inmediatamente, y que no sea Ramen.

-Hai, Tsunade-shishou…

-Además, creo que debemos llamar a este Sharingan de forma diferente… Sasuke, decías que solo aparecía un punto en cada ojo?

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.

-Entonces creo que lo adecuado sería… Ichidoto no Sharingan (N.A.: sharingan de un solo punto), Ichidoto para recortar.

La de los ojos castaños se fue alejando hacia la puerta y antes de salir, agregó:

-Sasuke, no permitas que se enoje, si?

-Youkai!

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en la sala, y un silencio llenó la habitación, la Haruno se acomodó en la camilla y se sentó con ambas piernas colgando por el borde de la misma, mientras Sasuke se acercaba y apoyaba el hocico en el borde de la camilla, al lado de la joven.

-Sakura, qué paso? Porque reaccionaste así?

La joven se tomo su tiempo para contestar y con vos seria, respondió:

- Ésa noche, mi padre partió en una misión de último momento, se había hecho una conspiración para derrocar al Sandaime Hokage y robar al "Kyuubi no gaki" (N.A.: niño Kyuubi). Un grupo de shinobis pensaron que luego de lo ocurrido con el Yondaime Hokage, aprovechando que Konoha se encontraba debilitada, podrían eliminar al Sandaime y al poseer al Kyuubi que sacarían de Naruto, impondrían a su líder, llamado Shintaro, como el Hokage y nadie se les resistiría.

-Mi padre y su equipo había estado haciendo varias misiones importantes esos días, habían conversado con otros grupos en las misiones. Uno de esos grupos les había parecido muy sospechoso, ya que les habían estado haciendo ciertas insinuaciones de anarquía. Mi padre y su equipo pensaron que eran un tanto sospechosos y más aún cuando éstos les dijeron que esa noche habría una gran fiesta en la torre del Hokage, que hasta habrían niños allí. El Keitaro han tuvo un presentimiento, a pesar de que el grupo de shinobis con el que estaban hablando eran conocidos por hablar "tonterías", según los otros escuadrones Jounnin.

-Esa noche, en la Torre del Hokage, el grupo se había infiltrado y estaban próximos a secuestrar a Naruto; cuando el Keitaro han hizo aparición y entraron en combate. Avanzada la pelea, el líder de los infiltrados hizo un jutsu que lanzó un gran número de armas desde un pergamino que había desplegado por el suelo de la habitación durante la pelea. Shintaro escapó, sus compañeros murieron y también los miembros del Keitaro han. Cuando llegaron los ANBU's y el Hokage, ya había pasado todo, encontraron a Naruto con vida en los brazos de el hombre rubio de la fotografía. Él lo salvó de último momento. Luego de eso, la aldea los reconoció como héroes, pero pronto los olvidaron. A las semanas del suceso, nadie los recordaba.

Tras el relato de su amiga, Sasuke comprendió su reacción. Los recuerdos sobre su padre y la situación de su madre le habría hecho sentir muy enojada. Cada vez que descubría algo más sobre su compañera, le hacía pensar lo poco que la conocía antes. La joven de 20 años debía tener una fortaleza envidiable.

El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ellos. Sin saber porque, al Uchiha se le ocurrió hacer algo. Vio que la mano izquierda de la joven no tenía el mitón puesto, ya que en el dedo del medio es donde tenía el gancho que estaba conectado a la máquina que medía el ritmo cardíaco. Sin estar muy seguro, levantó su hocico de la sábana y lo colocó al lado de la mano de la joven.

Sakura no podía ver debido a las vendas, pero sintió como algo tibio chocó su mano y luego sintió como "eso" se frotaba contra ella. Notó una respiración que pasaba entre sus dedos y supo que se trataba del hocico de Sasuke.

La kunoichi comenzó a acariciar su hocico de forma suave, y el okami se quedó quieto. Estuvieron así un rato, ella acariciándolo suavemente y él quieto sintiendo 

sus caricias. Hasta que él ruido de los goznes de las puertas de la sala girando sobre sí, los sacó de su trance y ambos se separaron.

El Uchiha volteó para ver quien habría entrado, cuando un chico y una chica hicieron aparición. Le bastó 3 segundos con el Sharingan activado, para ver sus características. El chico le llevaba una cabeza a la chica, tenía el cabello negro azabache y ojos de un color azul cielo. Vestía un polo negro, bermudas y sandalias del mismo color. La chica tenía el cabello de un color castaño claro y ojos de color ámbar. Vestía una blusa de color blanco con motivos florales, una falda sobre la rodilla de color celeste y sandalias del mismo color. La chica habló primero.

-Vaya vaya, así que venimos a ver a Yamato-taichou y nos encontramos que usted está aquí.

Sakura sonrió y respondió.

-Y vinieron de la mano o es que ya se cansaron y están abrazados?- ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron ligeramente y al unísono dijeron:

-Que no somos novios, Haruno fuku-taichou!

-Ah, entonces porque gritan y se enojan?

Los chicos se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron pucheros. Pronto, el de los ojos azules se percató de la presencia del okami y preguntó:

-Fuku-taichou… que le sucedió? Y que hace ese perro aquí? Está todo ensangrentado.

-Está ensangrentado? En serio? Rayos! Ahora tendré que darle un baño…

Al Uchiha le hizo gracia e hizo un sonido raro, como una risa interrumpida. La pelirosa continuó:

-Tuve un pequeño problema, pero ahora estaré bien. No me voy a quedar ciega ni nada por el estilo, así que podre verlos demostrando todo su amor en las misiones.- Esta vez fue la chica quien habló.

-Fuku-taichou, ya párele! No ha respondido la pregunta!

-Es muy simple. Primero, es un lobo. Segundo, lo estoy entrenando para ser un ninken. Tercero y último, será parte del Roku Ban.

Un silencio sepulcral tomo posesión de la sala durante cinco segundos, hasta que los subordinados de la Haruno dejaron escapar un grito de sorpresa.

-NANII?? Está segura de esto?

-Así es, así que pasaré a las presentaciones.-se dirigió a Sasuke y habló- Ellos son los últimos 2 miembros del Roku Ban. Ambos ingresados al mismo tiempo, así que tienen el m ismo rango en el grupo, los novatos. El Dragón, Yamada Ryuuzaki. 16 años. Y la Tigresa, Kaizuko Rukitora. 16 años.

Los ANBU's miraron de forma extraña a su superior, como preocupándose de su salud mental. Ryuuzaki preguntó:

-De verdad se siente bien, Fuku-taichou?

-Que te hace dudar de mi estado mental?

-Nada.

-Rukitora, Ryuuzaki; Éste es Sasuke, tiene unos 3 años.

A la mención del nombre, ambos compañeros intercambiaron miradas; la de ojos amarillos se atrevió a hablar:

-Entonces, los rumores de la aldea… se referían a él?-La ojiverde cambió su expresión.

-Así que las noticias viajan rápido… Si, se referían a él. Bueno, eso no es lo importante. Qué paso con Yamato-taichou? Aún no se recupera de aquella vez?

-Sumimasen, no lo golpeamos muy fuerte cuando lo confundimos… Al parecer no se recupera fácilmente.- La joven de 20 años asintió con la cabeza, el de cabellos negros, agregó:-Pero fue culpa de Rukitora… no pudo reconocer un simple Henge!

-Yo? Si fuiste tú quien me dijo que era el enemigo!

-Y para que me haces caso, baka!

-Baka? El Baka eres tú!

-TU!

-TU!

-Tarado!

-Mocosa!

-Idiota!

-Chata!

Aún sin conocer a esos "niños" y sus juegos, al sentir el chakra que hervía con ira del cuerpo de la joven; Sasuke pudo suponer que esa palabra era Tabú. Los ojos amarillos de la chica de cabello castaño, desprendían un fuego muy violento.

-Esp...espera! No quise decir eso… yo, yo… -intentó calmarla Ryuuzaki, pero Rukitora se había lanzado contra él y lo había tumbado en el suelo y le estaba golpeando en la cabeza.

-QUIEN ES CHATA? QUIEN??

-GOMEN!! Duele…

Riendo fuertemente, Sakura emitió:

-Ahh… el amor, el amor. No son lindos Sasuke?

A forma de susurro, Sasuke le respondió:

-Sakura,…me das miedo.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb **

Que tal, eh? Ahora pasemos a los términos:

-han: equipo. En Naruto lo usan con el nombre del capitán primero.

-Roku Ban: escuadrón 6. Me dio ganas de ponerlo en ponja x3…

-demo: pero

-Gomen: lo siento.

-Chata: bajita, chica de baja estatura (jerga peruana xD)

Bien, ahora ciertas preguntas:

-quién salvó a Naruto?

-Serán Ryuuzaki Rukitora novios o lo ocultan?

-Sakura quedara ciega algún día?

-Que presentía Tsunade que pasaba con Sasuke y Sakura?

-que ocurre con Yamato?

-Morirá otro personaje?

-Que siente Sasuke cuando salva a Sakura?

-Cómo le hará Sakura para bañar a Sasuke?

-por que no me callo de una vez y hago las explicaciones?

Las explicaciones:

-Naruto estaba en la Torre del Hokage porque ahí era cuidado y resguardado por los ANBUS, debido a que a su corta edad no podría haber sobrevivido en una casa solo, no?

-Sasuke fue capaz de cargar a Sakura porque su longitud y fuerza se lo permite. Si los lobos tuvieran conciencia podrían cargar a los miembros heridos de su manada en sus lomos.

-Todo material médico mencionado en este capítulo, es real. Se de medicina, procedimientos y quirófanos porque he padecido muchas enfermedades y he estado en una operación n.n-b

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor, me sentiría muy feliz si me dejan un review, no cuesta más que unos minutos. Si tienen una duda o pregunta o crítica, o comentario… díganlo y les responderé.

Muchas gracias n.n


	6. mi padre, maldita Haruno

Hola, que tal? Sé que me he demorado un poco con este capítulo… pero bueno… más vale tarde que nunca, verdad? Éste capítulo es también, más largo que el anterior (por unas cuantas palabras xD) pero espero que no sea agobiante al leer xD En este capítulo habrá un poco de todo: humor, drama, más drama, romance (o los intentos de romance) y bueno… qué más puedo decir? Este mes tampoco habrá One-shot, pero es porque se me ocurrió algo mejor… el próximo mes es muy probable que lo vean x3

Sin más que decir, me despido…ah! Casi me olvido n.nU deben recordar que **este fic está basado a partir de los eventos manifiestos en el capítulo 384 del manga, cualquier cosa que haya pasado luego del capítulo 384 no será tomado en cuenta en mi fic, a menos que yo lo diga xD **

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Ya todo había terminado, pero el reloj no se había detenido. El ambiente seguía tenso y cargado, pero ella ya no lo sentía; no sentía nada, no podía hacerlo. Notó como se dejaba caer, dejando a la gravedad hacer su trabajo y arrastrarla al vacio de la realidad continua. El aire se volvió pesado, el solo hecho de respirar era un milagro; no comandaba su cuerpo, ya no. La imagen frente a ella se volvió confusa y extraña. Podía deducir que estaba arrodillada en el suelo del bosque, su uniforme gris y negro manchándose a cada segundo que pasaba con la sangre del suelo. Su Katana desenvainada, llena de sangre, yaciendo incrustada en algo frente a ella.

¿Cómo llegó a eso? En qué momento todo se había vuelto tan surrealista? No escuchaba nada, sus oídos no habían recibido el mensaje de sus neuronas; se había perdido en el torrente de ira y confusión. Pequeñas y distorsionadas imágenes viajaban en sus recuerdos. Tal vez los dos cuerpos junto a ella eran señal de lo que había ocurrido, pero no quedaban testigos.

Aún sin poder escuchar, o sin poder sentir los contactos con su piel y el dolor de su cuerpo… un vuelco en su corazón le hizo ver y distinguir algo frente a ella. Una mancha negra se hacía paso entre los árboles y arbustos, un par de manchas grises tras de él. Logró distinguir al lobo que se le acercaba y que pronto estuvo frente a ella. La imagen se traslucía como si estuviera tras un vitral rojo; cada vez más rápido la imagen se difuminaba más y más. Vio a Sasuke antes de que su silueta desapareciera ante sus ojos y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante. Todo se volvió negro, pero ella no había cerrado sus ojos, aún no. Aún en cámara lenta, su cuerpo cayó al suelo del bosque por completo. No sabía que pasaba alrededor de ella, pero si sabía cómo afectaría su vida lo que acababa de hacer.

Al fin cerró los ojos, y aún sin poder ver, recuerdos pasaron frente a ella e intentó retomar el hilo de lo que había ocurrido, desde hacía unos meses, hasta ese día.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**3 meses antes:**

La Sala se había tornado en un área silenciosa desde que los "enamorados" la habían abandonado. La pelirosa estaba sentada en la cama, mirando hacia fuera de la sala; el lobo se encontraba mirando por una ventana, pensando que los jóvenes le habían caído bien, especialmente por las muestras de preocupación le tenían a su superiora.

0o0o0oo0oFlasbacko0o0o0o0o0

La transfusión se había terminado hacía unos minutos, la pelirosa ya se había quitado la venda y estaba parada frente a ellos. Los presentes observaban cada expresión en el rostro de la ojiverde para saber si a este le dolía algo o si se sentía mal, pero dado a su entrenamiento ANBU, la joven no dejó pasar ninguna expresión por su rostro, más que el continuo y rápido parpadeo de sus ojos.

-Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó la de ojos ámbar.

- Estoy bien, solo veo algo borroso, pero está amainando.- Pasaron unos segundos y el movimiento de los níveos párpados de la joven volvieron a su ritmo normal- Bueno, entonces…qué van a hacer, Ryuuzaki, Rukitora? Yo tengo unos asuntos que atender con urgencia.- dirigió una mirada sutil hacia el lobo, que entendió que se refería a el aspecto de ambos y la continuación de su entrenamiento.

-Pensábamos darle una visita a Yamato-taichou.- le respondió Ryuuzaki.

-Pero si usted aún no se encuentra bien, entonces deberíamos acompañarla, no Ryuu?- la pelirosa les sonrió y se acercó.

-No se preocupen por mí, aquí tengo a Sasuke.- El Uchiha sintió nuevamente esa sensación extraña pero reconfortante cuando la joven de los verdes ojos había pronunciado esas palabras.- Además yo también quiero visitar a Yamato-taichou.

Los novatos evaluaron la situación y supusieron que no había problemas. Cuando Sakura dio otro paso hacia ellos, perdió el equilibrio por unos momentos. Sasuke quiso acercarse a ayudarla, pero el joven de ojos celestes se le adelantó y la sujetó a tiempo.

-Está bien, fuku-taichou?- la pelirosa alzó la mirada y sonriendo le contestó:

-No se preocupen, estoy bien.

-Tal vez, como prevención, debería quedarse un rato más reposando. Después de todo acaba de perder un litro de sangre. Solo en caso de que vuelva a perder el 

equilibrio.- Con esas palabras, la joven de cabellos castaños dejo en claro que no pensaba que su superiora era débil, si no que se preocupaba por ella.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí y no tienen porque preocuparse. Vayan por el pasillo de la mano y hagan lo que quieran que no estaré ahí para molestarlos.- la Haruno reía al tiempo que sus subordinados se molestaban, una vez más.

-Ya empezó otra vez. No puede dejarlo ni por 5 minutos?

Salieron del Quirófano y las puertas del mismo giraron sobre sus goznes y se cerraron. La pelirosa se sentó en la camilla y suspiró, miró al lobo y luego de sonreírle, cerró los ojos. El okami le devolvió la sonrisa y una ventana le llamó la atención.

0o0o0o0oEnd of Flashbacko0o0o0o0

Así habían estado desde hacía unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, pero sobretodo Sasuke. Había conocido a otros dos miembros del Roku Ban y le habían caído muy bien.

Al momento de pensar en el Roku Ban, recordó lo que su compañera había declarado. Desde que podía recordar, había querido pertenecer al cuerpo de los ANBU's, e iba a realizar esa ilusión dentro de un tiempo. No sería de la forma en la que él habría imaginado de niño, pero al menos sería parte de un escuadrón. Poco sabía de la jerarquía entre escuadrones ANBU, pero podía recordar a su hermano hablar sobre ello una vez. El Ichi Ban y el Roku Ban eran escuadrones especiales que eran ordenados directamente por el Hokage y eran utilizados en las misiones más peligrosas y delicadas. Era obvio porque la Kunoichi había sido asignada a ese escuadrón, contaba con la confianza de la Hokage y con la fortaleza necesaria para el oficio.

De pronto, la imagen de la pelirosa realizando varias misiones apreció en su mente. Nunca la había visto pelear enserio y tenía ganas de que el entrenamiento empezara rápido para ver sus destrezas. Se la imaginaba dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, planeando minuciosas estrategias en sus misiones y realizando complicados y peligrosos encargos de asesinato. Una risa discreta salió de su hocico, pensar que una chica que se veía tan inocente, tan dulce y tan bella, realizara las más difíciles, las más peligrosas y las más horrorosas misiones de asesinato.

Echó una mirada al azul cielo de fuera y dejó escapar un suspiro que se escuchó perfectamente por toda la habitación y que no pasó desapercibido por los oídos de la joven.

-Sasuke…- el aludido se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al pie de la cama, frente a la de ojos jade.-…vamos.

-Estás segura de que has descansado lo suficiente?- la pelirosa lo miró directo a los ojos y observó lo que en ellos se reflejaba. Preocupación. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió, acercó su mano izquierda y acarició al Uchiha en la cabeza; este cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

-No te preocupes por mí. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

-Yo lo sé, pero abusas de tu fortaleza.

La ANBU soltó al okami y se levantó, el Uchiha la imitó y espero a que ésta se pusiera el mitón que le faltaba en la mano de la caricia. La Haruno se ajustó la prenda y con voz decidida, anunció:

-Ike, Sasuke.

-Youkai.

Sakura abrió el ala derecha de la puerta mientras que Sasuke abría el ala izquierda. Ambos jóvenes, aún ensangrentados, caminaron por un pasillo; pasando por la recepción, la ojijade se detuvo a decirle a una enfermera:

-Yuki, por favor… sube a la cafetería y pon a mi cuenta un par de platos del día para llevar, baja a almacén y tráeme de mi antiguo locker, a la habitación 308, el uniforme de guardia y una de mis antiguas batas.

-Yo…- la enfermera parecía golpeada por el hecho de que la misma persona que acababa de entrar en un estado deplorable hacía algunas horas, ahora le daba tantas órdenes de lo más normal posible. Agitó un poco la cabeza y respondió:… hai, Sakura-san.

Así que la joven había trabajado en el Hospital, no le sorprendía tanto puesto que debía haber pasado esa etapa para hacerse ninja médico. Siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con unas escaleras. Al joven le preocupó el hecho de que Sakura no tuviera energía suficiente para poder subir las escaleras, pero ver a su compañera subiéndolas rápido quitó la duda de su cabeza.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso, que era parte del ala de Hospitalizados, y fueron avanzando todas las puertas hasta llegar al lado de la habitación 306 y ver como Ryuuzaki y Rukitora salían de la que debía ser la habitación 308.

-Está despierto, pero nosotros debemos irnos.- les informó Rukitora- La Godaime nos castigó por lo de la última misión del Roku Ban y…- la joven dejó de hablar y su compañero terminó la oración por ella:

-… y ahora nos manda a hacer misiones de rango D. Si nos rehusamos dice que va a mandar a Ruki como reemplazo del gato Tora y a mí como estatua de Dragón del templo del fuego.- concluyó Ryuuzaki, luego ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-No los dejo ni 10 minutos y ya están coordinados, vaya que la adolescencia es rápida.- Los subordinados miraron con enojo a su fuku-taichou y haciendo una reverencia se retiraron del pasillo.

-No crees que los fastidias mucho?

-Mmm… no, creo que no. Se lo que ellos sienten en estos momentos, solo les doy un empujoncito.

-Y cómo puedes estar segura de ello?

-Porque soy mujer. Ustedes los hombres son tan despistados con respecto a los sentimientos…

-Oye! Está bien. Espera, el gato Tora? Todavía vive?

-Desafortunadamente, falleció hace unos meses. Al parecer su dueña le cayó encima mientras dormía. Pero bueno, entremos de una vez.

-Hmph.

Caminaron a paso tranquilo el camino que les quedaba hacia la Habitación del Taichou del Roku Ban; cuando llegaron a la puerta que tenía en la parte superior con letras doradas 308, la ojijade estiró una mano para abrir la puerta, pero su brazo se quedó estático. El Uchiha la miró y pudo ver algo extraño en sus ojos, parecía una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza; con el hocico empujó la mano que colgaba a un lado del torso de la pelirosa y esta volvió a la realidad y abrió por fin la puerta.

Apenas Sasuke entró, notó la cantidad de bolsas de suero que reposaban en una pila dentro de una canasta de basura al lado de camilla. En ella se encontraba un hombre sentado, pero al verlo el okami no lo reconoció inmediatamente. No se parecía al hombre que había visto hacía 4 años en la guarida de Orochimaru, él que estaba en la camilla parecía muy cansado y demacrado. Sus ojos negros no tenían brillo y su cabello castaño se estaba volviendo grisáceo. Al sentir la puerta abrirse, este se había dado vuelta y miraba a ambos visitantes.

-Haruno, esperaba pronto su visita.

-De ninguna manera faltaría, Taichou.- el hombre sonrió y todo formalismo se derrumbó.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Sakura… hacía ya un tiempo que no te veía.

-Hace unas semanas, Tenzou-san. Surgieron algunas misiones.- la mirada del ANBU se dirigió hacia el okami; sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, su rostro se ensombreció y con voz de ultratumba dijo:

-Uchiha, no?

Sasuke y Sakura se congelaron en el lugar, o más bien… sus rostros se congelaron del miedo. Cómo lo supo? Pronto el hospitalizado relajó el gesto y comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

-Hubieran… hubieran visto sus caras!! Ja jaja! La Godaime, ella me contó todo cuando vino a visitarme, no se preocupen.- Ambos miembros del ex equipo 7 relajaron el gesto y suspiraron aliviados. El secreto estaba a salvo.

-Tenzou-san, me ha dado un susto… hacía tiempo que no hacía eso.- El aspecto cansado del hombre se vitalizó un poco con todo lo que había reído y con la esplendorosa sonrisa que le dedicaba a la pelirosa.

-Warui… no pude evitarlo.- miró otra vez al okami y le dijo:- Así que después de tanta búsqueda, por una casualidad te encontraste con Sakura… que interesante giro del destino. Diste muy buena pelea en ese tiempo, Sasuke-kun.

-Hmph, usted también, Tenzou-san… disculpe, Yamato-taichou.- el hombre hizo un movimiento con la mano y emitió:

-Tenzou-san está bien, pero no debes decirlo frente a los novatos. Ellos sólo me llaman por Yamato-Taichou, no conocen mi nombre real. Al igual que a Sakura que solo la conocen por Haruno fuku-taichou. Nosotros como superiores conocemos el historial de esos chicos, si ellos supieran nuestros nombres y fueran interrogados o torturados, por ser novatos lo revelarían aunque opusieran resistencia. Y en las misiones nos llamamos por el animal de nuestras máscaras, siendo así el Roku Ban integrado por: Neko, Okami, Tora y Ryuu.

-Inclusive, en la última misión, ellos olvidaron el asunto de los animales y me llamaron Haruno fuku-taichou. Si alguien lo hubiera escuchado…

Sasuke se había dado cuenta, los adolescentes no habían mencionado el nombre de Sakura en algún momento. Y recordó que cuando habían estado paseando con Naruto, la pelirosa había mencionado que luego de haber confundido a Tenzou-san, no la habían llamado por Okami, sino por Haruno fuku-taichou.

-Está seguro que puedo llamarlo así?

-No veo porque no, pronto serás miembro del Roku Ban. Además, si Sakura confía en ti, yo también.- el moreno supo que si el hombre frente a él supiera leer sus gestos como la pelirosa a su lado hacia, le hubiera preguntado el porqué de su sonrojo. Más fue extraído de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocó la puerta. El hombre exclamó:-Pase!

La perilla de la puerta giró e ingresó por el portal la enfermera Yuki, en su mano derecha sostenía una bolsa de la cual se podía observar, sobresalía la tapa de un tuper de polietileno (N.A.: tecnopor, teknopor, esa cosa blanca que usan para que los artefactos eléctricos no se golpeen dentro de su caja, xD), y del cual se percibía un delicioso aroma que Sasuke no pudo evitar disfrutar debido al hambre que lo mataba por dentro. Y, en su mano izquierda, sostenía una pila de ropa pulcramente doblada.

-Arigato Yuki.- La joven de ojos verdes se acercó y recibió ambas entregas. La enfermera hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de la sala. La ojijade dejó la bolsa sobre una mesita junto a la camilla y tentativamente, dijo:

-Etto… tenzou-san…

-Si?, Sakura?- la joven puso una expresión de pura inocencia en su rostro y preguntó:

-Sabe si su baño tiene ducha con teléfono?- el okami se sobresaltó, acaso ella…?

-Ma… matte! No estarás pensando en…?- la sonrisa inocente de la joven ANBU se transformó en una sonrisa llena de maniatismo, la cual incrementó considerablemente al escuchar la respuesta positiva del hombre en la camilla.

-Me prestaría su baño un momento, tenzou-san?

-No veo porque no, Sakura.

-Eh!? Pe… pero…!

-Muchacho, te has visto al espejo? Ustedes están cubiertos de sangre! Y un baño no te caería mal…

Viéndose derrotado en argumento, el Uchiha no tuvo más opción que seguir a la pelirosa a través de una puerta que supuso sería el baño. La joven prendió la luz y cerró la puerta. El baño estaba compuesto por una ducha con teléfono, un váter, un bidel y un lavamanos. La ojijade colocó con cuidado la ropa sobre la tapa del váter y abrió el acceso de agua hacia el teléfono para probarlo. Luego de que este emitió un chorro de agua estable, volteó la mirada hacia el okami y dijo:

-Bien Sasuke, entra de una vez.

-Hmph, es esto realmente necesario?

-A menos que quieras correr lejos de Konoha siendo perseguido por cazadores, si es necesario…

El lupino animal dejo escapar un suspiro de rendición de su ébano hocico y metió una pata delantera a la ducha. Luego de introducirse por completo, miró suplicante a la pelirosa y esta le dedicó una sonrisa de entendimiento. Ésta abrió el acceso y lentamente, dejó caer el chorro sobre el pelaje del animal. La tibieza del líquido le sorprendió, no esperaba a que la joven temperara el agua; se dejó relajar por el masaje que le proveía la sustancia cristalina y dejó caer su mirada hacia abajo. Como un diamante rojo, un rubí o un elíxir líquido; sangre a medio coagular era limpiada del cuerpo del lobo. La cantidad de líquido vital era impresionante y no dudaba sobre eso, después de todo los ojos de la joven habían llorado ríos de sangre durante al menos unos 10 o 15 minutos. Estaba pensando en esto cuando sintió la mano aún enguantada de su compañera recorrer su lomo, levanto su hocico en dirección de ésta y así como ella lo hacía, comenzó a aprender a leer sus ojos. Tras ese vívido color jade de sus orbes, podía ver mucha paciencia, pero había algo más tras ellos. Recordó como se había detenido antes de abrir la puerta, en sus ojos se había manifestado la nostalgia y la tristeza. Intentaba entenderlo, pero la respuesta no llegaba claramente hacia él, así que decidió preguntar.

-Sakura…

-Dime, Sasuke.

-Tenzou-san es importante para ti, verdad?- la mano que limpiaba la sangre detuvo su movimiento, y la mirada paciente pasó a una de recuerdos sumergidos en personajes del pasado.

-Tenzou-san… para mí… es como si fuera mi padre.- No lo había esperado de tal modo. Pensó en él como su guía, su superior, su maestro… no como un padre. Después de todo, el había perdido a su padre también, y el modelo más cercano que había tenido había sido Kakashi-sensei; hasta había pensado que no sólo lo había sido para él. Kakashi había sido el "padre" del equipo 7. Naruto no conoció a sus padres, se los habían arrebatado al Uchiha en su niñez, y la joven Haruno sólo contaba con un único vago recuerdo, y tal vez algunas fotografías. No pudo evitar preguntar nuevamente.

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei…

-Kakashi-sensei fue un gran maestro y definitivamente no lo olvidaré, pero no puedo pensar en él como un padre. Sólo me empezó a tomar en serio 3 años 

después de tu partida, antes de eso… yo era la alumna de relleno. Pienso en él más bien como un tío. En cambio, Tenzou-san… se parece a él.- El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada de empatía.- Hasta usaba el mismo protector que él. Le pregunté a mi madre como había sido mi padre; me dijo que cuando se trataba de algo serio o una misión, el azul oscuro de sus ojos se encendían de sobremanera, como un fuego azul. Pero cuando se trataba de la vida de todo ser humano, o cuando pasaba tiempo con nosotras… sus expresiones cambiaban, se volvía un ser bromista.-una sonrisa pasó por los níveos labios de la joven.- Tenzou-san siempre fue un bromista, más bien… él intentaba asustarnos en los momentos menos provistos y siempre lo lograba. Mientras más tiempo pasé bajo sus órdenes, más lo idealice como el padre que no tuve. Pero…-la sonrisa se semi-desvaneció y se convirtió en una expresión neutra.- desde hace un tiempo, algo ha pasado con su cuerpo. Tú lo debes saber, Sasuke. Él es uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru.

La confesión lo dejó muy quieto, nunca lo había pensado; había escuchado acerca de un experimento que utilizaba células del Shodaime Hokage para ser trasladadas a núcleos de otro cuerpo, y ahora que lo recordaba más claramente, ese hombre no hacía acaso Moukuton? Todo encajaba ahora.

-Lo acabo de recordar, pero no se suponía que había evolucionado bien ante las células del Shodaime?

-Se suponía, la Godaime lo creía también. Antes de nuestra última misión, Tenzou-san había enfermado durante una semana; se suscitó lo del malentendido de los novatos y luego de llevarlo al hospital para revisarlo… nos dimos cuenta de que no sanaba. Sus heridas no cerraban y el dolor no amainaba; era como si sus células hubieran dejado de funcionar correctamente. Las misiones del Roku Ban fueron canceladas y se nos mandaron misiones por separado hasta la recuperación de Tenzou-san. Lo venía a visitar frecuentemente, hasta que la última vez no pude más y me quede poco tiempo. No podía verlo en ese estado; en estos momentos está estable y en proceso de recuperación, si lo hubieras visto…

La expresión neutra de su rostro se fue transformando paulatinamente en una de tristeza, y su mano volvió a su labor de limpiar todo rastro de sangre en el okami. Sasuke pensó un poco y luego preguntó:

-Y que dice la Godaime respecto a eso?

-Tsunade-sama me explicó el proceso de sanación y lo que ocurría con su cuerpo, ha intentado todo lo posible para su recuperación, pero queda en manos de Tenzou-san ahora… Está mejorando lentamente, pero aún falta tiempo. Tal vez para cuando te integres al equipo, lo tengamos de Taichou otra vez.

-Hmph, sería bueno… y por cierto, aún no me has dicho nada respecto al próximo paso del entrenamiento…

-Tienes razón, pero han pasado varias cosas… esta tarde te explicaré toda la teoría y mañana empieza la práctica, ne?

-Teoría? Para ser un ninken se necesita teoría?

-Por supuesto! Todo entrenamiento o técnica debe tener una base teórica que luego se pone en práctica, de modo que trabajas mente y cuerpo. Ya te olvidaste de lo que dijo Iruka-sensei en el examen de Chunnin?

-No, pero suelo ir directo a la práctica. Me es más rápido de realizar.

-Pero no estamos hablando de rapidez, además soy yo quien te va a enseñar así que no tienes de que quejarte.

-Hai, Hai… Sakura-sempai!

La pelirosada volvió a sonreír cómo cuando habían estado con Naruto y el Uchiha se quedó embelesado una vez más. Cada segundo que pasaba mirando su sonrisa, se sentía más vivo, más humano. Se sentía feliz de pasar el tiempo hablando con la joven y pronto empezaría el entrenamiento, nada podía ser mejor que eso. Súbitamente el movimiento de la mano de la ojiverde se detuvo y el chorro de agua tibia también. La miró con duda y entendió que ya había terminado, se miró las patas y la parte del lomo que podía ver y se vio limpio. La joven dejó el teléfono en su sitio y se levantó.

-Y ahora cómo me seco?- Sakura rió y respondió:

-De la única forma que puedes-jaló la cortina ligeramente difuminada y agregó- solo sacúdete.

La mirada que recibió del Uchiha decía claramente "no soy un perro", a lo cual la ANBU no intentó esconder su risa. El joven no tuvo más opción, así que poniéndose en la posición que supuso era correcta para tal acción, junto fuerza en sus patas y con varios movimientos, sacudió su cuerpo. Centenares de gotas de agua volaron en todas direcciones al movimiento del animal, que si no fuera por la cortina de la ducha, la Haruno se hubiera mojado también. Luego de esto, el Uchiha se detuvo y se tambaleó ligeramente por la inercia. La de ojos jade abrió la cortina y no pudo evitar reírse al ver al okami en su estado actual. El moreno la miro mal y esta detuvo su risa.

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Tu.

-Hmph, no veo porque.-la joven se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Sal.- el Uchiha la vio confundido y enarcó una ceja.

-Eh?

-Ya estás limpio, ahora me toca a mí. O que esperabas? Que me duchara contigo adentro?

No lo había pensado, pero detuvo todo intento de sonrojo antes de que su compañera lo notara siquiera. Sacando las patas de la bañera y sin mirar a la ANUBU, salió de la habitación y se acercó al hombre que yacía en su cama. Cuando el de cabellos castaños lo miró, se hizo un pequeño silencio, luego todo se derrumbó. El hombre se contorsionaba de risa, intentando no exagerar por el dolor, logrando todo lo contrario. Sasuke, ya molesto le preguntó:

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Tu.- la respuesta era idéntica a la de la pelirosa, pero no lograba entender porque.

-Alguna pista de porque su risa, Tenzou-san?- el de la camilla simplemente no podía parar de reír, así que con el índice de su mano derecha, señaló un espejo de cuerpo completo ubicado tras la puerta que el Uchiha no había notado antes.

Sasuke se acercó y la visión que tuvo le dejó sin palabras. Su pelaje estaba totalmente esponjado y exageradamente revuelto. Más que un lobo, parecía un erizo inflado, con pelaje en vez de espinas. Intentó de algún modo alisar su pelaje con las patas pero no lo logró. Suspiró derrotado y se posicionó al lado de la camilla, en la cual el hospitalizado se había tranquilizado y respiraba un poco agitado.

-Se encuentra bien?- preguntó ligeramente preocupado el Uchiha menor al de ojos expresivos, éste reguló su respiración a un estado normal y sonriendo le respondió:

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Bueno, y donde está Sakura?

-Aún está en el cuarto de baño, ha de demorarse un poco más, supongo.

El transformado se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó a pensar en la nada. Mientras, Tenzou-san se dejaba inundar de pensamientos de toda clase, pero la mayoría de ellos involucraba a los 2 ex integrantes del equipo 7. Comenzó "maliciosamente" a tramar cierto tipo de situaciones que obligara a ambos jóvenes a tomar ciertas decisiones, y tal vez así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro si los "enamorados", como los llamaba Sakura, les seguían el ejemplo y se espabilaban 

de una vez. Al concentrarse en esto se olvidó de la presencia del callado lobo negro y rió por la bajo, lo cual llamó la atención del Uchiha.

Cuando éste alzó el hocico hacia su próximo superior, vio la cara de una persona que va a cometer algo malo y medio dudando, habló:

-Tenzou-san, en que piensa?

-Ah?- el ANBU se percató de la situación e intentó pensar en una respuesta coherente.- oh… solo cosas. Sabes? No veía a Sakura tan motivada a hacer algo desde hace 3 meses y medio más o menos… no desde lo de la boda con el Inuzu…ka. Te lo dijo, verdad? Dime que te lo dijo o si no se molestará conmigo…-la voz del hombre sonó preocupada, el joven se limitó a hacer una mueca con el hocico y respondió:

-Si lo mencionó, aunque no estoy enterado de los detalles.- el hombre suspiró aliviado, miró furtivamente hacia la puerta del baño y con una sonrisa cómplice, le dijo a Sasuke:

-Sasuke-kun, te gustaría saber qué pasó?

Realmente no había esperado algo como eso, el "padre" de Sakura le iba a contar algo que ni siquiera la joven le quería decir? No tenía mucho sentido, cerró los ojos un momento, reflexionando, y cuando los abrió, respondió:

-No sabe cuánto es que quiero saber que pasó, pero preferiría que fuese ella quien me confiara tal información, arigato.- para su sorpresa, el de la camilla sonrió aún más de lo que había demostrado que podía y con voz alegre le dijo:

-Y tú no sabes cuánto es que me alegra tu respuesta. Si me pedías que te contara, no te habría dicho nada, pues mostrarías la poca fe que le tienes a Sakura y lo poco paciente que eres…pero con ésta respuesta me has mostrado no sólo tu capacidad de espera, si no la confianza que tienes en que algún día ella misma te lo cuente. Has pasado mi prueba. Espera y verás, algún día te lo dirá.

Una prueba? Ahora entendía el truco. Al parecer el hombre se preocupaba por el bienestar personal de su subordinada, y no lo culpaba por ello.

El seguro de una puerta se abrió y de ella emergió la de ojos verdes. Vestida con el uniforme de guardia; con una blusa blanca, con un pantalón blanco y con su antigua bata. Toda ella estaba de blanco, excepto por las sandalias negras y la ropa manchada de sangre en una de sus manos. No llevaba los mitones puestos.

-Lograste satisfacer tu curiosidad sobre si hay alguna diferencia entre el baño de un hospitalizado y los baños del personal?- la joven sonrió y respondió:

-Definitivamente hay algo diferente, pero no todos los baños de los hospitalizados son iguales. Tendré que probar algún otro.

El Uchiha sonrió, iba a esperar a que el día en que ella le confiará aquella historia de la boda, y ese día… sería feliz.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Se habían despedido de Tenzou-san, habían salido del hospital, habían pasado por la lavandería a recoger su uniforme ANBU, y ahora habían terminado de almorzar. A pesar de ser poco, lo había sentido suficiente, hacía un día entero que no comían y el hambre los había estado consumiendo. La dueña de casa botó a la basura los tupers de polietileno y los palillos descartables, y junto a su huésped, se sentó en la sala.

-Sasuke? Te gustaría que empezáramos de una vez con la teoría de los ninken?

-Hmph, me parece lo conveniente…

-Pues entonces…- Sakura se estiró y se levantó del mueble en que había estado sentada y se dirigió al interior de la vivienda, el moreno abrió un ojo curioso y la vio alejarse por el pasillo mientras él se relajaba en la alfombra de la sala. La pelirosa regresó con un gran y antiguo pergamino y lo situó en la mesita central de la estancia. Cómo pudo ver Sasuke, se trataba de un pergamino bastante antiguo dado la capa de polvo que se elevó cuando el papel desgastado tocó la mesa, los bordes del mismo tenían un acabado dorado. La joven lo abrió y no pasó por desapercibido a los ojos del lobo, la marca familiar de los Inuzuka… suspiró ligeramente y activó su Sharingan para evitar perder algún detalle.

-Pues entonces, empecemos!

-Hai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La comodidad de la cama para perros nunca se había sentido tan bien. Con un dolor de cabeza comprensible para aquel que haya pasado horas de estudio, Sasuke se dejó caer en ella. Calculaba que sería medianoche o tal vez un poco más tarde, dado los colores del cielo que podía ver tras la rendija de la cortina no era fácil saberlo.

Suspiró de cansancio, nunca le había gustado la teoría, pero debía reconocer que era útil y necesario. El contenido del pergamino en sí, trataba sobre los 

cánidos, su historia, desarrollo y uso junto con la historia. Más adelante se hablaba sobre su Fisiología, cosas como la cantidad y nombre de huesos, el número de músculos y órganos en diferencia con los humanos. Lo peor de todo había sido que le había tomado bastante tiempo el contestar adecuadamente las preguntas que Sakura le hacía para comprobar si estaba aprendiendo y ni siquiera parecía estar avanzando sobre el contenido del pergamino.

Se sintió muy contento y aliviado al saber que habían terminado la teoría y entrarían a la práctica que se despidió con un rápido Oyasumi y se lanzó sobre el lecho cánido apenas fue despedido.

El okami cerró los ojos, pero no podía dormir; la emoción de saber que al día siguiente empezaría su entrenamiento le estaba quitando la oportunidad de despejar su mente y dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero cada imagen que pasaba por su mente le hacía recordar lo aprendido en el pergamino o el tiempo que estaba pasando con la chica ANBU. Finalmente, se dejó vencer por el cansancio y entró en el mundo de los sueños.

Caminaba por Konoha, y todos los aldeanos lo señalaban y le gritaban cosas que él no podía escuchar. Luego pasó frente a una tienda y se vio reflejado en un espejo como un perro faldero con una correa. Volteó hacia donde la correa se dirigía y vio que era muy larga. Corrió buscando a la persona que sostenía su correa, y vio que era nadie más y nadie menos que Kiba, lo enfrentó sacando sus colmillos y vio como el Inuzuka se burlaba de él.

-A ver si eres tan bueno como dicen, cómo se le llama al 5° dedo de un cánido?

-Yo lo sé, anoche lo leí…Pólex! Se llama Pólex!-Kiba negó con la cabeza y lo miró como si fuera un tonto.

-Qué tontería! Y se puede saber quién te ha dicho eso?

-Pues Sakura…

-Y le vas a creer esa estúpida? Ella que ni siquiera puede distinguir entre un chico de buena familia y un traidor heredero de un clan maldito?- a la mención de la palabra, sintió toda la sangre golpear contra su cabeza y empezó a rabiar cada vez más fuerte. El de marcas rojas en las mejillas lo pateó en el hocico y volvió con el ataque verbal.

-No puedo creer que lo esté intentando. Cómo cree que va a poder enseñar algo que ha permanecido en un Clan durante años, si ni siquiera es parte de ese Clan? Le dije que se casara conmigo, no sé cómo pude haberle pedido eso, pero es que no puedo evitar que me gusten las perras.

Fue la palabra que derramó el vaso. El Uchiha se lanzó contra el joven frente a él y lo mordió haciendo uso de toda la furia que lo había embargado en esos momentos, quería que se disculpara, que se retractara de lo todo lo que había dicho.

-Retira lo que dijiste! Nunca la vuelvas a llamar así! Me entendiste?

La carnicería seguía y Sasuke estaba siendo bañado en sangre nuevamente. De pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la voz de la pelirosa que sonaba muy preocupada, abrió los ojos del todo y volvió al mundo real. Estaba en la habitación de huéspedes, estaba parado frente a la ventana, había destrozado la cortina con sus colmillos; volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz, y vio a Sakura en cuclillas mirándolo muy preocupada, a su lado estaba la cama de perros yaciendo boca abajo.

-Sasuke! Qué te pasa, estás loco? Mira lo que has hecho!

-Yo… creo que tuve una pesadilla. Sumimasen.

La joven suspiró cansadamente y se acercó al lobo, con ambas manos sostuvo su cabeza y examinó el movimiento de sus ojos. Definitivamente había estado soñando y al parecer algo dentro de su sueño lo había atormentado hasta que la ira lo embargó. Sonrió ligeramente, al ver que el okami se tranquilizaba y lo acarició tras las orejas. El animal se enterneció y cerró los ojos en respuesta.

-Tienes que aprender a controlarte, no puedo permitir que destruyas mi departamento.

La Jounnin se levantó y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, el poseedor del Sharingan la interrumpió con una pregunta:

-No me vas a preguntar qué fue lo que soñé?- la de ojos jades giró sobre sus talones y lo miró relajadamente.

-No tengo porque preguntar. Si me lo hubieras querido contar, ya lo habrías hecho.

-Entonces… tal vez te lo diga otro día.- la muchacha sonrió una vez más y salió del recinto. Había caminado hasta la puerta de su alcoba cuando escuchó una última pregunta:

-Sakura?

-Qué?

-El 5° dedo de un cánido se llama pólex, verdad?- una risilla proveniente del pasillo se dejó escuchar a modo de respuesta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Una figura corría a toda velocidad entre las calles de un pueblo mientras se dirigía con apuro a notificar un detalle importante. Las noches siempre habían sido muy oscuras en esa región, y no podía ser de otro modo dado el nombre de la aldea en que se encontraba. Avanzó en zigzag por las intrincadas calles y callejuelas de la aldea de la Nube hasta que notó el edificio frente a él. Con un aterrizaje suave, entró por la ventana. En el recinto había un único escritorio y tras él, había alguien sentado en una silla. El informante se acercó e hincando una rodilla, habló:

-Raikage-sama, le tengo buenas noticias.- golpeando el puño contra el escritorio, la otra persona le respondió:

-Y por tu bien espero que sean buenas, el último trabajo que te encargué terminó con la muerte de algunos de mis mejores jounnins. No sé cómo se te pudo ocurrir que disfrazándolos de mercenarios nada iba a salir mal! Y lo peor de todo es que sí los mataron los ANBU's de Konoha y no pudimos decir que eran nuestros Jounnins.

-Sí señor, lo siento. Ese fue un error que lamento haya sucedido, pero debido a eso he podido descubrir una clave importante para lo que llamamos será la más grande guerra Shinobi.

-Deja de balbucear y llega rápido al punto.

-Hai! Hace unos 3 días llegó un informe de unos de nuestros ninjas en el País del Búho. Ese informe describía un breve encuentro con una ANBU de Konoha, el animal representado era un perro o un animal parecido; al parecer, la kunoichi los dejó inconscientes.- el Raikage lo interrumpió con cierto nivel de enojo en su voz.

-Recuerdo perfectamente eso, que tiene que ver?

-Pues el día de la misión de los jounnins encubiertos, hubo una falla dentro de los ANBU's de Konoha, usted sabe que yo estaba revisando el perímetro y allí fue cuando los descubrí. Había escuchado unos golpes tras de un callejón, así que me acerqué sigilosamente para ver que ocurría. Dos miembros de ese escuadrón de ANBU's habían confundido a uno de sus compañeros con uno de nuestros jounnins, y le dieron una paliza. Cuando el otro miembro llegó, fue llamado por el nombre de Haruno fuku-taichou. El ANBU en cuestión, era una mujer y fue ésta quien terminó con nuestros Jounnins.

-Aún así… no veo en que puede ayudar todo esto!- la figura imponente del líder de la aldea de la Nube se levantó. El Informante retrocedió unos pasos y con un tono rápido agregó:

-Raikage-sama! Cuando ésta ANBU apareció, pude ver por un momento su máscara, era como un perro, al igual que la ANBU de hace unos 3 días. No le di importancia al nombre dado por los ANBU's, pero luego recordé. Hace muchos años conocí a un hombre que tenía ese mismo apellido, y si no mal recuerdo… este tenía una hija, cuyos cabellos eran rosados.

La expresión del mandatario cambió por completo, una conversación con el que había sido conocido como el líder de la peligrosa organización de Akatsuki, saltó a su mente. Este hombre que se hacía llamar Pain, y que era el primer enlace que tuvo con su ahora aliada aldea de la lluvia, le había contado sus planes para obtener a todos los bijuus. Uno de los que le faltaban era el Kyuubi, cuyo Jinchuriki era un habitante de Konoha. Le había encomendado al Raikage que si encontraba un equipo compuesto por el famoso ninja copia Hatake Kakashi, un muchacho rubio muy impertinente y una kunoichi de cabello rosado con una fuerza equiparable a la del Hokage, que mandara a su mejor escuadrón de Jounnins e hiciera una invocación que le avisara para proceder con sus planes. La situación nunca se dio, pues tiempo después cayó Akatsuki y el único que logró escapar fue Uchiha Itachi.

El Raikage se acercó lentamente al informante y apoyó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Rosados, dijiste?

-Así es, Raikage-sama. La muchacha podría tener una conexión con el Kyuubi no Gaki.

-No, ella tiene una conexión. Y si no mal recuerdo… tú también tienes una conexión con ella. Verdad, Shintaro?

El nombrado alzó su rostro, un relámpago estremeció el lugar y permitió ver un sinnúmero de viejas cicatrices en el rostro del hombre. Una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

-Si no hubiera sido por su padre, yo sería el Hokage… esa maldita Haruno me las va a pagar.

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

Muy bueno, verdad? xD espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…

Frases (o al menos las que puedo recordar en este momento):

-Oyasumi: frase usada para decir buena noches.

-Kyuubi no Gaki: chico Kyuubi, Naruto xD

Espero que se haya entendido el juego de palabras con los castigos de Tsunade hacia los novatos:

-Ruki**tora**, reemplazo del gato **tora **xxx tora significa tigre**.**

-**Ryuu**zaki, estatua de **dragón** del templo del fuego xxx ryuu significa dragón.

Que más tenía que decir? Ahh… recuerden que Akatsuki era contratado por algunas aldeas, allí la conexión entre la aldea de la lluvia y la aldea de la Nube. Sinceramente espero que se haya entendido todo, y si no es así no duden en preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, palabras de aliento o aunque sea un simple "Muy bien", sus reviews son lo que me dan las ganas y energía de continuar con este fic, sin ellos no sé que me daría lo necesario para continuar.

Muchas gracias, hasta el próximo mes!

P.D.: Dejen reviewss!! …… porfa? n.nU


	7. entrenamiento, kiba

Hola! Realmente les pido mil disculpas por el increíble retraso en el desarrollo de esta historia, pero unos muy desafortunados eventos acapararon mi vida. Ni siquiera sé por donde comenzar, así que espero esto no suene muy extraño.

Desde el momento en que empecé a ver Naruto, sea el anime o el manga, quise compartir ese hobby con mi mamá. Le hice ver los primeros capítulos por internet (asi es, en japonés) y me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijo que le había gustado. Compré toda la serie en DVD's y no había un día en que mi mamá no me dijera para seguir viendo. A pesar que no le gustaba leer el manga, me pedía que le contara y hasta se hizo fan del naruhina. Cuando comencé a leer fics le enseñaba los que más me habían gustado o simplemente se los resumía. Empecé a escribir yo misma y ella era mi lector de prueba. Ella leía todos mis fics y me ayudaba a encontrar palabras que sonaran mejor. Ella era la que siempre me decía que subiera lo más pronto posible los capítulos, para que así le leyera los reviews que recibía.

Aquí entra la parte difícil de mi historia: Alrededor de Setiembre del 2008, mi madre se empezó a quejar de un dolor en la zona lumbar y para hacer una historia larga en una chica, le diagnosticaron Cáncer de cólon. Estuvo en tratamiento de quimioterapia y radioterapia. Se quedó mucho tiempo internada en el hospital, lo cual me dejaba sin tiempo para escribir y a penas el tiempo para hacer mis tareas escolares. Y aún así ella me decía que siguiera escribiendo. Para Setiembre ya no pudo luchar más y falleció el 03 de ese mes. Cabe decir que ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Sin querer de una forma u otra me paso lo mismo que a Sakura en esta historia… perdió a su madre a los 16, como yo.

No quiero ser dramática al respecto, pero eso es lo que pasó. Lamento no haber escrito en todo este tiempo. Si no termino este fic, sería faltarle el respeto a la memoria de mi madre y si el final del capitulo suena un poco raro, es porque lo escribí hoy sin ayuda de mi lectora de prueba. Por favor, disfrútenlo:

_**PARA MI MADRE:**_

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Un abismo, un abismo que se extendía por todo el lugar; como una cueva oscura en lo profundo del mar, eso es lo que veía. Alzaba sus manos hacia su rostro pero la imagen de estas no llegaban a su corteza cerebral, el temor hacia algo grande, conocido y desconocido a la vez, la embargó. Tocó con sus manos los párpados de sus ojos, y un dolor muy fuerte, causó que de sus finos labios escaparan incesantes gritos de agonía. Y como si hubiera estado en proceso de asfixia, aspiró una cantidad considerable de aire al tiempo que se enervaba de su cama.

Haruno Sakura sudaba frío y jadeaba muy fuerte. Mirando con algo de temor a su alrededor, sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos e intentó despejar toda clase de pensamientos. La confusión se arremolinaba y oprimía todo raciocinio. No sabía que acababa de acontecer, era una pesadilla o… era otra visión? Porqué debía ser ella quien tuviera que enfrentar tantos problemas? Una sutil risa escapó de sus labios al tiempo que pensaba en la respuesta a su pregunta, y asociaba dos palabras a ella: Kuroitsuki Sakura. La ojiverde suspiró y alejó las manos de su cabeza.

Todo pensamiento que vertiginosamente había circulado en su mente se desvaneció al recordar lo que debía hacer durante ese día. Esbozando una sonrisa se levantó de su lecho y dejó a las cobijas y sábanas del mismo, caer despreocupadamente por uno de los bordes. Caminó hacia un estante en el cual se hallaba un calendario, la joven lo revisó y con voz queda dijo:

-Hoy es 23 de mayo! Si todo va como espero, estará listo en un poco más de 2 meses. Pero y si no lo aceptan? Me pregunto si necesita un símbolo…- dándose cuenta de que hablaba sola, la pelirosada sacudió un poco su cabeza y se dirigió sin más preámbulo a alistarse para el día que le esperaba.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Malditas cortinas rotas" era todo lo que pensaba cierto huésped, al sentir como los rayos del alba entraban en toda su proporción por la ventana. Decidió orientarse para un lado en el cual el astro no le fastidiara, así que con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se rodó para un costado y suspiró. "Al menos podré dormir mejor de esta forma", era lo que pensaba el okami, pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Con una rapidez y fuerza perturbadora para cualquier ser racional, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y golpeada contra la pared contigua.

-OHAYO! SASUKE!

-AAHHH!- el cánido profirió un grito al tiempo que se sobresaltaba; más tranquilo pero no menos irritado, agregó: -qué demonios te pasa? Sakura?- La ojijade lo miró confundida y se acercó a donde el animal reposaba, el moreno estaba claramente enojado.

-Cómo que qué me pasa? Ya olvidaste lo que debemos hacer hoy?- el aprendiz de ninken abrió su hocico para responder, pero en vez de eso decidió levantarse y estirar su fisionomía al tiempo que bostezaba dejando ver sus plateados colmillos. Miro más de cerca a la joven ANBU y se dio cuenta de los cambios en su uniforme. Sakura llevaba unas botas negras; el pantalón negro, el chaleco gris y los protectores de los brazos que habían recogido el día anterior de la lavandería; llevaba además, una pañoleta negra con la parte metálica de un hitai-ate al frente, y su katana en la espalda. Y como era de esperarse, los aún humedecidos mitones azul marino.

-Sasuke? Hola!-el joven dejó de observarla y respondió:

-Hoy empieza la práctica para ser ninken, verdad?- la pelirosada asintió con la cabeza- y supongo que era necesario el que me levantaras tan temprano, no es cierto?

-Tú qué crees?- la joven lo miró con ojos divertidos y haciéndole una seña con la mano, le indicó que la siguiera. Sasuke siguió a su entrenadora fuera de su habitación y al tiempo que lo hacía pensó que esa pañoleta le hacía recordar a alguien. Segundos después, recordó a aquel examinador de los exámenes chunnin cuya tos nunca desaparecería de su memoria, Gekko Hayate.

Para sorpresa del okami, Sakura lo estaba conduciendo a su habitación y no a la puerta de entrada al departamento. Un poco sorprendido, Sasuke atravesó el umbral de ingreso y el profundo aroma a hierbas de la Haruno penetró por sus fosas nasales; utilizó el tiempo escaso que tenía para observar con aprehensión los detalles de la habitación y pudo fijarse en que de una de las paredes colgaba un estandarte con el símbolo, aún misterioso y desconocido para él, siempre presente en la espalda de Sakura. El fondo del estandarte y el interior de la circunferencia eran de color rojo, mientras que la gruesa línea que separaba el fondo del interior de la circunferencia era de color blanco; no había alguna pista o palabra en ninguna parte del estandarte. El lecho de la ANBU estaba cubierto con un edredón de apariencia mullida de color rosa pálido con motivos florales de color gris y blanco. En un estante de caoba, se encontraban alineados 7 porta retratos, casi todos del mismo tamaño. El curioso okami se acercó más para poder identificar a las personas de las fotografías, cuando un sonido como de un chirrido hizo mella en los sensibles oídos del Uchiha.

-Lo siento, debo aceitar el carril.- La serena voz de Sakura distrajo a Sasuke de las fotografías, y este la miró dudoso durante un momento al no recordar con rapidez el motivo de la visita a su habitación, y luego entendió al ver tras ella la entrada a un balcón. Salió hacia él y se quedó fascinado con la vista que tenía, tanto que se paró en sus dos patas traseras y con las delanteras se apoyó en la baranda que impedía una bella caída de 7 metros. Frente a él, se extendía el gran bosque de Konoha en toda su dimensión. Cerró los ojos un momento e inhaló todo el aire puro que sus caninos pulmones le permitían; la pureza de ese aire le llevó a imaginar parajes desconocidos y estaba tan concentrado que se sobresaltó cuando la voz serena interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Te gusta la vista?- el de ojos ámbar volteó y vio a su compañera juntando ligeramente la entrada al balcón. Volvió la vista hacia delante y activando el Sharingan respondió:-Es hermosa.-La joven se posicionó a su lado y sonrió. Sasuke se empezaba a acostumbrar a responder de una forma bastante sincera, y eso le gustaba a la chica ANBU.

-A mi también me gustó mucho cuando vi la vista por primera vez y creo que fue una de las razones por las que compré este departamento…- los jades ojos de la joven escanearon el horizonte con avidez y agregó:-… pero sabes qué? Es más interesante cuando vas cayendo.- El okami se percató de sus palabras y rápidamente dijo:

-Perdón, que dijiste?- Sakura rió maliciosamente y con una voz digna de Tsunade respondió: -Vas a saltar 7 metros y aterrizar en tus patas delanteras, está bien?

La mirada de incredulidad del Uchiha fue cambiada por una de perspicacia e intento argumentar a su favor:-Pero… según lo que me dijiste ayer, una mala caída sobre las patas delanteras puede ser mortal en las situaciones más simples en una misión, eso sin decir que si una pata es fracturada o el líquido sinovial de las articulaciones se revienta, no hay posibilidad de sobrevivencia en un medio natural.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de orgullo y dirigió su enguantada mano para acariciar la cabeza del lobo color azabache al tiempo que decía:

-Parece que ayer te esmeraste. En la práctica debe ser igual o hasta mejor que eso. No te pasará nada porque yo estoy aquí contigo, está bien?- el usuario del Sharingan sintió como su cola deseaba moverse frenéticamente y utilizó ese impulso para asentir con la cabeza, no quería darle muchas pistas a su interlocutora de lo que sentía en esos momentos.- Te explicaré qué debes hacer paso por paso. Primero saltas con impulso de tus patas traseras por sobre la baranda; luego vas estirando las patas delanteras al tiempo que la gravedad actúa…- con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, el okami se sentía más nervioso a cada momento. Como shinobi había saltado longitudes más altas, pero en esas situaciones había conseguido control completo de su cuerpo mediante los entrenamientos años atrás. No era lo mismo hacerlo con esa anatomía tan ágil y frágil a la vez. –…Por último, te posicionas de forma diagonal al suelo y extiendes tus garras para que al colocar las almohadillas no resbales y te dobles una pata; sin embargo, debes haber recogido tus patas traseras en el proceso y es en este momento en el cual las apoyas con fuerza en el terreno para continuar corriendo.

El Uchiha asimiló toda la información y repasó cada paso mentalmente, mirando hacia donde debía aterrizar, tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría si lo hacía mal. "Entonces debo tomar viada y saltar por sobre la baranda… creo que puedo hacerlo… hmph, pero y si la salto mal? Y si cuando caigo, me doblo el cuello? Moriré de esta forma y con esta apariencia? Cálmate Sasuke! Es solo un salto, esto no es nada comparado a lo que seguirá después." Eran algunos de los pensamientos que aturdían y confundían la cabeza del lobo. La joven pelirosada adivinó lo que pasaba y pensando que ya era el momento, saltó abajo hacia los límites del bosque. Dio una media vuelta encarando al edificio y con las manos en forma de pala, una a cada lado de sus labios, gritó:

-Sasuke! Tú puedes hacerlo, sólo concéntrate! Siéntete un lobo de verdad y deja que tus falsos instintos te guíen!

-Y cómo se supone que eso me ayude?- profirió con enfado el okami.

-No lo sé! Haz lo que te dije y todo estará bien!- intentó convencerse a sí misma la pelirosa, mientras pensaba: "Confía en mí, Sasuke."

La presión que el Uchiha sentía era muy fuerte, pero decidiendo que se debía arriesgar para conseguir lo que quería, retrocedió varios pasos, los suficientes para darse viada. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y respiró profundamente, el oxígeno llenó sus pulmones y refrescó su interior. Cuando abrió sus orbes, la determinación era claramente visible. Tomó impulso y comenzó a correr hacia la baranda; apoyó sus patas traseras fuertemente en el balcón a unos metros de la barandilla y pudo pasarla por pocos centímetros. La sensación de caer en el vacio era insoportable, pero Sasuke recordó todo lo que le dijo la Haruno y extendió sus patas delanteras al tiempo que caía vertiginosamente. Desde el suelo, Sakura esperaba a que el okami aterrizara, pero la preocupación se hacía presente en su cabeza. Y cómo si de cámara lenta se tratase, Sasuke caía y se acercaba al suelo. Apoyó ambas patas delanteras en el suelo y sus garras hicieron surcos en el mismo, en el exacto momento en que sus patas traseras tocaban el terreno. Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido.

La inercia del movimiento hizo que Sasuke tropezara hacia delante y que su hocico se enterrara en la tierra barrosa del bosque, al suceder eso, el barro había saltado sobre el impecable uniforme de la joven de ojos verdes, la cual había saltado verticalmente debido al reflejo de intentar proteger su recién lavado uniforme ANBU, y como resultado se había golpeado duramente con la gruesa rama de un árbol.

El dolor que sintió la pelirosa al golpear su cráneo no tenía comparación al fuerte dolor de cabeza que acompañaba a sus lágrimas de sangre y al Ichidoto no Sharingan, pero eso no evitaba que pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas se visualizaran en los resquicios de sus ojos. La Haruno frotó fuertemente el área del impacto mientras balbuceaba y maldecía en voz baja a todos los árboles del bosque; cuando se detuvo, dirigió su mirada hacia donde debería estar el okami.

-Sasuke, estás…?- pero no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando vio al usuario del Sharingan agitar con desesperación su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitar el barro de su hocico y fosas nasales. La joven Haruno no pudo evitar reír al ver como su compañero daba pequeñas arcadas y emulaba sonidos propios al vómito. Los ojos del lobo se clavaron en su entrenadora y fue claramente visible el enojo en ellos. La chica ANBU detuvo su risa y se acercó al aprendiz de ninken.

-Lo siento Sasuke, no fue mi intención. Déjame decirte que para ser la primera vez lo has hecho muy bien, sólo hay que pulir un poco el aterrizaje.- Al decir lo último, la joven volvió a reírse y el okami tuvo una idea.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que se rían de mí…- el lobo comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la Haruno; con sus ojos fijos en los de ella y sonrisa lupina, continuó sacudiéndose el barro. Pequeñas partículas de la tierra mojada volaban cerca del preciado uniforme, Sakura se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y con voz neutra dijo:

-Sasuke, deja de hacer eso ahora mismo.

-Qué cosa? Esto?- el okami se sacudió lo más fuerte que pudo. Cuando escuchó un ruido sordo y se detuvo, la Jounnin había desaparecido. Miró a todos lados buscando una pista de su ubicación, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un árbol. En la corteza del árbol, una nota había sido clavada con un shuriken. El Uchiha se acercó trotando y comenzó a leer:

_La lección de salto largo hasta el suelo terminó, comienza la lección de rastreo. Si no me encuentras hasta antes de que anochezca, será una lección de nado y buceo toda la noche. "Las cosas se ven más claras dependiendo de cuan alto llegues", piensa en eso. Gambate!_

-Rayos! Ahora que hago?- El joven comenzó a pensar en todas las posibilidades que tenía. "Nunca he sido un buen ninja de rastreo. Los perros bucean? No, eso no importa… Entonces, supongo que debo seguir su aroma? Ok, Sakura huele a flores, si encuentro ese rastro todo irá bien. Hmph… _'Las cosas se ven más claras dependiendo de cuan alto llegues'_". Sasuke miró a su alrededor, concentrándose en las palabras escritas en el papel. Altura, visión. Esas dos palabras significaban algo? De pronto, el Uchiha se dio cuenta.

-Quiere que vaya por los árboles? Hmph…- el okami abrió los ojos y habló exasperado:- Cómo se supone que haga eso?!? Ni siquiera me ha enseñado a saltar a los árboles! Demonios!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La tarde se hacía más rojiza, según los pasos que daba. El clima estaba tranquilo y todo parecía ir bien para Konoha Gakure y sus aldeanos. Se encontraba caminando por una de las calles principales cuando una gentil y suave voz llamó su nombre.

-Hoi! Kiba-kun!- El joven Inuzuka volteó a ver a su antigua compañera del equipo 8, Hyuuga Hinata. La joven lo saludaba con la mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kiba respondió:

-Konnichiwa, Hinata! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos!- Cuando se encontraron frente el uno del otro, se abrazaron fraternalmente. Luego de unos segundos, se soltaron.

-Realmente ha sido mucho tiempo, Kiba-kun… cómo te encuentras? Veo que hoy no llevas tu Hitai-ate.-Lo último lo dijo señalando el trozo de frente visible entre el cerquillo del joven, a lo cual este rio brevemente.

-No, no tendré misiones por unos días más… Akamaru fue herido en una misión hace unos días, así que hasta que se recupere no tengo trabajo.-el rostro de la Hyuuga dejaba ver preocupación, a lo cual respondió:

-oh… espero que se encuentre bien Akamaru…

-No te preocupes,-le aseguró Kiba- es un ninken muy fuerte, pero muy testarudo; si me hubiera escuchado no estaría herido en un primer lugar. Y cómo está el baka de tu novio?- Manos a la cintura, Hinata le reprimió:

-Kiba-kun! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le digas baka a Naruto?-El chico de cabellos castaños le hizo un puchero que ablandaría el corazón de cualquiera y dijo:-Sabes que no me puedo contener…

-Eso no es excusa.-La de ojos perlados suspiró:- De todas maneras… él está bien, parece que ya no tiene tantos problemas con su equipo Gennin pero aún así…- hizo una pausa para continuar y la expresión de su voz cambió:- Kiba-kun, has escuchado acerca de los ataques a los grupos de Gennin?

-Esos de los de la aldea de la nube? Por supuesto… te preocupa Naruto?

-Claro que me preocupa! Y si lo atacan? Y si algo pasa? Atacaron a Sakura hace unos… días.- Al mencionar el nombre de la joven, los ojos del Inuzuka se abrieron de par en par, al tiempo que exclamó:

-Atacaron a Sakura???-la joven Hyuuga se mordió el labio inferior al notar su error- Cuándo? Cómo?

-Hace 3 o 4 días, cuando regresaba de su misión, 3 hombres, 3 shinobis la…-los gritos de Kiba crecieron:-3 SHINOBIS? HOMBRES???

-Creo que dejé en claro que eran hombres…

-Pero…pero…?- la lengua del Inuzuka comenzó a trabarse, antes que siguiera balbuceando, Hinata continuó:

-Ella se encargó de ellos… al parecer, no fueron problema…- Pero el de marcas rojas en las mejillas pensaba diferente.

-Iré a verla, quiero que ella misma me lo diga.- Estaba a punto de partir cuando una mano lo sujetó del hombro.

-Por favor, no lo hagas- la calmada voz de la ojiperlada había cambiado a un tono serio y suplicante.-No es buena idea… puede que aún esté afectada, además oí que está entrenando a un lobo.

-Pero tú sabes que yo no…

-Yo no sé nada… ella no me ha dicho nada directamente, solo sé lo que los demás saben…- Kiba se acercó con una mirada perspicaz, al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba la Hyuuga, no tenía relación con el ataque de los de la aldea de la Nube.

-Y qué es lo que los demás creen saber?- Esa pregunta claramente no se la esperaba. La joven Chunnin tardó un momento en pensar hasta que dijo:

-Hay muchas versiones… desde que ella te fue infiel, hasta que estaba embarazada y abortó. Pero todas las versiones concuerdan en que tu madre la sacó de tu casa.- Kiba estaba atónito, de pronto se mordió la mano para intentar tranquilizarse cómo en los viejos tiempos, entre dientes dijo:

-Nunca había escuchado que existían versiones, o de que la gente sabía algo. Ahora entiendo porqué todos me miraban con pena, mientras que a ella le han dicho de todo… Maldición! He estado en tantas misiones para despejar mi cabeza del asunto… que no presté atención a nada… ni a ella.

Hinata se acercó y tomando la mano que estaba siendo mordida, la alejó de los colmillos. Y Colocando su mano libre sobre el hombro contrario del joven, emitió:

-No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas todo desde el comienzo…- Kiba asintió y mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de algo.

-Está anocheciendo, te llevaré a tu casa y te contaré en el camino.- Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el cielo se volvió aún más rojizo mientras conversaba con el joven, y asintiendo por última vez, emprendieron la marcha.

Kiba suspiró cansinamente y dijo:-Todo empezó cuando…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El sol se había ocultado hace mucho, pero cierto okami no se rendía. Desde que decidió utilizar el camino terrestre en vez de intentar subir a las copas de los árboles no había encontrado pista de Sakura. Había olvidado el hecho de que en un bosque se encuentran miles de plantas y flores, además de los animales propios del lugar; siendo de esa forma, imposible para él localizarla. Aún utilizando sus conocimientos previos de shinobi, no encontró ninguna huella en el camino o rama fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera aguzando el oído la había encontrado. Había estado corriendo por horas y estaba agotado, se detuvo y comenzó a jadear fuertemente.

-Tsk, maldición! No pensé que esto fuera tan difícil… Aún si olfateo, no puedo encontrar su aroma.- Por fin, se sentó y suspiró derrotado.

-Tu ganas, Sakura… me rindo.- No pasó nada, el okami había esperado a que esta se presentara, ya que cuando la noche se hizo presente ella debía haberle dicho que la lección había terminado. Pasó un momento más y el okami se comenzó a preocupar por la joven. En ese momento, un débil aroma ingresó por sus fosas nasales…No era el aroma de Sakura, pero también conocía ese aroma. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y comenzó a buscar a la persona que había mordido con anterioridad en sus sueños.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La joven conocía muy bien sus intenciones, pero aún así no debió haberlo dejado ir. Se había dado cuenta muy tarde y ahora tenía que buscarlo haciendo uso del Byakugan. Kiba le había contado toda la situación de principio a fin y ahora podía opinar al respecto.

0o0o0o0o0o0oFlashbacko0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ahora lo entiendo… lamento mucho lo que sucedió, pero no hay nada que hacer. Las cosas siempre pasan por algo.- el joven parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, Hinata decidió cambiar de tema:-Kiba-kun, deseas tomar un té antes de que te vayas?- Al oír su nombre, el de cabellos castaños volvió el rostro hacia ella y respondió:-Eh? No, gracias…Tal vez te lo acepte otro día, ahora tengo asuntos que arreglar, Matta ne!- Apenas terminó de hablar, le dio un breve abrazo a su interlocutora y desapareció saltando por los tejados. La joven Hyuuga se adentró en la mansión cuando de pronto pensó en las últimas palabras de su amigo.

-No me digas que…oh no!

0o0o0o0o0o0oEnd of Flashbacko0o0o0o0o0o0

Suponía que si Kiba encontraba a Sakura, nada bueno resultaría, así que buscó más ávidamente mientras saltaba por los techos de casas y edificios. Hasta que lo vio y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, Kiba estaba en ese bosque, el mismo en el cual Sakura había desaparecido, lo cual era una muy mala señal para él. De pronto, el aroma del Inuzuka se vio mezclado con una esencia de flores y hierbas que Sasuke conocía muy bien. El lobo apresuró el paso hasta que pudo escuchar unas voces, más su conversación no llegaba a los oídos del animal. Frenó en medio de un claro cuando vio a unos 20 metros a Sakura y a Kiba sentados en el tronco de un árbol conversando tranquilamente. El okami sintió como se le erizaba el pelaje una vez más, pero intentó controlarse con todas sus fuerzas y dio resultado.

Al parecer no había ningún problema, Sakura estaba en perfectas condiciones y Kiba tenía una expresión neutra en el rostro. Sasuke intentaba descubrir que pasaba, cuando otra presencia se dirigió rápido hacia ellos. De entre los árboles apareció Hyuuga Hinata y con voz preocupada exclamó:

-Kiba-kun! Aquí estás! Qué le has dicho? Sakura-chan, yo intenté detenerlo, pero…-la mencionada se puso en pie y se acercó a la de ojos blancos.

-No te preocupes Hinata, ha sido mi culpa… debí contarte mi versión en vez de haberte dejado escuchar los rumores, así habrías sabido cómo me siento al respecto y no hubieras tenido que venir aquí, gomen…-tanto Sasuke como Hinata estaban anonadados, aunque cada uno por razones distintas.

-Pero yo pensé que… Kiba-kun…- dijo la Hyuuga mirando al de cabellos castaños, que negó con la cabeza y respondió:

-Solo quería arreglar las cosas… Ya no hay ningún problema.- Una sonrisa contagiosa se extendió por el rostro de Kiba, las jóvenes junto a él copiaron su acción.- Sólo creo que falta una cosa, y estoy seguro de que ya se dieron cuenta, verdad señoritas?- El Inuzuka les guiñó el ojo y ambas asintieron. Los 3 dieron vuelta en dirección al claro y dijeron al unísono:

-Sasuke! Ya puedes salir!-el okami se quedó helado al escuchar su nombre, pero supuso que entre un experto en ninkens, una portadora del Byakugan, y una ANBU de élite, alguien tenía que darse cuenta de su presencia. Utilizando su mejor idea de lo que es un perro grande, Sasuke comenzó a trotar hacia ellos moviendo la cola, ladrando y jadeando.- Para su sorpresa, los 3 comenzaron a desternillarse de risa, especialmente Kiba, que dijo:

-Vaya! Pensé que lo podías actuar mejor, Uchiha!- Sasuke se congeló donde estaba al escuchar su apellido y empezó a preguntarse si Kiba sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

-No te preocupes Sasuke.- dijo entre risas Sakura- Él lo sabe y no hay ningún problema con eso…Ah! Y también lo sabe Hinata.- El okami se limitó a mirar a ambos jóvenes del antiguo equipo 8 y torcer el gesto en una sonrisa de arrogancia, que acompañó con un:

-Hmph, pensé que mi actuación era convincente.-La pelirosa dejó escapar una pequeña risa, mientras Kiba apoyó todo su peso en su pierna izquierda y miró a ambos. Se detuvo en el lobo y añadió:

-Oe, Sasuke…-El Uchiha volteó a verlo, sin saber que esperar. El Inuzuka metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cerró los ojos.- Si que estás siendo convincente, seguro terminas siendo de mucha utilidad para la aldea.-Sasuke no sabía que decir, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, al tiempo que su interlocutor abría uno de sus ojos y sonreía de oreja a oreja.-Bueno, es hora que me vaya, Akamaru ha de estar preocupado.- Hinata pareció darse cuenta de que se suponía que debía estar en casa hacía 30 minutos atrás y rápidamente dijo:

-Si, yo también debo irme. Oyasumi, mina!- y diciendo lo último, desapareció mientras hacía un símbolo con la mano y una pequeña nube de humo se elevaba. Kiba reguló su peso sobre su otra pierna al tiempo que dijo:

-Entonces, me voy…Ah!-recordó algo y les dio la espalda.- No olvides lo que te dije, Sakura. Matta ne!- el Inuzuka dio un salto y desapareció entre los árboles, mientras las últimas palabras que dijo se clavaban en la mente del okami. Entonces reinó el silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que Sakura habló:

-No usaste mi pista, verdad?-Sasuke aún pensaba en lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos, así que se demoró en contestar para concentrarse por completo en su respuesta.

-No pude, no me has enseñado aún a trepar a los árboles… menos aún a rastrear.-La pelirosa suspiró y dijo:

-La idea de hacer esto tenía dos objetivos, pero una sola lección… sabes cuál era?- El de pelaje azabache se limitó a negar con la cabeza.- Los objetivos eran: que aprendieras a movilizarte usando los árboles y aprender a rastrear; sin embargo, la lección era que tú solo aprendieras a adaptarte al medio usando la lógica. Eso quiere decir… aprende a usar tu cuerpo con las habilidades y defectos que este tiene.- El okami de pronto se dio cuenta de eso, y descubrió que la pelirosa tenía razón. Le podían decir cómo se aullaba, como era que el aire entraba por sus pulmones y era expelido por sus cuerdas vocales; pero nadie le podía explicar lo que se sentía al hacerlo, escuchar el bello sonido que emanaba de su hocico.

Comenzó a pensar en los entrenadores de ninken, y lo difícil que debía ser el transmitir conocimiento a un animal. Luego pensó en Kiba y se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había conocido realmente. El Kiba de su pesadilla no se parecía en nada al Kiba real, el Kiba real parecía ser amable y confidente. Entendía ahora porqué habría formado un vinculo tan fuerte con Sakura, pero eso no era suficiente para impedirle al okami ser perspicaz. Recordó las últimas palabras del Inuzuka y decidió preguntar después.

-Entiendo… y dónde estabas tú, Sakura?-Los ávidos ojos ámbar del okami registraron las facciones de la joven, detectando como esta alzaba ligeramente una ceja.- Ya anocheció hace mucho y tú no apareciste en ningún momento.

-Si hubieras seguido mi pista, y si hubieras entendido la lección, me habrías buscado por los árboles y me hubieras encontrado en un par de minutos, ya que mi aroma se encontraba en las copas de los árboles y no en las raíces de éstos.

-Está bien, pero no explica las últimas 6 palabras de mi oración, "tú no apareciste en ningún momento".-agregó Sasuke. La de ojos jades suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Su voz naturalmente serena con un tono de frialdad, expresó:-Ya que no me buscabas por los árboles, decidí darte más tiempo para ver si te rendías y en qué momento. Luego de un rato, sentí la presencia de Kiba en el bosque. Dejé que me encontrara y nos sentamos a hablar un rato… luego sentimos que un animal se acercaba, eras tú. En unos segundos apareció Hinata y eso es todo. Alguna otra pregunta Señor Lobo?-Sakura sonrió, sabía que él se moría por preguntarle qué era eso que le había dicho Kiba, pero dejó de sonreír al notar como Sasuke negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso es todo, arigato.-Sakura dejó caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo al tiempo que avanzó un paso hacia el Uchiha.

-Espera… no me vas a preguntar qué era lo que me dijo Kiba?

- No tengo porque preguntar. Si me lo hubieras querido contar, ya lo habrías hecho.-Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la pelirosa al percatarse que eso era lo que le había dicho a Sasuke la noche anterior. Sakura sonrió cerrando los ojos y dijo:

-No creo que te lo vaya a decir otro día.-Sasuke la miró expectante.-Tendría que explicar a que vino en primer lugar. Solo te diré que es algo del pasado.-A la mención de la palabra "pasado", los ojos de Sakura parecían haber perdido su brillo, Sasuke se empezó a preguntar si la razón era que tenía que ver con su casi matrimonio.-El punto es que él se había dado cuenta de quien eras en realidad y quería saber unas cosas al respecto. Yo le dije algunas cosas y él me dijo otras. A lo que se refería antes de irse, era a que me cuidara mucho y de que él tenía fé en mí, y también en ti.-la Haruno terminó sonriendo, pero Sasuke alzó una ceja en respuesta y preguntó:-Fé? Respecto a qué?

-Al entrenamiento, a que lograría convertirte en un ninken, a que podía lograr todo lo que quisiese… ese tipo de cosas.- Sasuke la miró a los ojos, y solo pudo ver verdad en ellos. Suspiró ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza a modo de comunicarle que confiaba en ella. Sakura se acercó y acarició al okami entre las orejas.

-El señor Lobo está satisfecho con mi respuesta?- Sasuke la miró y dijo:-Es una forma de decirlo.- La pelirosada le jaló una oreja a modo de reprimenda.- Itai! Sakura!

-Vamos! Aún hay mucho por hacer…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Una joven de cabellos castaños caminaba sola por Konoha Gakure, la oscuridad de la noche permitía ver a duras penas su caminar lento y pausado, sin ninguna prisa. La falta de misiones importantes hacia su escuadrón, le permitía pasear por la aldea cuantas veces quisiera, pero no disfrutaba de sus caminatas. La culpa no se lo permitía.

El viento sopló de repente y un centenar de pequeños vellos se erizaron sobre su piel; intentó cubrir su piel expuesta con los brazos con pocos resultados y viendo una banca cerca, se acercó y se sentó. Miró alrededor por unos segundos y dejó a su cabeza volver a los pensamientos que la agobiaban todos los días desde hacía un tiempo: "Realmente es mi culpa que todo esto esté pasando ahora? Es por mí?". Mientras pensaba, el viento sopló aún más cruelmente, provocando a la pequeña de ojos ámbar tiritar aún más fuerte. De pronto sintió algo sobre sus hombros, que hizo que sus dientes dejaran de castañear; alzó sus manos para sujetar ese algo que ahora la mantenía caliente y vio como éstas sujetaban una casaca de color negro.

-Estás bien?- No pudo reconocer la voz de su interlocutor de inmediato y por un momento sintió algo de temor, pero al ver a su compañero de escuadrón mirándola preocupado mientras se sentaba junto a ella, se sintió más tranquila.-Rukitora, estás bien?- la joven de 16 años asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, el joven de ojos celestes se acercó aún más y preguntó:-Que haces aquí y a estas horas?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.-Ryuuzaki dejó escapar una pequeña risa al percibir el humor de su compañera y respondió a la pregunta no formulada:-Me aburro en casa y salir me ayuda a despejarme. Además… no tenemos misiones.- La de baja estatura asintió lentamente, el moreno la estudió más de cerca y recordó que no le había respondido.

-No me dijiste qué haces aquí. Te importaría ser honesta con el Dragón?

-No se nos permite usar nombres clave cuando estamos de civiles.- El joven alzó una ceja.-Tampoco es parte del reglamento exponerse inútilmente a enfermedades.- Rukitora lo miró y dijo:-Te acabas de inventar esa regla.

-Osas sugerir que soy un mentiroso?

-No lo estoy sugiriendo, eres un mentiroso.-La Kaizuko se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro hacia otra dirección. El de ojos celestes negó con la cabeza y susurró:-Pareces una niña.- El chakra de la joven se elevó preocupantemente, y Ryuuzaki agregó al tiempo que alzaba las manos en defensa:-Me refiero a tu actitud! Tu estatura no está implicada!- La de ojos ámbar se tranquilizó, el viento sopló más fuerte y ésta decidió colocarse la casaca en vez de llevarla sobre los hombros. La prenda despedía una fragancia deliciosa que la ANBU supuso, pertenecía a su compañero. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como para descartar su último pensamiento y en voz aburrida, agregó:

-Estoy desahogándome. Algunos beben, otros gritan… yo solo camino.

-Pues no me parece que estuvieras caminando en ese momento.

-Tuve frío… además, me cansé de darle vueltas al asunto.- El Dragón levantó los ojos al cielo, las nubes no dejaban ver las estrellas… pero aún así, entendió que era lo que atormentaba la mente de la de cabellos castaños.

-No fue tu culpa.-Rukitora volteó a verlo.- Fue un error de ambos, un error que vamos a tomar con responsabilidad y...-una risa suave lo interrumpió.-Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, es solo que lo dijiste cómo si me hubieras embarazado o algo.-El joven de 16 años se ruborizó ligeramente, luego analizó lo que su compañera dijo y bufó:- Oye! Lo dices como que si lo hiciera sería toda mi culpa!

-Claro que sería tu culpa! Eres un mentiroso de primera, seguro me engañarías diciéndome que me amas y que si pasara algo nos casaríamos, pero seguro me abandonarías apenas empiece a subir de peso!

-Cómo crees que haría eso? Seguro tú me engatusarías para que caiga en tus redes, con tus ojos bonitos y tu hermosa risa!- Fue muy tarde cuando Ryuuzaki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Rukitora lo miraba sin saber que decir, hasta que pudo articular:

-Tú… tú crees que tengo ojos bonitos?- El joven no sabía que responder, así que se contentó con asentir con la cabeza y decir en casi un susurro:-Si.-La chica ANBU miró hacia el suelo con un color rosa acentuándose en sus mejillas, al tiempo que el culpable de tal reacción decidía cambiar de tema.

-Bueno… creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema.-Rukitora asintió.-Lo que quise decir fue que, ambos nos equivocamos en la misión… es tanto tu carga como la mía. Si ambos la llevamos juntos y no por separado, será más fácil superarlo… no crees?

La joven seguía mirando el suelo, esta vez, sin ninguna tonalidad. Estaba pensando en lo que decía su compañero, pero parecía ser difícil para ella. Pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo en dirección al contacto y se topó con unos ojos celestes mirándola de soslayo.

-Ruki? Escuchaste lo que dije?- De alguna manera, la forma corta de su nombre en los labios de Ryuuzaki sonaba muy bien. Se golpeó mentalmente ante el pensamiento y decidió responder:

-Si. Pero hay algo que me hace pensar que esto no tiene que ver sólo con nuestro error… cómo si hubiera algo más.- El ANBU levantó una ceja al tiempo que soltaba el hombro de la joven.-A qué te refieres?.

-No lo sé…hay algo en la mirada de la fuku taichou cuando visita a Yamato-taichou… como si hubiera algo que no sabemos.-la de cabellos castaños suspiró y miró alrededor.-Se está haciendo tarde… creo que es hora de que me vaya. Oh! Arigato, por la casaca.-Rukitora se empezó a quitar la casaca de su compañero cuando éste alzó una mano en señal de que se detuviera.-Quédatela, está haciendo mucho frío.-Luego de decir esto, la joven sonrió y se la colocó de nuevo. Ambos se levantaron de la banca. Un silencio extraño e incomodo se situó entre ellos, hasta que el de ojos celestes habló:

-No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Es peligroso que camines sola por la aldea.-La de baja estatura volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes, tu casaca me protege.-Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios al tiempo en que Ryuuzaki sonreía. La de ojos ámbar se comenzó a alejar más y más de él, cuando inesperadamente dio la vuelta y dijo en voz muy audible.

-Yo no creo que tus ojos son bonitos.-La sonrisa se borró del rostro del joven.

-N…no?

-No! Son bellísimos!- Y con eso, Rukitora hizo un sello con la mano y desapareció de la vista entre nubes de humo. El Dragón sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras pensaba: "A veces somos tan opuestos: como blanco y negro, como día y noche, como tigre y dragón… pero otras veces el blanco y el negro recuerdan que no son colores; el día y la noche, que son parte de un ciclo; y el tigre y el dragón, que no serían quienes son, el uno sin el otro.". Colocó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, miró por última vez el lugar donde la pequeña kunoichi había desaparecido y dio media vuelta en dirección a su hogar.

Yamada Ryuuzaki desapareció tras girar a la derecha en una calle mientras un aullido era llevado por el viento.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Montañas de dinero caían a su alrededor cada vez que al jalar la palanca del popular Jackpot, 3 números 7 aparecían frente a ella. Millares de gente a su alrededor; algunos envidiosos, otros interesados en la mujer con la mejor suerte del mundo, aplaudiéndole. Muy feliz con sus ganancias, Tsunade-hime se dirigió hacia la ruleta, apostó todo su dinero al 3 negro y sus ganancias se multiplicaron inmensamente. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la rubia gritó:

-Sake para todos! Kampai!-apenas terminó de decir esto cuando el sonido como de una explosión la devolvió a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada tras la silla de su escritorio, se había quedado dormida una vez más.

-Quién está ahí?- una sombra se vislumbraba a través de la nube de humo frente a su escritorio.

-Que falta de responsabilidad, Tsunade no baa-chan 'ttebayo!- Un rubio se hizo presente con un sonrisa burlona. La Godaime suspiró.

-Solo eres tú, Naruto. Qué quieres? Acabas de interrumpir mi muy breve y único descanso del día.- El de ojos azules susurró:

-Único? Cada vez que vengo está dormida.-El joven cambió el tono de su voz y agregó:-De todas formas, vengo a entregar el informe de la última misión del Equipo 5.

La dirigente de la aldea se enervó en una posición atenta y esperó brevemente a que el Jounnin explicara los detalles de su última misión, no sin pensar en que pudiera tener nueva información sobre el problema con la aldea de la nube. Por su parte, el rubio se acercó más al escritorio y comenzó con su explicación.

-La misión se llevó de forma normal, escoltamos a la pareja de mercaderes hasta el país del trigo y como se había previsto, no hubo ningún incidente más que el encuentro con una banda de ladrones. Ninguno de mis subordinados resultó herido en la misión y los mercaderes se encuentran a salvo.- El joven le alcanzó a la Hokage un file con documentos al tiempo que decía:-Más detalles de la misión se encuentran descritos aquí.

La de ojos castaños alargó su mano izquierda y recibió el file. Lo abrió y empezó a rápidamente pasar las hojas, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el pie de página de una de las hojas, entrecerró los ojos y decidió preguntar después.

-Muy bien, así que no hubo ninguna clase de incidente, verdad?- el rubio negó con la cabeza-Perfecto, entonces creo que es todo por hoy, mañana asegúrate de llegar temprano.

-Hai 'ttebayo!- Naruto hizo una pequeña venia con la cabeza y giró 180° en dirección hacia la puerta.

-Naruto! Espera.- El joven giró sobre sus talones y mostró una mirada sorprendida y dudosa.

-Que sucede, baa-chan?

La Hokage se levantó de su silla y parsimoniosamente se acercó al joven rubio, el cual la miraba con curiosidad.

-Dime, sabes cómo está Sakura? Qué está haciendo y todo eso?- Naruto entrecerraba los ojos mientras se preguntaba si la Godaime le estaba preguntando indirectamente por Sasuke.

-Debe estar bien, entrenando a un ninken y todo eso.- la mujer negó con la cabeza y volvió a preguntar:

-Me refiero a que si sabes algo referente a su vida personal, tal vez… su relación con el heredero de los Inuzuka?- el de ojos azules no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en dirección a la rubia, pero contestó de todas formas.

-Hasta donde yo sé no se han visto en un tiempo, pero ella ya no me cuenta sobre esas cosas… no al menos después de lo que pasó con los Inuzuka.

-Entiendo.-dijo Tsunade- Puedes retirarte.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta en dirección hacia la salida y desapareció tras la puerta. La de cabellos rubios regresó al sillón del escritorio y comenzó a pensar en los sentimientos de su alumna. No podía evitar sentir algo de culpa en lo que había sucedido tres meses antes, pero intentaba sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. La Hokage cerró los ojos y suspiró, había mucho camino por recorrer para las mujeres con el corazón roto. Solo esperaba que el destino no fuera igual de cruel con su alumna.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Espero les haya gustado, si tienen preguntas no duden en preguntar.

Intentaré escribir lo más pronto posible. (Creo que me leo un poco seria xD pero la verdad estoy tranquila, como pueden leer en mi otro fic "Estados del alma" capítulo 3.

Matta ne!


	8. encuentro en el bar

Hola? XDDD no me maten por favor XDD se que han pasado como un año y medio desde la última vez que actualicé, pero la universidad no me dejó mucho tiempo XPP he querido escribir algo para que no piensen que me he olvidado de esta historia, pero no lo he hecho :D sigo con las intenciones de terminarlo… pero al revisarlo un poco me di cuenta de los muchos errores que cometí al escribir esto XDD principalmente con los personajes XP pero voy a intentar dejarlos más IC que OOC XD creo que he cambiado también varias cosas que iban a pasar, pero el final sigue siendo el mismo ;) así que de eso no se preocupen XD

Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero he decidido dejar que los personajes principales descansen un poco de lo paparazzi que he sido con ellos XDD Así que sin más, espero que disfruten este capítulo:

xXxXxX = cambio de escena

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

-"SAKURAAA!"-un joven de piel cobriza y cabellos castaños se había despertado sobresaltado. Intentaba fútilmente controlar su respiración, mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara provocado por una pesadilla muy recurrente durante los últimos tres meses. Inuzuka Kiba había creído que el trabajo en las misiones lograría disipar aquellos recuerdos de una tarde maldita, cuando su madre echó de su casa a su futura esposa y nada volvió a ser igual.

Se encontraba sentado sobre el piso de la perrera de los Inuzuka, el lugar donde dormían los ninken en recuperación, las perras en estado de gestación y los cachorros con días de nacidos. Había llegado la noche anterior luego del pequeño encuentro con Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke para hacerle compañía a Akamaru, el cual se encontraba preocupado por su compañero y no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-"Kiba, necesitas dejar de verte con esa mujer. Lo único que logras es continuar sufriendo."-el de las mejillas marcadas dirigió su mirada a su compañero-"Buenos días a ti también. Al parecer te vas recuperar muy pronto, no? Mírate, apenas sale el sol y ya me estás diciendo otra vez lo de Sakura. Por cierto que ese es su nombre, o es que Kuromaru te ha hecho olvidar con sus hipocresías cuando te quedabas dormido bajo el efecto de sus caricias?"-. El ninken suspiró al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y dijo con voz más tranquila:-"Gomen, Kiba. Sabes que debo seguir las órdenes del Alpha. Es mi deber como tu compañero el de velar por tu bienestar; creí que habías dicho que no la ibas a ver hasta mitad de año, y me doy con la sorpresa de que la has visto en las últimas 12 horas. Podré estar fuera de servicio, pero mi nariz no miente, tienes ese olor a flores característico."- Kiba bajó la mirada y relajó el gesto.

-"Ese aroma nunca se olvida, verdad? Recuerdas esa vez que estábamos entrenando y yo me distraje por unos segundos y me llegaste a morder la pierna? Si no fuera porque Sakura estaba ahí…"- Akamaru lo interrumpió:-"Si no fuera porque Sakura estaba ahí, no te hubieras distraído en primer lugar. Además no te mordí tan fuerte."- el castaño lo miró incrédulo:-"No tan fuerte? No tan fuerte? Te recuerdo que tus colmillos penetraron la Arteria femoral, no es que no me sienta orgulloso de tus colmillos, pero pude haberme desangrado ahí mismo."-

El ninken negó con la cabeza.-"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo."-el Inuzuka le dirigió una mirada interrogante.-"Estás hablando con términos médicos. Sabes que aquí nadie entiende eso."-

-"Y tú sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. Todos aprendimos un poco de todo eso, era parte de su vocabulario involuntario."- Ambos compañeros quedaron sumidos en un breve silencio, pensando en tantos recuerdos compartidos con la kunoichi de cabellos rosados. Pensando en cómo todo había cambiado de pronto, y en la terrible relación que existía entre el clan y esta.

El muchacho de ojos oscuros observaba sus manos con atención; las manos de ella eran tan pequeñas en comparación, tan delicadas, tan suaves, tan llenas de cariño y amor. Recordó la primera vez que sujetó sus manos; cómo sentía que le podía hacer daño de un momento a otro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sin embargo, sus pequeñas manos habían sido motivo de destrucción tantas veces antes, que subconscientemente temía una reacción negativa.

Recordó entonces su primera pelea, ya no recordaba cómo había empezado o de quién era la culpa, pero recordaba la expresión de enfado en los ojos de su ex-novia. Esa llama verde que no se extinguía en ningún momento, que seguía creciendo hasta que todo culminara. Recordaba la tensión que había entre ambos. La forma en que una vena latía en su sien. Y sin embargo, recordaba lo hermosa que se veía esa vez.

La primera vez que la beso, la forma en que sus suaves labios se tocaron tímidamente con los suyos. La forma en que sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono parecido al de sus cabellos. La forma en que sus níveas manos sujetaron el frente de su camisa, sintiendo los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

Esos recuerdos, y muchos más pasaron frente a sus ojos. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro que llamó la atención de su perro, el que lo miró apenado al ver la tristeza reflejada en sus orbes.

-"Kiba, no me digas que tú aún estás…?"- La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, hasta que el joven asintió con la cabeza.

-"Si, Akamaru."-el ninken negó con la cabeza en señal de preocupación-"Haruno Sakura aún habita en mi corazón, mi mente y en todo mi ser. No me pidas que olvide a la mujer de mi vida."-El can lo miro, pero inmediatamente retiro su vista al ver surcar un par de lágrimas por las mejillas marcadas del Inuzuka.-"Por favor, no me lo pidas tú también."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giró en la esquina y se quedó oculta bajo la sombra de un techo. Estaba segura de que había logrado perder de vista a su asistente, pero ese detalle no le impedía ser precavida. Le había ocurrido muchas veces como para no aprender de sus errores, pero Shizune siempre llegaba a encontrarla. Sin embargo, su ausencia era suficiente como para tomar un par de botellas de sake con toda tranquilidad.

La Godaime Hokage suspiró brevemente y una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro al leer el rótulo de uno de sus lugares favoritos después del casino; el bar. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, pero teniendo en cuenta el establecimiento donde entraba, no hacía falta pasar desapercibido cuando nadie es siquiera capaz de caminar en línea recta sin tambalearse. Tsunade-hime se sentó en la barra y echó un vistazo alrededor. En una mesa se encontraban sentados los famosos ino-shika-cho, recontando una de sus antiguas misiones. Al fondo del bar logró reconocer a Genma, quien se había puesto el hitai-ate al revés; hasta que la Hokage recordó que no era ese el caso, sino que realmente él lo usa así.

Logró reconocer a varios de los asistentes del local, antes de que el hombre de la barra le preguntara que deseaba. Bastó una mirada de incredulidad por parte de la rubia para que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que era esa pregunta.

Mientras el hombre se dirigía a traer lo usual a la líder de la aldea, la luz producida por la acción de abrir la puerta iluminó el local. La de ojos castaños volteo por un reflejo natural hacia la persona responsable de aquel cambio visual, pero deseó no haberlo hecho casi al instante, porque la mirada que recibió a cambió era nada más y nada menos que la de la matriarca del clan Inuzuka. Ambas mujeres sostuvieron aquella reyerta de poder, hasta que el hombre del bar le trajo una botella de sake a la rubia.

-"Arigato".- Mientras decía aquellas palabras se preguntaba por qué demonios se le había ocurrido escaparse de Shizune y la montaña de papeleo que tenía que leer y firmar. Se golpeó mentalmente y agudizó el oído. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a ella, hasta que se detuvieron justo a su lado. Escuchó cómo el banquillo de su costado emitió un sonido sutil cuando la dueña de las pisadas se sentó sobre él.

-"Hokage-sama".-La rasposa voz de su emisora la sorprendió, pero no olvidó que era regla de cortesía responderle a alguien que te dirige la palabra.-"Inuzuka Tsume".

Una atmósfera tensa cayó sobre la estancia, cuando los que se encontraban cerca a ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta de la identidad de ambas kunoichis. Era sabido en toda la aldea que desde que la madre de Sakura falleció, la Godaime había tomado el rol de esta con toda responsabilidad; e incluso, era más conocido el hecho de que Tsunade-sama consideró a Sakura como la hija que nunca tuvo desde que comenzó a entrenarla.

Por otro lado; el clan Inuzuka era respetado por todos, especialmente porque la matriarca era lo suficientemente intimidante como para opinar lo contrario. Sin embargo, la mujer amaba a sus hijos más que a nada; en especial a aquel joven que se había convertido en un formidable shinobi.

Cuando ambas mujeres se enteraron de la relación amorosa que había entre ambos, no pensaron mucho de ello. Kiba solía salir con muchachas de la aldea, e incluso había estado mandándose cartas con una joven de Suna; y Sakura tenía su propio historial de amores y desamores. Seguramente, sería un caso similar. Un capricho hormonal, seguramente.

Pero cuando transcurrió el tiempo, ambas mujeres se preguntaban si es que no se habían equivocado al juzgar a aquellos ninjas. Llegó un momento en que fue obvio que tendrían que aceptar que la situación iba por un camino más serio; con suerte de que para cuando ambos divulgaron la noticia de que se habían comprometido, no las tomó por sorpresa, sino más bien con alegría.

Hasta ese punto, la aldea tenía claro conocimiento de todos esos sucesos y la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con aquella unión.

-"Me parece que ya era hora de que Kiba-kun se enseriara."-decían.-"Sakura-san debe estar muy feliz, después de tantos problemas causados por el traidor Uchiha, por fin va a ser feliz"-.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Un día como cualquier otro, un rumor llegó a los oídos de la aldea. Ese rumor fue creciendo, alterando su versión hasta convertirse en distintas mentiras, cada una peor que la anterior. Difuminando la verdad. Lo único que era cierto en ese punto, es que Inuzuka Tsume lanzó a Haruno Sakura fuera de su hogar, de su clan; mientras lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la joven que repetía una y otra vez entre gemidos desesperados:-"Sumimasen! Yo no… yo no quise. Lo siento! Lo siento mucho…Es mi culpa… todo es mi maldita culpa."

Luego de eso, la Hokage fue vista entrando a zancadas al distrito Inuzuka, empujando a cuento miembro del clan le cerrara el paso. Luego de 3 horas la vieron salir con una expresión de dolor y furia en el rostro.

Cualquier cosa que sucediera allí, quedó en secreto para el Clan Inuzuka, Haruno Sakura y la Godaime. Y debido a ello, aún más grandes rumores corrieron en toda la aldea. Era muy difícil observar cuando se cruzaban por el camino ambas mujeres, evitando el contacto visual, clavándose la uñas en la palma de sus manos hasta ver la sangre salir de sus heridas. Era muy difícil observar el mudo espectáculo, esperando que el infierno se desate en cualquier momento.

Es por ello que el bar se había quedado en silencio, pues era la primera vez que ambas kunoichis se encontraban tan cerca y se dirigían la palabra.

-"Cómo se encuentra, Godaime?"-la voz rasposa de Tsume llenó los oídos de los presentes.-"No esperaba encontrarla en un lugar como este".- La aludida suspiró, alargó el brazo para sujetar la botella de sake, y mientras se servía, respondió:-"Yo tampoco pensé que la cantidad de trabajo de hoy me llevara a este local, mucho menos encontrarme con nadie que me reconociera".

La de mejillas marcadas rio breve y sobriamente.-"Bueno, debe admitir que es muy difícil que usted pase inadvertida, Godaime. No cualquiera posee sus… atributos".- La tensión en el bar creció tanto que los clientes tomaban tragos más largos para perder más rápido la conciencia.

La de cabellos dorados le dirigió a su interlocutora una mirada por el resquicio de los ojos, y una sonrisa peligrosa surcó sus labios.

-"Te voy a conceder eso, Tsume. Tienes razón."-la rubia tomo un trago de la bebida que más amaba en el mundo y continuó:-"Sin embargo, no deja de llamar mi atención que habiendo tantos sitios desocupados te hayas sentado justo junto a mí. Presumo que debe haber un motivo para tal acción?"-Inuzuka Tsume relajó el gesto y suspiró.

-"Ciertamente, hay un motivo. Me alegra que mi intención no haya pasado desapercibida; de otro modo hubiera sido una situación embarazosa para ambas".- el silencio creció un momento en el bar. El hombre de la barra tuvo que tomar un impulso antes de acercarse a la matriarca de los Inuzuka para preguntarle que deseaba. La mujer pidió lo mismo que la Hokage y esperó unos minutos antes de que le trajeran su bebida. Se sirvió en el pocillo y tomó de un trago el contenido.

La mujer de cabello alocado y revuelto suspiró y colocó el pocillo en la barra consciente de que la Hokage esperaba que se explicara.

-"Esta situación en la que nos encontramos ha afectado mucho más de lo que esperábamos; debo admitir que soy consciente de los rumores que han estado circulando en la aldea sobre el caso y no me siento bien al respecto de lo que se dice."- La de cabellos rubios miraba atenta a su emisora, evaluando cada una de las frases escuchadas y el significado que tenían detrás de ellas.

-"No espero que entiendas realmente mis motivos, pero hay cosas que la matriarca de un clan debe hacer por el bien común."- Antes de que la de las marcas en las mejillas pudiera continuar, la Hokage hizo un gesto para intervenir.

-"Tsume, si bien no sé lo que es dirigir un clan, sé lo que es dirigir una aldea. Ahora que han pasado unos meses, pienso que nuestro deber es similar en algunos puntos, y de alguna forma puedo entender las acciones que realizaste aquella vez."- Tsume asintió con la cabeza, y la de cabellos dorados continuó:-"Sin embargo, no puedo estar de acuerdo en la forma que se realizaron dichas acciones. Y lamentablemente, hay una persona en especial que se llevó la peor parte de este asunto."

La expectación creció en el bar. Nadie podía simular no estar escuchando aquella conversación que los tenía al vilo de lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

La mujer de cabello revuelto y alocado suspiró brevemente, se sirvió más sake y lo tomó como si fuera agua.

-"Entiendo a qué se refiere, Hokage-sama. Y debo decir que luego de este tiempo me he dado cuenta de las repercusiones de esta situación. Tal vez no debí expresarme de esa manera… tal vez debí haber sobrellevado mejor la situación y no haber reaccionado como lo hice. Pero era mi deber hacerlo, y no puedo cambiar eso."- La dirigente de la aldea miró a su emisora durante un largo rato, esperando algún tipo de continuación de su parte, pero nunca llegó. En vez de eso, Tsunade decidió preguntar algo que invadió su mente minutos antes.

-"Tsume, hay algo que no entiendo. Si bien esto me concierne de alguna manera, porque me lo dices a mí? No soy yo la afectada en este asunto."- la mirada penetrante de la Inuzuka chocó con la igualmente fuerte mirada de la Hokage.-"Por qué? Porque los de mi clan estamos muy ligados a la jerarquía de los perros/lobos. Si yo fuera a entablar conversación con esa persona, quien fue marcada como traidora de la manada, mi lado animal cometería un crimen. Es por eso que he dado la orden de que se evite a esa muchacha, para no dejar que ocurra algo horrible."- La de ojos castaños bajó la mirada en preocupación de lo que podría ocurrir si la matriarca no hubiera lanzado esa orden.

-"Mi lado más humano siente lástima por ella, pero no me arrepiento de la decisión tomada. Aún si a mi cachorro le molesta, debe hacerme caso."- Ciertamente, la Hokage no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por Kiba, pero era claro de que a la Inuzuka también le dolía lo que estaba pasando con su hijo.

-"Entonces, eso es todo lo que querías decirme, Tsume?"- la aludida vaciló un momento, como decidiendo contarle algo más, pero se contuvo y negó con la cabeza.-"Muy bien, entonces me alegro de que hayamos tenido esta conversación."-La de cabellos dorados dejó un puñado de monedas sobre el mostrador y se dirigió a la salida del establecimiento. Con la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, dijo en una voz audible: -"Matta ne, Tsume. Mándale mis saludos a Kiba."- y se retiró. La de mejillas marcadas suspiró brevemente, miró a su lado, hacia la barra, y al costado de las monedas se encontraba el sake casi intacto de la Godaime.

**Dbdbdbdbdbdb**

Muchas gracias por haber leído un capítulo más de mi fic :3 trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en el fin se semana, pero no es seguro todavía.

Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en preguntar XDD

Bueno, cuídense. Matta ne! :3


End file.
